Le Making Off
by Eyto
Summary: En pause, peut-être arrêt.
1. NightS : Coulisse (1)

C'est la première fois que je tente ça, un making off, les coulisses d'une scène de DC, personnage ridiculisé et en mode "humour pourris". Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donnez, mais étant nul en ce domaine (du moins à l'écrit) on ne vas pas allez loin. Attention ! Quelque séquence de ... -18 ans genre l'accueil à jambe ouvert, rien de grave mais ne lisez pas ces passages si vous êtes sensible. Un XXX vous préviendra sur ce genre de passage.

* * *

Coulisse de Black Case's

Première partie : Night Section

Tome 1, Prologue :

* * *

C'était un soir de Novembre, j'avais écris un chapitre de Night Section... J'ai donc recruté des acteurs... Je me souviendrais toujours de ces aventures... Entrons dans ma mémoire :

* * *

Le Making-Off, par Eyto avec l'aide de Tim Kudo (Startold), YamiCécile & Azo'.

* * *

Voix off : La lune était pas visible dans le ciel moche de Hawaï. La plupart des bâtiments étaient affreux, logique, c'est Hawaï. L'histoire que je vais ne pas ra... PAF... vous dire aujourd'hui commence par cette horrible soirée. Mon histoire, sans géo, celle ci raconte mon job au sein des hommes en blanc, comment je le suis devenu un plouc, comment j'ai rencontré ce clown .. Edogawa Conan ? De 4 ans.. Et également comment le combat pourrie entre le FBI et nous même est devenue pourrie depuis notre première confrontation il y a 120 ans. Qui aurait crû que Akai Shuichi, était un hétéro ? Cette homme est mon plus grand ami... PAF ... Rival, et je vous raconte également comment celui ci.. M'a tué d'une balle dans le bide.

" Oui, mes amis sont tous des alcooliques, et alors ? "

Alors.. je voudrais partir s'il vous plait...

Moi.. J'ai rien à dire.

Ez' (Eztos) : T'es virée

Off : Vas y frère, pourquoi section de nuit !?

Ez' : Car la section ou Ouzo bosse concerne des missions de nuit !

Off : Mais la nuit à Hawai ça pue, c'est moche et il n'y a pas de kebab ouvert.

Ez : Tu sais ou tu le met ton kebab ?

Conan : DANS TON BIDE !

Ez : Tu fou quoi toi ! Putain mais va te maquiller, c'est pas un film de zombie !

Dame : Désolé, c'est un cas celui là, il est moche quoi que je fasse.

Ez : On se connait U_u ?

Off : Hey Ouzo, tu veux travaillez de nuit toi ?!

Ouzo : NON ! La nuit à Hawai ça pue, c'est moche et il n'y a pas de kebab ouvert.

Conan : *En bavant* KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB !

Ez : On est pas dans un asile ici.

Ouzo : Si il y a une pancarte : As il euh devant.

Conan : Un as !? C'est pas destin corrompue là !

Ez : Toi, ta gueule

Conan : KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB !

Dame : Je vais faire du café

Conan : Mais c'est fermé la nuit !

Ez : Bon on commence alors la ferme !

Conan : Ou sa une ferme ?

Ez : Mais t'es pas drôle alors tais toi

Ouzo : Ohé le vieux snock, ctoi' qui pue.

Ez : mais j'ai pas dis qu'il puait !

Conan : Et shnock dans ta tronche !

Ez : Je préfère la mienne que la tienne

Vermouth : Salut les ploucs !

Ez : Mais t'es pas Vermouth toi !

V : Non je suis vodka connard, bigleux hystérique va

Conan : A secret make a boy, boy

Ez : Mais foutez le en taule celui là !

Conan : Dédicace à rené la taupe, avec son nouveau single : René en taule :D

Vodka : On ma appelez ?

Ouzo : Degage !

Vodka : D'accord.

Ez : Soumission :O

V : Mon chou tu aime les radis ?

Conan : Dédicace au chou, le frère légume du radis, dédicace à la radio également, ils font pousser du radis.

Ez : Ta gueule !

Conan : Dédicace à Ayumi, elle aime le Yuri.

Ez : On commence !

* * *

Tournage de section de nuit, tome 1, chapitre 1

Ez : EN PLACE !

Conan : Kudo est dans la placé bébé, dédicace aux place, on a plus de place.

Ez : Mais c'est pas vraix !

Ce bar, si pourrie par les membres de jésus, l'an dernier on a perdu un taureau à corne et une femme chiante, quel dommage.. Je suis sans voix, en faite, je l'adorais cette femme, elle était si conne.

Ez : Même si c'est la vérité, on changera sa au montage.

Vermouth : Salut Ouzo, tu aime le chou ?

Ouzo : Que me vaut cette proposition ma foi alléchante ?!

Haibara débarque avec le FBI

Haibara : Main en l'air !

Vermouth : Elle est occuper là !

Haibara : Lâchez vos armes !

**XXX**

Vermouth : Je profite un peu là !

**XXX**

Haibara : On se casse. C'est pas Vermouth

Ez : ...

Ouzo : Tu veux participez ?

Haibara : Sa consiste à quoi ?

Ouzo : Cherchez des kebab en pleine nuit

Vermouth : Slurp. Kebab.

Conan arriva en courant

Conan : KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB !

Cognac : Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici !

Vermouth : On t'aime pas dégage !

Cognac : Puisque c'est comme sa !

Cognac prit une bouteille de vermouth

V : Oh noes ! Don't break this bouteillle of alcool favoriste pliz ! My godde.

Ez : Vous l'avez recruté ou celle là ?

Dame 2 : Dans un bar.

Ez : Ah ouais.

Cognac : Ouzo, tu vas à la rivière demain buter un traitre.

Ouzo : Pourquoi ?

Cognac : Je sais pas c'est écrit dans le script.

Ez : Oups.

Conan : Moi je veux un canon zeus.

DIEU : Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ez : Casse toi le vieux !

Dieu balança une décharge à Ez

Ez : Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Conan : Hihi on dirait une lampe :P

V : Abattez dieu !

Ouzo : Pourquoi ?

V : Il écoute pas mes prières

Ez : je prie pour que tu la ferme !

Conan : Dédicace à ma ferme, ou je cultive du radis.

Ayumi : *Fou une tarte à Conan*

ALL : OUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAIIIIIIII IISSSSSSSSSSSS !

Ayumi : J'aime pas le yaourt.

Conan : Dédicace au yoyo, trempé dans du yaourt ça donne Yo-ourt, le petit ours mange un yaourt.

Ez : Nan mais c'était pourrie !

Ouzo : Comme Hawai !

V : Salut Gin ça va !

Gin : Yo ! La famille, les cousins, les potes, les parents, le boulot, le...

Ez : Abrège s'il te plait.

Gin : Comme ça me plait pas je continue... le boulot, les animaux...

4 ans après

Gin : ...et tes enfants ?

V : Oui ça va merci.

Conan : Les tartes ça se cultive dans une ferme ?

Gin : Tu peux venir dans ma camionnette, je t'emmène dans la mienne, j'ai du radis !

Cognac : *brise la bouteille de Vermouth* tu m'as trompée !

Il attaque Gin avec la bouteille

All : BASTON !

Ez : BASTON !

Gin : Prends ça !

Cognac arrache la perruque de Gin

Gin : Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Bourbon : Salut !

Cognac : Dégage !

Bourbon : Au revoir.

Conan : Manque plus que Okiya est c'est complet !

Okiya : It's Ok, je suis ya, qu'est qu'il y a ?

Gin : Akai !

Okiya : Ah ouais ?! T'aime le saké !?

Vermouth : Moi j'aime le chou

Conan : C'est chou !

Gin : Fleur ? Moi je suis plus beau qu'un papillon.

Conan : C'est l'effet papillon *chante*

V : J'aime tes cheveux gin *pète de rire*

Dame : Café !

All : beurk.

Dame : Ya du kebab avec.

All : CHARGEZ !

* * *

Rendu finale de section de nuit, tome 1, chapitre 1

" - Salut raoul ! "

Ouzo ? C'était mon nom de merde.. L'ouzo est un alcool de plouc egyptien fabriquée à base d'alcool fort mélangé à divers sauces tomates (principalement l'anus) puis distillé et mélangé. [ Merci wikipourrie ]

" - Vermouth, que me vaut donc l'honneur de cette courtoisie si féminine ?

- Le puant de boss veut te voir, il a sûrement une mission à te confiée, retrouvez la perruque de Gin je crois... Au faite, t'es libre ce soir, il ma laissé les clés de sa camionnette !

- Super ! J'aime les jeux ! Je reviens, je vais voir connard... cognac. "

je m'y suis rendu, il se faisait tard, on dort 21 heures sur 24 nous, le reste du temps, on boit.

**XXX**

Une fois ma main sur la porte du bureau, je l'ouvris et fût surpris de voir le patron nu m'accueillir à jambe ouvert. Je sortis du bureau en m'assurant de claquer la porte. Vermouth était toujours là, buvant son verre, alors que rien n'était dedans.

" - Alors ? " Me demanda l'actrice porno

**XXX**

Je ne répondis, je ne fis qu'un simple signe au serveur pour me servir un autre verre de substance étrange.

" - C'est effectivement une mission. La police escorte au tribunal un jeune délinquant, il a trafiqué des conan zeus avec jésus, des radis avec Conan, et je dois également retrouvé la perruque de Gin. (Jolie mensonge, j'allais pas lui dire que la patron était...)

Après être sortis du bar, j'allumais ma clope avant de faire sortir de la fumée de ma bouche entre-ouverte. La lune était moche et bien visible ce jour... cette nuit là. Quelque nuage s'était imposé dans le ciel affreux d'hawai.

* * *

C'était NAZE ! Pourris ! Comme les dédi' de Conan ! Mais sa m'amuse, va savoir pourquoi U_u. Allez, à la prochaine, oui car il y a une suite hein ...


	2. NightS : Coulisse (2)

Nous revoilà pour la suite, toujours aussi con :P Allez, bonne lecture. PS : Toujours un XXX au passage "délicat" ! (Passage un peu sexuel)

* * *

Coulisse de section de nuit, tome 1, chapitre 3

Ez : Bien, mademoiselle, veuillez préparer mes acteurs.

Dame : Non.

Ez : Pardon !?

Dame : Je veux une prime

Ez : Jamais !

Conan : KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB !

Dame : Voilà pourquoi.

Ez : Arg... Entendu

V : La ferme SHINICHI !

Dame : Merci beaucoup.

Conan : Dédicace à Shinichi, il chie sur une chips.

Ez : Je m'excuse d'avance pour lui.

Genta : Je veux des grandes frites avec du ketchuuup !

**XXX**

Gin : J'en ai une moi ! Hihi

Haibara : Trop petite

**XXX**

Dame : J'ai l'habitude**  
**

Conan : Moi je dis, Akai il boit du saké !

Akai : Ta gueule

Saké : Tu m'insulte de "Akai" là !

V : Calmez vous bande de macaques !

Gin : Choppez la ! Elle a mes cheveux !

Heiji : Ouais ! A L'ATTAQUE !

V : Cassez vous ! Zete' puant ! Vous me décoiffez !

Gin : Ma perruque est dans son string !

Conan : CHARGEZ !

Ez : Au secours...

Gin : Ez la foutu dans son calebute !

Conan : Quoi ! Il a surement planqué mon kebab avec ! CHARGEZ

Ez : AAAAAAAAA ! Cassez vous !

Amuro : COUCOU !

**XXX**

Cognac : Tu veux voir ma bite ?

**XXX**

Amuro : Au revoir.

Conan : Ayumi tu veux des bifles ?

Gin : Genre il lit la bible lui

Jésus : Ohé calmez vous !

Vodka : OMG ce con porte la perruque de Gin

V : CHARGEZ !

Dame 2 : Café !

Conan : Dédicace au café, un cas impossible à résoudre sans fée !

V : Ta gueule.

Akai : Haibara a peur du noir

Haibara : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la Haibara ?

Conan : Elle aime Ez !

Ez : Au secours

DIEU : Jésus, tu porte la perruque de Gin je te signale !

Mitsuhiko : Selon la théorie du théorème d'infarctus d'urus, la possibilité que la perruque soit adjacente au terme XY et que...

Akai : *vomit*

Conan : Dédicace au vomit, y'a pas plus gore que le pain de mie.

Haibara : Perruque à terre !

FBI : FBI ! posez vs armes ! C'est une bombe !

V : Oui je sais merci.

FBI : Gin pose ton arme

**XXX**

Gin : Mais je me touche là ! Et ça se décolle pas.

**XXX**

Cognac : AMURO !

Bourbon : Oui ?

Cognac : j'ai dit AMURO !

Amoru : OUI ?

Cognac : J'ai dit AMURO

Conan : L'amour est moi c'est pour la vie !

Ayumi : Oh oui, je t'aime, marions nous !

Conan : Oui, un café avec ?

Genta : sans sucre merci.

Ez' : Ils seront prêt dans combien de temps environ

Conan : Je peux être RATPP ez ?

Ez : RATPP ?

Conan : Restez assis et être payé pour

Ez : Va te coucher va !

Tournage de Section de nuit, tome 1, chapitre 3

" L'assassinat de Hao "

Ez : ET ACTION !

Conan débarque avec le FBI, tue des actions man, fait des salto arrière et tire partout avec son canon zeus.

Conan : problèm ?!

Ez : T'es viré.

Conan : Connard !

Gin : SHINICHI KUDO EST EN VIE !

« Boss »

Connard, un bouffon

Jean et Voisça

Verstours, près d'Orléans.

Division 1 :

* Bourquoi ça ,pourquoi pas ?

* Kisàtuél'homme ? Tout est dit.

Division 2 :

* Rhum, car il a un rhume.

* Ouzo, OUST RAOUL !

Division Interne :

* 5 gay environs.

Ez : T'es viré.

Off : Sale pédoncule va !

Raoul (Ouzo) : Je vois pas. A qui vais je devoir faire du houlahop ?

Connard (Cognac) : Hao, il avait hurlé Ah et puis, il a buggé et à dit Oh...

Conan : KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAB

Ez : Foutez le dehors !

Conan : Dédicace aux jeux de dé, qui se déroule hors de notre vue.

Ez : Foutez le en Alaska !

Conan : Dédicace aux masques, venant d'Alaska, un masque d'aska.

Ez : Tuez le !

Conan : Dédicace à Genta, il joue les gentleman avec son tas de ...

*PAF*

Ez : Petit con !

FBI : A TERRE !

Jodie : J'ai gagné le jackpot every body

Conan : tu me paie un kebab ?

Jodie : Va creuver sale pustule !

Ayumi : Butez là !

Genta ecrasa jodie et jésus réapparût de ce fait

Jésus : Bonjour Bonjour

Ez : JESUS : UN AUTOGRAPHE !

**XXX**

Gin : MA PERRUQUE SALOPE !

Jesus : DIEU ! il veut me baiser !

**XXX**

DIEU** : **J'appelle Moïse !**  
**

Jesus : Ferme là et viens m'aider !

Conan : DÉDICACE A MA FERME ! JE CULTIVE DU RADIS !

Haibara : Akai boit du Gin !

Akai : A ta santé coquinou *embrasse son verre*

Cognac : Salut !

Dame 4 : Café !

Ez : Sa devient n'importe quoi là...

Homer Simpson : MARGE ! LE PETIT BOUFFE DES KEBAB !

Vermouth : Homer à la perruque de Gin sur la tête !

Homer : Spider cochon... Spider cochon...

Ayumi : Ayumi aime cette chanson !

Mec 1 : Ta gueule toi ta pas de gout

Ayumi *tue l'homme* : je t'emmerde !

Conan : C'EST UN MEURTRE !

Megure : La victime est le serveur ! Ez vous êtes suspect numéro 1 !

DIEU : Moi je suis pas suspect, je suis dieu !

Gin : Commissaire ! haibara a volé ma perruque !

Le maigre mit les menottes à haibara

Maigret : démerdez vous, je l'embarque !

Conan : L'assassin, c'est vous !

Dame 1 : *porte du café* Moi ?!

Conan : Non le sofa -_-'

Inspecteur : EMBARQUEZ LE SOFA !

Jésus : Pas besoin de preuve ?

DIEU : Je suis dieu, c'est moi qui décide.

Ez : TOUCHE PAS MON CANAPÉ ! GROS TAS !

Maigret : Je suis maigre truffion !

Ayumi : Je veux me marier !

Genta : *cours vers Ayumi* Je t'aime mon amour !

Haibara : Ouais, c'est pas gagné !

Ez : Ça promet...

Ayumi : Avec mon Conan !

Genta : *se désintègre*

Conan : Ne m'appelle pas TON Conan espèce de garce !

Vermouth : Je suis amoureuse de Vodka !

Cognac : Moi du boss

Ez : Moi de Sherry

Gin : *le baffe*  
Batard !

Maigret : On se calme !

Ez : ON REPRENDS LE TOURNAGE MAINTENANT !

Bourbon : Hao est mort ?

Ouzo : Je l'ai loupé avec mon sabre de yakusa alors un pigeon lui à chier dessus, il est mort sur le coup.

Ez : Bien sûr !

Ouzo : Mais en faite c'était une bombe atomique

Ez : Oui encore mieux !

Ouzo : Et le parc n'existe plus xD

Ez : Malheur...

Amuro : Hinhin, bouffon, ce putois m'aurait asphyxié avec son odeur de chacal

Okiya : Je m'appelle Okiya, et je suis là.

Ez : Appelez un docteur je vous en prie.

Dc House : Bonsoir monsieur qui puis je pour vous

Ez : Je voulais savoir, c'est pareil pour le tournage de doc house ?

Doc house : *regarde a scène*

_Conan bouffe un kebab alors qu'Ayumi se bat avec Genta, Vermouth attaque Jésus et Gin cherche sa perruque, DIEU parle avec megure alors que un meurtre à été commis, il y a le feu, des explosions, des singes, hommer qui danse avec cochon, psy qui danse le gangnam style, louis 16 qui a ressuscité, une bombe nucléaire avec des zombies qui menacent la destruction de la planète etc..._

Doc house : Oui..._  
_

Pas de rendu final, la scène à été entièrement refaite sous trucage, et donc on se passe de la catastrophe.

Merci de votre compréhension,

Cordialement,

Un homme qui viens d'être tué par une fillette de 7 ans.


	3. NightS : Coulisse (3)

Mince, j'avais zappé cette parodie tiens ! Merci Yami =D Mais bref.

Aujourd'hui je transforme le chapire 5, et ça va "monstruoser du camembert de charal" (charal = viande *-*) Cool la phrase :P

UN **XXX **vous préviendras des moment un peu BIP.

* * *

**Coulisse du chapitre 5 : "Sombre Façon"**

Acte I : Préparation

Souvenez vous, dans le tournage du chapitre 3, le plateau était devenu un champ de bataille incontrôlable ! Une vrai porcherie, alias, le lieu d'habitation de Conan (/SHBLAF/) et après de grosse réparation, et un chapitre 4 fait avec les moyens du bord (une autre équipe en faite /RESHBLAF/) les acteurs redécouvrent le terrain de jeu.

Ez : QUE TOUT LE MONDE M'ÉCOUTE ! CONAN Y COMPRIS !

Conan : Fu !

Ez : Un : PAS DE KEBAB !

Conan : Mais noooooooooooooooon !

Ez : Deux : Pas de vol de perruque !

Vermouth : Et merde !

Jesus : Pas drôle !

Ez : Trois : AUCUNE PAUSE !

Akai : Quatre : PAS DE MAJUSCULE BORDEL !

Ez : C'est un mégaphone pauvre con...

Akai : Un méga portable ?

Ez : Ouais... voilà.

Dame 1 : Acteurs ? Suivez moi !

Conan : Na !

Rebelle : On se rebelle !

Obi-Wan : Ramène ton cul toi

Ez : Conan, tu la suis ou ça va chier !

Conan : J'ai pas besoin d'aller au petit coin merci. Et j'ai dis non.

Ez : Il me gonfle le nain de jardin là

Genta : Un nain ! VIVE JOSEPHINE !

Josephine : Ah ben voilà ! Le bon endroit, mon cas se nomme : Conan.

Ez : MON SAUVEUR ! Je vous aime DIEU !

DIEU : é r1 fé !

Ayumi : Achète un Bescherelle sérieux...

DIEU : Mais j'avalais mon poulet bouffonne !

Ayumi : Pardon ?

Conan : Clash ! Clash ! Clash !

Ez : Cinq : PAS DE CLASH !

Akai prend Ez par le col et lui fais bouffer le mégaphone

Ez : MRER TRU REST RALADE ? (Mais tu est malade?)

Akai : La ferme !

Conan : Dédicace à Gin, j'ai cultivé du radis avec lui, dans sa ferme !

Gin : On recommence quand tu veux mon chou !

Ayumi : Dieu tu n'est qu'un vieux, tu dis que tu vas me rabaisser, mais c'est ton niveau qui est bas, tu n'es pas mieux, qu'un petit pieux, bouge du milieu ou je te dis adieu !

All : Houuuuuuuuuu YEAHHHHHHHHH

Ez : ROOOOO REN REU RLUUUUUU ! REU VEU ROURER RA RENE ! (Rooo j'en peux plus ! Je veux tourner ma scène !)

Akai : Shut up !

DIEU : Ayumi, avec un i, je te remercie, de ta sympathie. Tel un pain de mie, je te dévore, car ici c'est moi la souris et toi le fromage. Si tu cherche une zic, matte donc cette fic !

_~ Jingle de fin ~_

_...  
_

Acte II : Tournage du chapitre _  
_

**XXX**

Vendredi 47, tard le matin ou tôt je sais plus, il était environ… je sais pas lire l'heure... Je m'étais rendu dans une ruelle, un Gin en main, bourrer, rencontré un programmeur de logiciel porno, on devait se faire un échange de sauce blanche. C'est ce travesti qui avait repris le projet du PDBDLC (PLANTAGE DE B*** DANS LE CUL), et justement on avait commencé à faire notre échange, dans une première position.

**XXX**

Ez : C'est dégueulasse !**  
**

Gin : J'aime quand Ouzo me tiens par la main...

Ouzo : Je peux la mettre ailleurs tu sais ?

Akai : Dans sa gueule ?

Conan : KEBAAAAAAAAAB Merde !

Joséphine : On va commencez par le rendre plus intelligent *DLIIIIIIIIIIG*

Conan : Cette scène est l'une des scènes les plus déplorables, je propose un nettoyage fonctionnel afin de réduire ceci en tas de cendre, et ainsi reprendre la scène avec sérieux.

Ez : WTF ?

Joséphine : Quant à toi, c'est de ta faute !

BLING !

Ez : TROLOLOLOLOLLLLLLLLL HEY ... MACARENA !

DIEU : TOUS SUR LE PLATEAU !

_Conan lis un livre de grammaire alors qu'Ayumi clash Jesus, Vermouth attaque DIEU et Gin fait un bras de fer avec Ouzo, Obi-Wan parle avec Megure alors qu'un rebelle fou le feu au plateau, des singes sont présent avec les acteurs de la planète des singes, hommer qui danse avec cochon et Marge qui retient Haibara de le cogner, psy qui danse le gangnam style, louis 84 qui cherche le trône, du gaz lacrymogène, la sexion d'assaut qui tag, Keen'V en train de bronzer au soleil, bref...  
_

Ez : LAISSEZ MOI DANSER ! (CHANTER /SHBLAF/) LAISSEZ MOI... !_  
_

Louis 84 : DES SINGES ! AAAAAAHHHHHHH !

Akai : Salope !

Akai attrape Louis et lui plante le mégaphone en pleine gueule

Louis 84 : RA RON ! RENFLURE ! (Ah non ! Enflure !)

Ez : Monday ! Nanananananana ! Thursday ! Nanana...

Homer : SPIDER COCHON EN FORCE !

~ Music du gangnam style ~

Joséphine : Garde ton calme Conan

Conan : Hey sexy lady ne se dit point

Jos. : Conan !

Conan : Je trouve que vous êtes une pitoyable magicienne, je préfère de loin Kid.

- Plus loin -

Kid tomba de son deltaplane

Kid : Fuck !

* Si un jour, Conan dit qu'il me préfère à Joséphine, faite moi tomber de mon deltaplane sans déconner haha !*

Kid : Fais chier...

- Plateau -

Maigre(t) : Ayumi, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Je vous coffre pour le meurtre d'un employé !

-LUMIERERETOUR- (flashback) (flash = pas lumière je sais *-*)

Homer : Spider cochon... Spider cochon...

Ayumi : Ayumi aime cette chanson !

Mec 1 : Ta gueule toi ta pas de gout

Ayumi *tue l'homme* : je t'emmerde !

Conan : C'EST UN MEURTRE !

-FINOMBRERETOUR-

Ayumi : CONAN MON AMOUR ! EMPÊCHE LE GROS DE ME VENDRE A UN PSY(CHOPATHE) !

Psy : Oppa Gangmam style !

Conan : Je suis pas ton amour de 1, et tu te démerde couillonne !

Joséphine : Heureuse de voir que tu va mieux !

Conan : OH MON DIEU ! UNE NAINE EN ROBE DE SOIRÉE AVEC DES BOTTES !

CLINK

Conan : Elle a disparu...

Ez : Coooooooooochoooooooonneeeee !

Akai : MARRE DE CES MÉGAPHONES !

Ez : AKAI ! NOOOOOOOOOOON PAS LE BOUTON ROUGE ! ATTRAPPPPPPPPPP... ... ... ... .. .. . *blanc*

**BIP**

**BOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM **

***Tremblement de terre***

* * *

Perso, je préfère le deux, mais bon, on n'a rien sans rien... M'voyez ?

A bientôt !

* * *

Ze Best (Phrase de m*rde, aucune signification sortie le plus souvent tard/tôt la nuit/matin avec une tête dans le snob.)

- Il n'y jamais eu qu'une seule vérité, en revanche, on en a toujours plus car jamais on en a moins !

- Ça va "monstruoser du camembert de charal"

- Coooooooooochoooooooonneeeee !


	4. NightS : Coulisse (4)

Si vous avez une bonne mémoire, ou une souris pour cliquez sur le chapitre précédent, le plateau avait exploser grâce à Akai. Mes félicitations à ce pourris (il est viré pour un autre acteur je précise). Et, on a du "re" rénover le plateau, jamais 2 sans 3 et ça me fait peur. Aujourd'hui : Mortel mise en scène et parodier, et attention, risque de spoiler si nous n'avez pas lu la fiction original de "Section de nuit" !

* * *

**Coulisse du chapitre 10 : "Mortel mise en scène"**

Ez : Faite attention sur la route !

Acteurs des chapitres remplaçants les vrais pendant une période (xD) : Oui, merci Ez !

Ez : De rien !

Conan et les autres acteurs débarquent : Sont plus là les putois ?

Ez : Tu m'as pas manqué !

Gin : Oh la cochooooooooone !

Akai : A que salu, je kif le fro maje xDay comme la journée hahaha

Ez : Oh mon dieu.

DIEU : Oui ?

Akai : Cki ce trou du cul, té vieu en + vaten sale cochone, retour ne dan t'a ferme !

DIEU : Euh...

Ayumi : Problèm ?

DIEU : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pas elle !

Ayumi : Hihihihihiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Akai : Kiri kiri kiri !

Ez : T'ES VIRE !

Voix off : Mother of god!

DIEU : Insulte pas ma mère ou je vais me fâcher !

Hallah : Ouais !

Jésus : J'avoue, t'as crû t'étais chez papy mucho toi xDDDDD

Papy Mucho : Bande de petit délinquants pré pubère !

Ez : LA FERME !

Akai : A o fette, lotre aké a di de te fere magé le mega tel si tu geul !

Ez : Je l'emmerde l'autre Akai !

Une voiture de l'organisation s'arrêta, et tel des acteurs "célèbre", Vermouth et Gin en sortit.

Gin : Salut les ploucs !

DIEU : GIN ! UN AUTO GRAPHEUSE PLIZZZZZ !

Vermouth : Me touche pas ! Tu vas me salir !

Jésus : Vermouth je t'aime !

V : Pas réciproque, oust !

Jésus : Personne m'aime

V : Vu ta gueule aussi...

Gin : Salut Akai, la forme ?

Akai : Ouaip, je pète le feu !

Ez : genre t'écris bien quand tu parles à Gin !

Aké : Férm ta buche ou tu va gober des mouchoirs hahahahahahahahahaha...

**Rendu final du chapitre 10**

Khey et Asky arrivèrent, tous les éléments du plan étaient réunis dans la pièce principale, des valises avec de la drogue, des seringues, des petites culottes et des bieres étaient aussi présente.

« - Cette tenue… Suis je obliger de l'enfiler ?"

Voix off : Fais le ou t'es virée !

Akai : Mé genrr t'aryv tu fé le fifou tin de mrde !

Ses yeux étaient fermé.

Ez : Ouvert sale baltringue !

Aké : Na ! J edor !

Ez : T'as mis un espace entre le J et le e :D

Ayumi : LOOOOOOOOOOOOL !

Conan : Kebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaab (dedi à toi Yami ;))

Rena : Sort du lit sale peste !

Okiya enfila une chemise tricolore, tel un feu rouge, alors qu'il portait déjà son pantalon rose.

Okiya retira ses lunettes de merde, elle ne servait à rien si ce n'est que pour faire con. Il récupéra une veste turquoise.

« - Toujours aussi moche ! »

Et finalement, Okiya retira la « perruque » qu'il portait, laissant une coiffure typique d'un débile mentale attaché à un pieu dans le sol avec une pomme au bec.

? : Welcome Back… The best clown !

Akai était bien là, dans sa tenue de clown

Akai : Super ! je part au taf' ciao !

Ez : T'es sérieux là ?

Aké : Oué ta vus ze suy un fifou me ossy

**Et ... Coupez !**

**" Mortel mise en scène "  
**

Ez : J'EN AI MARRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Aké : Tu patauge dans ta marre ?!

Ez : Je vais lister vos défauts, un par un !

DIEU : Je n'en fais pas partie, je suis DIEU, j'ai que des qualités.

Voix off : Mother of god !

DIEU : Je t'avais prévenu toi !

DIEU électrocuta la voix off

Ez : Conan : Trop con, préfère bouffer que bossez !

Conan : FUUUUU !

Ez : Ayumi, Tu clash comme une merde !

DIEU : Hahahahahahaha !

Ez : Akai, l'homme qui fait plus de 5 fautes en une phrase !

Aké : ...

Ez : Vermouth, celle qui aime embêter gin, mais pas assez sur le tournage !

Gin : Ché !

Ez : Gin, un buveur sans précédent !

Vermouth : Ché !

...

Ez : DIEU, celui qui se prend pour dieu..

DIEU : Alors toi !

**BOUUUUUUUM ... Un Ez s'envola dans les cieux, et croisa au passage la team rocket.**

**James : DIEU ?  
**

**Ez : Oui.  
**

**Jessie : Le tournage a mal tourné ?  
**

**Ez : Oui.  
**

**Miaouss : On chante notre jingle de fin ?  
**

**Ez : Oui...  
**

**" Une fois de plus nos acteurs préférés s'envolent vers d'autre ciel !"  
**

* * *

Pas de "tournage" en direct, mais un rendu final correct. J'aime bien me lâchez dans mes behind the scène c'est hallucinant !

Le tournage suivant est "Agent à terre !" et je peux vous assurez que Yu Gi Oh GX interviendra dans cet "épisode" ! (D'ailleurs, chaque chapitre va faire intervenir des personnages d'anime =) )

* * *

**DIEU : Chuck Norris passe dans notre ciel !  
**

**...  
**

**Ah non, c'est la team rocket...  
**


	5. Visite de plateau (1)

J'ai décidé d'inclure des sortes de voyage à la rencontre des tournages d'anime partout dans le monde, faisant partie des coulisses évidemment. Me voilà envoyé avec la team Rocket à la duel académie, passant dans la ville de Death Note, pour finalement revenir au studio de Détective Conan ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Visite de plateau (1)  
**

Eyto s'est envolé vers d'autre ciel (pas cieux, la team rocket dit toujours ciel, alors point barre !). Avec la team rocket le voilà échoué sur une île fort étrange.

Ey' : C'est fini, jamais je ne pourrais retourner chez moi !

James : Calme toi ! Y'a la route derrière !

Ey : Ah ouais...

Jessie : Merde ! ARBOK EN AVANT !

**_~ Music entrainante de pokemon ~_**

? : Disque de duel activé ! Neos en avant !

Ey : What da fuck ?!

Jessie : ARBOK ! Attaque bomb-beurk !

? : Neos attaque !

Ey : Aaaaaaaaaaa ! un martien !

James : Mais arrêtez ! On est pas vos ennemies !

?2 : JADEN !

Jaden : Oui Syrus ?

Syrus : Chad fou la merda avec son pistolet laser, y'a un psy(chopathe) qui fait une drôle de danse avec alexia, et charlie fait un régime !

Jaden : NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! (Trop tentant désolé ^^ Traduction : Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !)

Syrus : Alexia t'a trompée !

Jaden : ENFOIRER DE PSY(CHOPATHE) !

Akai : ARRETEZ AVEC VOS MEGAPHONE BORDEL !

Ey : Akai ?! Tu fou quoi là ?!

Akai : Après que tu m'es viré, je me suis inscrit au tournage de Yu Gi Oh GX saison 5 !

Ey : Y'a une saison 5!? :O

Akai : Ouep ! Et toi, tu fou quoi ?

Ey : DIEU M'A FAIS ENVOLER VERS "D'AUTRE CIEL"

Akai : Ne me dis pas que tu as laissé les autres ... solo ?

Ez : Si ...

Quelques kilomètres plus loin

Aké : TROLL ! TOUS SUR LE PLATEAU !

DIEU : Pourquoi ?

**XXX**

Aké : FILM PORNO AVEC DES FEMMES !

**XXX**

Vermouth : Moi seul suffira !

Vermouth s'envole a son tour

Aké : RED BULL DONNE DES AIIILES !

...

Ey : VERMOUTH !

Syrus : Je ne bois pas merci !

Jaden : Si je comprends rien, un vieux chtarbé avec une barbe fait en poil de cul à envoyer Eyto avec la team rocket chez nous par le billet d'un red bull et d'un coup de pied au cul, une conasse se ramène habillé en pute car elle a rien d'autre à foutre de sa vie, et alexia me trompe avec un psy qui ne fait qu'écouter des gens parler sans leur dire "Cta vie clodo" ? SUPER !

Kid : Bonsoir !

Eyto : Manquer plus que ce trou du fion pour compléter la bande !

Kid : Je dois me venger de Conan, je suis tomber de mon deltaplane en pariant sur un truc débile.

Jaden : Tu es débile !

Zen : Jaden tu en met du temps !

Eyto : Adoptez la zen attitude !

Zen : ULTIME CYBER DRAGON !

Eyto : Aaaaaaaaaaaa ! J'ai rien dis, c'est eux ! *pointe du doigt James et les deux autres*

Zen : Triple attaque pyrotechnique !

**XXX**

Team R : RACLURE DE MERDE, SALE FASCISTE DE POMPEUR A MERDE DE SAINT JACQUES D'ONION SALÉE A LA BAMBA SALABANDA, ENFLURE DE CYANURE, SALE MANGEUR DE SAUCISSON GIVRÉE A LA CONFITURE MOISIE ! Une fois de plus la team rocket s'envole vers d'autre ciel !

**XXX**

Jaden : Allez, on va les rame...**  
**

Syrus : Mener...

Jaden : Raclure !

Zen : Tu aime la raclette, tu aime les raclés ? Adopte le raton de Crète attitude !

**/SHBLAF !/**

Studio du tournage officiel de Death Note.

DRIIIING !

Ey : OUVREZ !

Zen : CYBER DRAGON !

Ey : AAAAAA T'ES FOU ! PAS ICI !

Akai : (Le jour ou il arrête d'utiliser leur mégaphone, j'ordonne à dieu de faire tomber une pluie de vache...)

DIEU : (Joue pas à sa j'en suis capable !)

? : Oui !?

**XXX**

Jaden : L ! JE T'AIME !

L : Jaden ! Faisons l'amour !

Raito (Light) : Il m'a trompé ! Viens la que je te gifle les fesses !

**XXX**

L : Hum. Tu as l'air suspect, ne serait tu pas Kira ?

Voix off : L, Kira n'existe que dans l'anime !

Akai : UNE VOIX ! ICI LA VOIX... L... TA GUEULE !

La voix : Un doubleur ! Enfin ! Après 6 saisons de boulot *siffle*

DIEU : SALUT !

Eyto : ENFOIRER !

Jésus : Tu te calme jeune apprenti, trouve la force intérieur et...

Eyto sortit un bazooka

L : IL EST ARMER ! A TERRE !

Raito : Un RPG dans un trou du cul sa fais mouche ?

L : Sa fait ouille oui !

Misa : A la douche *chante* !

Vendeur de Kebab : KEBAB GRATUIT !

Un conan sauvage apparait !

Eyto attaque : HORS DE MA VUE CHACAL !

Conan riposte avec : VADE RETRO SATANAS

L : Son bazooka ! D'ou il l'a sorti !

Eyto : DE MON FROC CONNARD !

Jésus : A L'AIDE HALLAL (c'est fais exprès hein ^^)

HALLAL (hummmm charal) : A L'AIDE DIEU !

DIEU : A L'AIDE MOISE !

MOISE : A L'AIDE VERMOUTH !

VERMOUTH : A L'AIDE HERCULE !

Hercule : je viens vous sauver la vie ! Mais en vrai j'ai pas de force ! ADIEU MESSIEURS !

Vermouth : *toussote* hrum hrum

Hercule : Messieurs et mademoiselle la transssssssss' !

Vermouth : Ok toi ! *sort un death note*

L : UN SHIRIGAMI !

RAITO : LA SALOPE !

...

Studio d'Eyto, tournage de "Section de nuit" Détective Conan"

...

Eyto : Messieurs, après beaucoup de malheur et de conflit, nous avons atteint notre but ! LE DEUXIÈME TOME DE SDN VA COMMENCEZ A ÊTRE TOURNER :

All : YOUPI !

* * *

Eyto : Le dernier chapitre du behind the scène vient de paraitre, mais un deuxième volet pourrait paraitre une fois le tome 2 de l'originale sera achevée !? Je confirme !

Mais, sur une autre fiction (Je publierais un behind... SDC 2 !) comme ça on laisse la fiction prendre fin sur un bon chapitre ! Ou... peut être bien que non ?

* * *

**A suivre ?**


	6. NightS : Coulisse (5)

Jamais je n'arrêterais d'écrire ces chapitres délires, faut être fou ! Désolé de l'absence, période d'exam (par rapport à mes autres fics hein x)) Allez, bonne lecture =)

* * *

**La rentrée scola... La reprise du tournage**

Après des centaines de dizaines de milliers sous fraction de multiplication appartenant à une droite soumise à une équation de kebab manger...**  
**

Conan : KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAB !

Après deux plateau totalement anéanti à cause d'un acteur complétement barje nommé Akai Shuichi

Akai : Hallelujah ! Pas de mégaphone au menu !

Après la visite des plateaux de tournages de Death Note et de Yu Gi Oh GX saison 5 (qui ne sortira jamais) qui à mal tourner, en compagnie de la team rocket

James : Sans oublier Eyto qui nous as littéralement dénoncé à Zen pour qu'il utilise son ultime cyber dragon à des fins monstrueuse

Eyto : En même temps, soulignons le fait que la team rocket est naze, que depuis 14 ou 15 saisons ils poursuivent sacha pour son pikachu, qu'ils ne réussissent jamais, et que dans black & white destinées rivales, ils se prennent pour des pro avec des allures de champion ... alors qu'ils ne le sont pas... vous l'avez mérité cet explosion.

Jessie : Mouais...

Eyto : A ta place, je rallongerais votre chanson de début pour la faire durée un max et prendre de l'altitude, ainsi tu seras trop haut pour eux. Ou changer de cible tout simplement.

Miaouss : PAS CON ! AU BOULOT !

...

Après ... bah plus rien !

...

**Tournage : Prologue. Section de nuit tome 2**

Acte 1 scène 1

Mardi 54 novembre, 41 : 76,8

Eyto : Ah ouais...

La pluie était conne ce soir-là, il pleuvait qu'à certains endroit UMAD ! . Elle s'écroulait sur la ville emportant les veilles mamyies au loin. Le vent soufflaye aussi, mais je suppose que c'est trop important pour vous, décrivons maintenant la beauté d'Hawai... SHBLAF ! le combat d'Akai vs Amuro..

Musique de ... Pokemon !

Akai utilise l'attaque : Soif ! Saké !

Amuro est saoul !

...

Amuro utilise : Cage à alcoolique !

Akai est paralysé

Akai utilise l'attaque : Tir de Saké

Amuro perd 54 pv

Amuro utilise : Puissance du bourbon

Amuro réplique aussitôt avec : Ultrabourbon !

Akai perd 182 pv : C'est super efficace !

Akai utilise : Okiya

Il se transforme en Okiya

Okiya utilise : Lancer de lunette

Amuro est aveuglé ! Il perd 15 pv et est confus !

Amuro utilise : ShihoMiyanoEnVuePutainAL'Attaque!

Akai réplique avec : HydroTirdeSNipeuure !

...

Eyto : *tombe de sa chaise*

Vermouth : Vermouth attaque : Une blonde sexy en vue !

Gin : Ouais... Vermouth attaque : Une bombe en vue cassez vous !

Jésus : Jésus attaque : Résurrection du Chris

DIEU : Dieu utilise pas d'attaque, car Dieu est une attaque en lui même !

Conan : Conan attaque : KEBAB ! Conan se régale !

Eyto : Bon vous avez fini là ?

DIEU : Tu veux rejoindre la team R ?

Eyto : Reprenez je vous en prie !

**Scène 1 148 654 ! **

**ETTTTT ! ROMANCE !**

Eyto : Action, pas romance débile !

**ETTTTT ! SUSPENSE !**

Eyto : DIEU .. *chuchote* je te paye ! *chuchotte*

DIEU : Oh ! La team Rocket ! Dis moi voix Off, tu veux boire un red bull ?

**ETTTTT ! ACTION !**

Khey sauta sur sa télévision, la cassant au passage, il appela aussitôt un réparateur. Bob le bricoleur arriva, il répara la télé. Deux homosexuels venaient d'êtres retrouvés dans un lit a la place zabachyurami je suis plus trop quoi... Dont le sénateur, une bi...

DIEU : Je t'avais prévenu !

...

James : T'es qui ?

Voix off : La voix off...

Jessie : DIEU t'as fais volée car tu bossais mal ?

Voix off : Je sais pas lire U_u

Miaouss : On chante ?

Voix off : Allez !

**TEAM R : Une fois de plus on en a marre de traverser ce putain de ciel faut qu'on fasse une rébellion !**

Eyto : Parfait !

Rendu final :

Khey sauta sur sa télévision, sous le regards pesant de bob le bricoleur, une liasse de billet de 500€ dans la poche... deux homosexuels venaient d'être retrouvés mort à la place Zabuchy, et pas zabachyurami -_-', le sénateur, une bi... bille ! Haha une bille hein xDayyye ! qui loge dans son crâne vide

« - Bon dieu, est-ce qu'il ne répondait pas ne répondait pas, il était sur les lieux, il faisait l'a... de la danse ! Haha de la danse hein, Xdayyye !

Eyto : J'EN AI MARRE !

Eyto explosa le plateau, envoya volée les meubles, faisé des fote d'orthografes mé sen foutaye, lança des eclairs (eclaires/eclair) partout tel star wars...

Eyto : AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUURS ! *Biiiiiiiip*

...

Couple regardant la télévision : Mother of god !

Scriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

***bruit des télés sur l'écran blanc et noir bizarre ou quand t'es gosse tu dis "Il neige dans la télé LOL!" **

* * *

Ah ben, je l'adore ce chapitre, le truc du combat de pokemon est sympa. A la prochaine !

* * *

Et tout de suite : Pokemon !

Sacha : Je suis sacha, du bourg-palette !

Regis : Oui merci on est voisin /SHBLAF/

COMBAT !

Musique de ... Pokemon !

Akai utilise l'attaque : Soif ! Saké !

Amuro est saoul !

...

Amuro utilise : Cage à alcoolique !

Akai est paralysé

Enfant du couple ci-dessus : Son of god !

**...**


	7. Epic' Movie(1)

Je vous propose le premier chapitre de : Epic' Movie. Cette fois, on prend DC et on fusionne des acteurs à un moment epic d'un film. Soit de l'humour, soit de l'action.

Aujourd'hui, nous prenons « L'arme Fatale 3 » sur la scène du début. Riks et Roger se rendent en ville, ou une bombe a été aperçue dans le parking d'un immeuble. James sera Roger, Shuichi Riks, et… Voilà ce que ça donne !

* * *

**~ L'arme Fatale 3 ~**

**L'erreur d'Akai**

* * *

**Les dialogues ne sont pas reproduis comme l'original !**

- Whooo ! La brigade anti-bombe arrive ! On ne va pas rentrer quand même ! Fit James

- Bien sûr que si ! Il n'y a pas de bombe dans cet immeuble. Expliqua Shuichi

- Comment tu le sais ?

- C'est la pleine lune…

- Putain !

- C'est sûrement une radio ! Pas une bombe ! Insista Shuichi

- Y'a une bombe ! Je le sais !

- Comment ?

- LA RETRAITE DANS 8 JOURS BORDEL !

…

- Shuichi ?

- Viens ! Ah, t'as une assurance ? Demanda Shuichi

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Y'a peut-être une bombe là-dedans.

~[=-=]~

- N'ouvre pas cette portière ! Hurla James

PLOK

- Quel con ! Fit James, regarde compris ! AVEC LES YEUX !

- Oui oui. Ouvre la portière au passage, je n'entends rien !

…

Il ouvre la portière.

- NON PAS CELLE LA ! Hurla Shuichi

- Ahhhhhhh ! Connard.

- Je peux peut-être la désamorcer !

BOUM

- Que fou ce chat sur le toit ! Mais oui, il a compris qu'il faut se barrer ! Ironisa James

- On a frôlé la chatastrophe hein ?

…

- Faut la sortir d'ici ! Remarqua Shuichi

- Tu conduis !

- Pas de clé… Faut faire un court-circuit !

- Waaaaaaaaaa ! Pas ce mot devant cette merde !

- C'est vrai c'est vrai c'est vrai … On va devoir la faire à l'ancienne !

Il sort des ciseaux

- Aaaaaahhhhh ! Pas ça !

- C'n'est pas très intelligent je crois… Je pense qu'faut couper l'fil bleu moi. Fit Shuichi

- Waaaaaahahaa ! Ça ne va pas !

- Quoi ? Tu veux couper le rouge ?

- Non ! Je pense qu'il nous reste 8 minutes, pour remonter, attendre la brigade anti-bombe, et se taper un cappuccino !

- Elle n'arrive jamais à l'heure ! Insista Shuichi, tu sais ce qu'ils vont nous dire ?

- Foutez le camp ?

- Oui, mais avant ils diront « coupez le fil bleu », et c'est ce que je vais faire !

- Comment tu peux le savoir bordel !

- Bah du flair ! Le bleu, le rouge… C'pareil ! En plus puissant ! Déclara Shuichi

- Bon d'accord… Faut que je te fasse confiance.

- J'crois pas, bon je coupe le rouge, ok ?

Il avance ses ciseaux

- Wo hooohooooo ! Y'a une minute t'as dit le bleu !

- Tchak. J'ai dit fil bleu ? S'étonna Shuichi

- Oui… T'as dit le bleu ! Expliqua James

- Ah je voulais dire rouge !

- Sûr ?

- Oui ! Maintenant tais-toi, je coupe le fil !

- Huu…

SHLAK

- Black…

- Hum ?

- ATTRAPE LE CHAT !

BRAOUM

…

- Wooooooooooooooo

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

…

- Toutes mes félicitations, on a démoli un immeuble. Ironisa Akai

- 8 Jours…

* * *

La fin est un peu fais à la va vite... J'aime pas trop... dommage. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, ce genre de scène ne risque plus de passer dans des films d'actions, de nos jours, plus vraiment un mélange d'humour et d'explosion...


	8. Tanteï Duty : Délire online (1)

Un nouveau concept qui m'amuse, l'union des acteurs de Death Note et de Détective Conan sur Tanteï Duty, un jeu de guerre muni d'un tchat et une possibilité de se rendre sur un salon privé pour "Clan"... Rien n'a voir avec les tournages des fictions et les visites. Je n'ai pas mis "Crossover" car a la base c'est Détective Conan et ça gâcherais tout. Par rapport au blog, les chapitre sont fusionnés.

* * *

Un Conan con, une Haibara sérieuse et dealeuse, un Akai bien français limite philosophe, une Vermouth assistant Akai, un L diplomate, un Light acrobate, une Misa kikoo... Bienvenue dans Tanteï Duty !

... Connexion 1 : Première Partie ...

***Tantei-kun entre dans la partie***

Chris5478ToFr : Nom bizarre !

Tantei-kun : Parle pour toi steuplé !

ScientiX : Tiens t'es là toi !

Tantei-kun : Pardon ?

***Tantei-kun a tué ScientiX***

ScientiX : Il me tue en plus…

Tantei-kun : Haibara ?

***Avion espion activé***

ScientiX : Bravo !

Tantei-kun : Tu joues à ce jeu ? C'est – de 18 ans non !

***Tantei-kun s'est suicidé***

ScientiX : J'ai 18 ans pauvre andouille !

Tantei-kun : Hé !

BagChi : Laisse Conan-kun !

Tantei-kun : T'es qui toi !

ScientiX : Mais casse toi gros lard

Bouboule : Haibara !

Tantei-kun : Allo ? On m'explique !

ScientiX : Genta & Ayumi…

***Tantei-kun a tué Bouboule***

***Tantei-kun a tué ScientiX***

Tantei-kun : DOUBLE KILL !

ScientiX : Pourquoi diable a-t-il acheté ce jeu…

RaNee : Euh… C'est qui Tantei-kun

ScientiX : A ton avis, quel idiot sur cette planète s'appellerait de tel ?

***ScientiX a tué Shampoing***

Shampoing : Putain

Tantei-kun : C'est qui ?

ScientiX : Vermouth -_-'

***Shampoing à quitter la partie***

RaNee : Rage quit…

RaNee : Shinichi ?

ScientiX : Non

RaNee : Hattori ?

ScientiX : Non plus

RaNee : CONAN-KUN !

Tantei-kun : GAGNE !

Jean pierre : Question suivante

***RaNee a tué Tantei-kun***

Conan : PUTAINNNNNNNNNN

RaNee : Il hurle !

ScientiX : XD

***Cheveuxlong a rejoint***

***Babon a rejoint***

Cheveuxlong : Putain stop me suivre partout sale pédale !

***Babon à quitter***

***Tantei-kun a tué Cheveuxlong***

Cheveuxlong : Putain, une mort = -1 cheveux

ScientiX : Qui serait assez idiot pour faire un pari pareil…

Tantei-kun : Vodka à pirater Gin…

Cheveuxlong : On est démasqué !

***Cheveuxlong à quitter la partie***

***Shampoing2 entre dans la partie***

ScientiX : Vermouth ?

Shampoing2 : Nop

ScientiX : Putain Chianti…

Shampoing2 : C'est GAGNE !

Tantei-kun : Ok…

***Fin de la partie***

RaNee : Bien joué tout le monde !

Kikoo : Bande de fils de pute !

Kevin : Vas-y ça me saoule !

Kir : Putain bande d'alcoolique.

_Dans le salon,_

Kikoo : PUTAIN VAS Y

Cheveuxlong : Re !

Kir : Dégage.

Chienchien : Yo !

Tantei-kun : Vodka !

Chienchien : TIRONS NOUS !

***Chienchien quitte***

Diablox9 : Yo !

…

Diablox9 : Bye…

Tantei-kun : SHAMPOING !

Sushi : Yop !

Tantei-kun : T'es qui toi ?

ScientiX : Ne sois pas surpris même Sonoko à un compte

Noixdecoco : Ta gueule

ScientiX : Disons la vérité n'empêche, t'es riche soit, mais tu t'es jamais intéressée aux jeux vidéo.

Cheveuxlong : C'est qui ScientiX

Noixdecoco : S

Tantei-kun : S ?

Sushi : WTF ?

Noixdecoco : H

RaNee : ?

Noixdecoco : I

ScientiX : Sonoko -_-'

Tantei-kun : ?

Cheveuxlong : =O

Noixdecoco : H

***Vote exclusion : 1/5***

Noixdecoco : O

Cheveuxlong : Shiho ?

Tantei-kun : Oh oh.

Cheveuxlong : SHERRY !

Plus tard...

Connexion 2 : Des compères en forme

**Tantei-kun rejoint le salon du clan "Code Name"  
**

ScientiX : Putain…

Tantei-kun : Merci…

Bouboule : Conan ? Tu joues encore ?

Tantei-kun : Je te retourne la question

Parfaitegirl : Yo ma puce !

Parfaitegirl : Chérie ?

Parfaitegirl : Chérie ?

Cheveuxlong : Sherry ? Ou ça ?

Tantei-kun : Ta gueule

Parfaitegirl : Mon fils est vulgaire…

ScientiX : Tu l'as mal éduqué…

Sushi : Après Vermouth dit que c'est une Silver Bullet… Mon cul plein de merde oui

Shampoing : Achète du PQ batard. C'est une vrai Silver Bullet lui !

Shampoing3 : +1

Tantei-kun : Un troisième shampoing ? Qui c'est cette fois ? Le petit marseillais ?

Shampoing : Kir.

Tantei-kun : Qui ?

ScientiX : KIR !

Tantei-kun : Qui sa qui ? Je suis perdu.

Shampoing : Oubliez mes derniers écrits. **(Elle fait référence à la Silver Bullet)**

Sushi : Oui ça vaut mieux.

Cheveuxlong : Akai Shuichi ?

Tantei-kun : Sushi = Akai ?

Shampoing : Oui. Akai chérie = Sushi =)

RaNee : T'as beaucoup d'amis Conan =)

Sushi : Disons plutôt t'as beaucoup de personne te supportant Conan

Shampoing : J'avoue

**La partie se lance**

**Map : Osaka**

Tantei-kun : Heiji je pense à toi

ScientiX : Tu penses souvent à lui en ce moment

Sushi : Je ne savais pas que l'amour touché les geeks.

Shampoing : Même les plus cons peuvent connaitre l'amour apparemment.

Sushi : Je compatie.

**Sushi a tué Tantei-kun**

Sushi : Tu n'étais plus utile

Shampoing : Il ne l'a jamais été

Parfaitegirl : Laissez mon fils en paix

Sushi : Là où il repose ne t'inquiète pas il est en paix.

Tantei-kun : Ta gueule Akai

ScientiX : Il repose dans un lit, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde

Shampoing : Rébellion.

**ScientiX a tué Shampoing**

Shampoing : Oh la salope.

**Sushi a tué ScientiX **

Sushi : Tel et le sens de la vie

**Tantei-kun a tué Sushi**

Tantei-kun : Bien dit !

**Avion espion activé !**

**Chien d'attaque en approche !**

Tantei-kun : Vodka en approche !

Sushi : Vodka un chien ? Plutôt un golum, tu es trop gentil.

**Chienchien a quitté**

**Chien d'attaque annulé**

Sushi : Doit-on comprendre qu'il a emmené sa meute avec lui ?

Shampoing : Il doit aimer se faire sodomiser

ScientiX : J'imagine la scène et j'ai envie de vomir

**ScientiX a tué Cheveuxlong**

**ScientiX a tué Sushi**

**ScientiX a tué Shampoing**

**ScientiX a tué son allié : Tantei-kun**

Tantei-kun : A charge de revanche

ScientiX : Je peux finir l'antidote d'ici 2 jours

Tantei-kun : Oubliez ma dernière intervention

Sushi : On n'est pas sur le bon coin merci

Tantei-kun : Heureusement, on ferait fuir les visiteurs

**Parfaitegirl a tué Shampoing**

Parfaitegirl : DANS TON CUL !

Sushi : Elle est en forme la demoiselle

Shampoing : Elle fait du 1-18 t'inquiète.

**Tantei-kun a tué Sushi**

Sushi : Il n'aime pas la bouffe chinoise ce petit

Shampoing : Ni les produits nettoyants

Sushi : On entre dans un langage incompréhensible pour lui

**Tantei-kun a tué Sushi**

Sushi : Il entre dans une technique visant à spawnkiller le jeune homme !

**ScientiX à débloquer une frappe de napalm**

Tantei-kun : Oulà

Sushi : Arrête ! Une fois brulé un sushi n'est plus comestible

Shampoing : Le shampoing brulé ça pue !

**Frappe de napalm en approche**

**ScientiX a tué Shampoing**

**ScientiX a tué Sushi**

Sushi : Elle n'a eu aucune pitié la demoiselle

Shampoing : Je plusoi.

**Fin de la partie.**

**Dans l'accueil**

Cheveuxlong : Putain on s'est fait sodomiser la gueule

Shampoing : Vodka s'est fait sodomiser nuance

Tantei-kun : ^^

Sushi : Tantei-kun connait des smileys. Fort intéressent !

**Lamekensai entre dans l'accueil**

Tantei-kun : C'est une blague ?

_Bug... Relancement._

Connexion 3 : Adversité philosophique

Tantei-kun : C'est une blague ?

Lamekensai : Pourquoi ce serait une blague ?

Tantei-kun : Parce que t'es là

Sushi : Je pense qu'il essaye de te dire de dégager poliment

Lamekensai : Va te faire foutre Kudo !

RaNee : Heiji !

Tantei-kun : De même Hattori

Sushi : Je pense qu'il te sort le coup du « miroir miroir » adultère

Tantei-kun : Ta gueule Shuichi

Shampoing : Tête de bite

Noixdecoco : Comme si tu avais l'habitude d'en voir

Shampoing : Trois fois par jour sans excès

Sushi : Son métier d'actrice est une couverture, elle est en réalité pute de riche.

Lamekensai : C'est une putain de pétasse soviétique cette vieille conne

Sushi : Ta gueule bouffon

Lamekensai : Morue va !

Sushi : Je rajouterais Morue pas fraiche.

Tantei-kun : Tu aimes les morues ?

Shampoing : Pauvre couille molle

Sushi : Hum tous les jours

Tantei-kun : Pardon ?

Lamekensai : Je vais te planter une branche d'arbre dans le cul tu vas le sentir !

Sushi : Bah en même temps vu le nombre incroyable de thon en ville…

Shampoing : Je ne me sens pas visée tout d'un coup

Sushi : Le rôle de thon est déjà pris… Toi je te donnerais Raie.

Tantei-kun : Elle a la tête plate ?

Sushi : Non, le corps.

Shampoing : Le salopard !

**La partie commence…**

**Map : Beika**

Tantei-kun : Qui a créé ce jeu ?

Sushi : J'ai ma petite idée sur le sujet mais je vais m'abstenir.

Lamekensai : Agasa -_-'

Sushi : Maintenant que c'est dit autant en profiter.

**James entre dans la partie**

Tantei-kun : T'y vas pas par 4 chemins pour ton nom toi…

James : erghrhdhdtjtd

James : sgshdtjyujy

Sushi : Tu t'es endormi sur ton clavier ?

James : Non, c'est ton clavier de merde qui bug

Sushi : Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir prêté un clavier…

James : Je te l'ai volé

Sushi : Je savais bien qu'on avait touché ma réserve de clavier …

James : Dur d'en trouver un en bon état :l

Shampoing : Sympa vos blabla, on n'est pas sur meetic.

Sushi : On ne trouve pas de pétasse sur meetic, va faire un tour sur

**Sushi a tué James**

James : Pédale !

**Equipe A : Conan. Akai. Vermouth. Haibara. Ran**

**Equipe B : James. Heiji. Kir. Genta. Ayumi.**

**Tantei-kun a tué James**

James : Putain

**RaNee a tué James**

James : -_-'

Sushi : On est doué ou on ne l'est pas.

Shampoing : Ne cherche pas à comprendre l'impossible.

**Tantei-kun a tué RaNee**

Tantei-kun : Pardon

RaNee : Putain

ScientiX : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce pardon est employé ironiquement ?

Sushi : +1

**Lamekensai a tué Shampoing**

Lamekensai : Va te laver conasse

**Tantei-kun a tué Lamekensai**

Tantei-kun : Pardon xD

Sushi : Un kikoo supplémentaire sur terre. Accompagnée de Vermouth.

Shampoing : Putain TG

Sushi : Je ressens la haine en toi

Tantei-kun : Je crois qu'il pensait plutôt je sens la merde vers chez toi

Sushi : +1

RaNee : CONAN !

**Lamekensai a tué RaNee**

**Sushi a tué Lamekensai**

Sushi : Je ne t'ai jamais aimé

Lamekensai : Au moins on est d'accord sur un point

Sushi : Coquin !

Tantei-kun : Meetic…

**Artilleur d'hélico en approche**

Sushi : Je peux savoir comment diable à tu pu obtenir ce bonus alors que tu as n'as tué que 2 personnes ?

Tantei-kun : Car je suis douée

Sushi : Ça pue le cheat

Chienchien : Le shit c'est bon

Sushi : Ça te sort par le cul surtout.

**Chienchien a quitté la partie**

**Cheveuxlong a rejoint**

Tantei-kun : Chienchien était en spectateur je le voyais pas dans les équipes

Cheveuxlong : Vodka chiale… Vermouth.

Shampoing : Pour une fois j'y suis pour rien…

Tantei-kun : A vrai dire Kir à également pleuré

Shampoing : O_o

Cheveuxlong : Vermouth –'

Sushi : Sans vouloir défendre ma pute personnelle, c'est moi qui ai dit de tel affirmation.

Tantei-kun : Pute personnelle ?

Sushi : 2000 Yen et tu la ferme

Tantei-kun : Marché conclu

**Sushi a tué BagChi**

Tantei-kun : Ayumi se fait discrète ces temps-ci…

ScientiX : Elle n'a rien écrit depuis 2 heures -_-'

Sushi : Elle a surement perdu son clavier

James : Elle joue comment bouffon ?

Sushi : Une manette couillon.

Tantei-kun : James est un inculte, passons.

**ScientiX a tué Shampoing3**

Shampoing3 : Putain

Sushi : Kir ? Tu étais là ? Tu la joues discrète ?

Shampoing : Elle se sert de ce tchat pour exprimer ses sentiments de masochiste

Sushi : Je dois dire qu'elle n'est pas la seule. Je ne viserais personne.

**Tantei-kun a tué Lamekensai**

**Tantei-kun a tué Bouboule**

**Tantei-kun a tué Lamekensai**

**Tantei-kun a tué James**

**Tantei-kun a tué Sushi**

Sushi : -_-'

**Tantei-kun a tué BagChi**

**Tantei-kun a tué Shampoing3**

Shampoing : Je suppose que l'artilleur d'hélico aide un peu

Sushi : Quand on ne sait pas visé on ne persiste pas à faire feu avec l'artilleur.

**Tantei-kun est mort**

Sushi : Je n'ai pas compris comment il s'est tué alors qu'il est en hélico.

Shampoing : Bazooka ?

Sushi : Il ne serait pas précisé qu'il est mort dans ce cas.

Tantei-kun : J'ai sauté en faite

**Cheveuxlong a quitté**

Lamekensai a tué Tantei-kun

Lamekensai : OUAIS !

Lamekensai : OUAIS !

Lamekensai : OUAIS !

Lamekensai : OUAIS !

Tantei-kun : D'accord.

Sushi : Il doit être tellement heureux d'avoir tué son rival…

**Tantei-kun a tué Lamekensai**

**Sushi a tué James**

**Chienchien a rejoint**

Sushi : PARTOUZE !

**Chienchien a quitté**

Sushi : WTF ?

**Cheveuxlong a rejoint**

Cheveuxlong : Vermouth -_-'

Shampoing : Mais j'ai rien dit !

**Tantei-kun a tué Lamekensai**

Tantei-kun : Je crois qu'il n'est plus présent

Shampoing : Les extra-terrestres l'ont kidnappé.

Sushi : Tellement content qu'il a dû sortir exprimer sa joie dans le monde entier

RaNee : Il va débarquer à l'agence et sauter sur Conan

Sushi : C'est fort possible. Construit un bunker.

**Fin de la partie**

**Dans l'accueil**

Sushi : C'était un honneur d'avoir joué avec vous

Shampoing : De même

Sushi : Nan pas toi

Shampoing : -'

**L a rejoint le salon privé (Qui a été rendu public un instant du clan "Code Name", je rappelle qu'il est possible de crée un clan et donc un 'salon'. On le choisis comme étant public ou privé, et là il a été mis public un instant.)  
**

**Eyto a rejoint la partie**

Eyto : Les acteurs de Death Note possèdent également ce jeu ?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous as plu, vous aurez la suite prochainement =) N'oubliez pas la review, ne laissez pas un auteur mourir, même si il me reste encore pas mal d'année. A bientôt !

Dans la 4ème Connexion, fusionné avec la 5ème, vous aurez l'intervention d'une Misa kikoo, trois génies de la Wammy's House maladroit, et un Kira déchainé.


	9. NightS : Coulisse (6)

Dans ce superbe chapitre, j'inclue des personnes réels ! Oui oui ! Vous avez bien entendu : YamiCécile, Azo' un ami complètement taré, et Startold alias Tim Kudo.

Bonne lecture ! (Les personnalités d'Azo et moi même sont tirés du réel)

* * *

**Section de nuit : Ombre vs Lumière : Avancement**

**Coulisse **

**Scène I : Locaux**

Eyto : On se dépêche !

Conan : Je peux allez acheter un KEBAB ?

Ouzo : Ta gueule c'est fermé la nuit à Hawai.

Conan : Fu !

Eyto : J'ai des invités avec moi aujourd'hui, pour vous surveillez ! Ainsi que l'acteur REEL d'Akai Shuichi !

Akai : Bonsoir !

Moïse : Encore un fils à papa.

*Scène coupé*

Bob : Hey Patrick ! Si on allez rendre visite à Carlo

Patrick : Allons l'embêter !

Carlo : Nooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! Eyto je te haie !

*Scène reprise*

Akai : Une bonne chose de faite !

Eyto : Akai ! Je t'aime ! Tu es mon favoris !

Une personne arriva sur le plateau, habillé "basiquement"

DIEU : A première vu c'est une fille.

? : Bien vu. Je me présente, YamiCécile.

Conan : Celle qui as écrit un Conan x Ayumi ? Va t'en tu m'insupporte !

Ayumi : Merci Yami !

Conan : Je préfère les KEBAB !

Yami : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! KEBAAAAAAAB ! Refait ! VIIIIITE ! KUDO-KUUUUUUUUUN

Conan : KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAB !

Yami : YEAH !

Conan : Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! Eyto t'as vu ! J'ai une fan !

Eyto : ...

Akai (2, celui qui à été viré dans le 2/3 et vu dans "Le voyage d'Eyto, on l'appellera Personne sans intérêt) : Il n'y a pas de mégaphone ?

Eyto : Non

Personne sans intérêt : Merde !

Soudainement, une pluie de vache commença.

DIEU : je te l'avais dit que j'étais capable.

Eyto : Ensuite, Startold.

? : Nan impossible ! Startold ?

?2 : Incroyable ! L'auteur de Conan's return ?!

Akai : Oui ! Même que sur le tournage de sa fiction, j'ai fais exploser un barrage.

Personne sans intérêt : Cool ta life, double fuck !

Aké : Salu lé pluk !

Vermouth : C'est ma phrase !

Eyto : Vos gueules, c'est l'intro de Startold bordel !

Startold : J'avoue ! Vous gâchez tout sérieux ! Tsssss !

Vermouth : Mais tssss !

Startold : Tss ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! MASUMI SERAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Sera : Timousse ! TE VOILA !

Startold : *Saute sur Sera*

Akai : Ohé !

Startold : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Masumi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Vermouth : Personne ne m'aime ?

Eyto : Azo ! Viens s'il te plait.

On entendit une explosion au loin

Aké : C un bra cassé, donc il a un bra en - trolol il a pu dosse com un scelete xDAYE !

Azo : It's me ! Oh my god ! It's Vermouth ! Hello Chris, i love you !

V : Oh ! tu speak anglishe ? Good bon well ! A secret prend un femme girl !

Azo : Gnééééééééééééé ?

Startold : Euh.. Eyto ?

Eyto : Hum ?

Startold : N'étais tu pas censé continuer le tournage ?

Eyto : FUCK !

**Tournage **

**Scène VII : Amuro meurt**

Akai : - Bah, dans une semaine, vous serez à terre

Eyto : Je l'aime !

Startold : J'aurais préférée Sera moi...

Yami : Moi Conan. Mais Akai n'est il pas mort avec classe ?

Eyto : Chuuuuut ! Non non. Okiya s'est révélée être Akai.

Yami : Avec classe ?

Startold : Je capte plus rien !

Aké : Ca doit être la télé ! Elle est mauvaise

Bob le bricoleur : Vu ce que vous faites avec...

Khey : Tu veux une clé !

Jodie : OH MY GOD ! IT'S A KEY !

Khey : Oui et ?

Startold : Jodie ? Je préfère Sera à sa place moi.

Yami : Je vais préparer un Kebab avec classe pour le PETIT Conan !

Eyto : ... ... ... ok...

Personne sans intérêt : Ouais, ça nous feras des vacances

Amuro : *trébuche*

COUPEZ !

Startold : Je t'avais dis de prendre Sera...

Eyto : Sera doit mourir donc

Startold : Ose, c'est toi qui meurt.

Azo : Bande de gros babybel ! Zete fou ! Si il saute il va avoir mal !

Amuro : OUIIIIINNNNN

DIEU : Je ne peux me faire mal, je suis le mal.

Akai : Il pleut des vaches dehors, chaud !

Chasseur : A TABLEEEEEEEEEE !

Amuro : *saute*

**XXX**

V : Avec qui ?

Amuro : Avec Moise

**XXX**

Yami** :** Hey les acteurs, vous voulez que je vous raconte une histoire ?

All : OUI !

Yami : Avec Eyto sur Skype on parler d'Akai.

Aké : LEQUEL !

Yami : Le vrai

Eyto : Non Yami !

Startold : Je veux savoir, raconte !

Yami : Et là je dit que la mort d'Akai est triste, Eyto me rassure en disant qu'elle est fausse. Puis me dis...

Eyto : Gloup

**XXX**

Yami : "Même dans sa fausse mort, Akai meurt avec classe, la main dans le pantalon" "Merde !" "On peut le prendre à 2 degrès différent ça !"

Akai : *rouge*

ALL : *explose de rire* COQUINOU VA

Yami : Pire !

Eyto : Non non !

Yami : Il regardait l'épisode "Le livre des révélations de holmes" et il me sort "Conan m'arrive au genoux mais reste classe" "Bah il est petit faut pas lui en vouloir" il répond "Conan petit ? La main dans le pantalon avec classe ?!"

**XXX**

All : *EXPLOSE DE RIRE*

Eyto : Reprenons !

Startold : Tu me l'avais pas dis ça tiens !

Azo : Tu monte d'une cran dans mon estime !

_Le chapitre fini, en boite._

Eyto : On ne se perd pas de vue ! Bonjour, vous auriez 18 tables de 6 ?

Homme : NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Startold : Veux être avec Sera

Azo : Veux être avec Vermouth

Yami : Veux être avec Conan

Conan : Z'avez du KEBAB ?

Homme : Très certainement, vu la pluie de vache et de boeuf de taleur

DIEU : Moi sa.

Homme : Je vois.

_Sans que vous le sachiez, sachez que la suite de la soirée va dégénérer..._

_OPENING 1 FR_

Conan : Une nouvelle vie qui commence.

Par un flash back vers le passé

_Croyez-moi, ça à été la soirée..._

Conan : Conan a retrouvé l'enfance .

C'est le sort qu'on lui a jeté

_La plus..._

All : Il est seul dans son monde à lui  
Tout le monde l'a laissé tomber  
Les gens le prennent pour un petit  
Mais il ne faut pas oublier

_Longue de..._

All : Dans la vie, on rêve de s'amuser  
Enquêter et avoir des idées  
Dans la vie, il laisse son coeur parler  
Il en est récompensé

_De toute ma..._

All : Qui est le plus sidérant ? Conan  
Le plus fou et séduisant ? Conan

_Misérable vieeeeeeeeeeeeee... ... ..._

**Conan : Et vive les KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB !**

* * *

A suivre...


	10. NightS : Coulisse (7)

Comme je ne suis pas chez moi, et que les chapitres délires se font direct via doc manager, bah... Un chapitre de plus...

* * *

**Section de nuit : Ombre vs Lumière : Tir ardent**

_Le lendemain,_

Startold : Oui oui ! Même Sera était saoul ! Par contre, foutre une musique de Justin beberre...

Sera : C'est Bieber ! ^^

Akai : On a perdu Yami, on a plus d'ami !

Yami : EYTOOOOOO

Eyto : Blurp ?

Conan : Putain ! 20 kebab d'affilée ! CHAUD !

DIEU : Remercie moi petite gomme

Eyto : Bublegomme xDAYEUH

Aké (2, celui qui fait 20 fautes en une phrase) : Bah voilà ! Tu te met enfin à mon niveau

Gin-l'homme-qui-s'est-fait-exploser-l'helico-par-un-gamin-de-7-ans : Eyto c'est quoi ce nom ?

Homme : MAQUILLAGE ! EN RANG !

Vermouth : Pas besoin, i'm a bomb !

_Police,_

Maigre(t) : Une bombe chez Eyto ! ON FONCE ! Appelez le FBI, la CIA, l'armée, les poulets, KFC, MACDO, Quick, le SWAT, la BAC, le gouvernement, james bond, des canons, des soldats, des dragons, le...

Takagi : Si j'appelle DIEU c'est pareil non ?

**(=-=)**

Vodka : Salut tout le monde !

Eyto : Bublegomme ?

Gin : Il est bourré !

Conan : J'ai plus de radis ! FUUUUUUUUU !

Akai : Go dans mon camion !

Vermouth : Fuck ! Yukiko m'a touché ! Je ressemble à un camionneur !

Aké : Troll on ce croi ray dan vendredi 13 ^^'

Ran : I'm RAN Hello !

Bourbon : It's Ran ! FUUUUUUU

Startold : SERAAAAAAA ! MASUMI-CHAAAANNN Je ne veux pas te quitter !

Yami : Mon petit CONAN !

Eyto : Blurp !

Vermouth : KUDO A TERRE !

Heiji : MERDE ! Gin a fais tomber sa perruque !

Moïse : PUTAIN ! Pire que de marcher sur l'eau !

Jimmy neutron : Théoriquement, si on étudie les trajectoires possible et éventuellement passable, marcher sur l'eau peut...

Conan : Un kebab ?

Jimmy & Conan : KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB !

Yami : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Aké : Trololol, hier a plu des vache, ojourdoui ze veu une plui de trollface !

DIEU : Oké

Cognac : NON PAS SA ! *attrape une statue de dieu*

DIEU : Lâche sa !

Gin : MA PERRUQUE SALE BIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

Vermouth : BASEBALL !

Ayumi : Une perruque aaaaahhh !

DIEU : HOMERUN !

La perruque s'envola

Eyto : Bu ?

Gin : SUR LA TETE D'EYTO !

Startold : PROSTERNEZ VOUS ! Louis 16 à ressusciter !

Tournage, prise 1 :

_Bureau du Boss._

_"- Gin, te voilà enfin !_

_- Tu voulais me voir ?_

_- Non tu peux repartir. TROLL"  
_

_Tournage, prise 12_

_Bureau du Boss._

_"- Gin, te voilà enfin !_

_- Tu voulais me voir ?_

_- Oui, je voulais que tu partes. TROLL"  
_

Startold : COUPEZ !

Coiffeur : *clic clic*

Gin : *chiale* Mes cheveux ! J'ai une boule de billard ! ON DIRAIT CONAN bouhouhou

Colonel : JE VEUX IMMÉDIATEMENT 800 POMPES !

Eyto : SA SUFFIT !

Team R : Bonjour !

Eyto : PAS EUX !

James : SALOPE ! SMOGOGO GO !

Yami : LA RIME HAHAHAHAHAHA

James : ATTAQUE BROUILLARD !

Zen : Cyberdragon !

L & Jaden : James & Jessie ! Oh oui faisons l'am...

Zen : FEU !

**BOUM.**

**Scène 4 prise 3**

- Je vois. Tu as parfaitement raison. Et… Tu viens d'Amérique il me semble, trouve-t-on des femmes n... dansant sur une plage déserte ?

- Oh ! Bien sûr ! Une d'entre elle fais du houlahop comme jamais ! ON SE CROIRAIT AU BANANA CLUB

Chanteur : Trolololol lolol ! Ololol ! *music*

Gin : Cette musique est tellement entrainante !

Startold : C'est pas le mec qui joue dans "Moi, moche et méchant" ?

Eyto : Écoute, il est moche, méchant et il est lui, problèm ? :DD

Startold : Yami ?

L'ami du ton du parrain du fils de la grand-mère du papy mucho de DIEU frère de Moïse du fils d'hercule carotte ami avec Yami : Vi ?

Startold : Non non rien

Yami : Et sinon le tournage de Jimmy neutron ?

Jimmy : C'est not possible !

DIEU : Je ne peux être possible, je suis impossible.

Conan : T'es au courant que ça veut rien dire ?

DIEU : T'es au courant que ton physique ne veut rien dire ?

Ayumi : Ferme ta gueule DIEU

Moïse : Ouah ! VULGARITE ! POLICE !

Gros... Maigret pardon : C'est mieux voix off. Que ce passe-t-il ?

Moïse : Elle a dis un gros mot bouhouhou

Ayumi : It's the life

Clint Fastfood : I'm creator of the fastfood.

Conan : Dedicace au gros mot. Ils sont GIGANTESQUE LES MOTS !

Akai (celui qui à été viré, appelée Homme sans intérêt) : MEGAPHONE ! BOUFFE CA

DIEU : Ayumi t'es qu'une sans ami !

Yami : SALOPE !

Startold : Eyto ça dégénère, tu t'en fou ?

Eyto : Oui Blurp

Sartold : Je peux kidnapper Sera ?

Eyto : Oui oui

Yami : ET VAS Y OUI OUI !

Gin : Avec son beau taxi ! BIP BIP BIP

Un vaisseau spatiale arriva

ET : PROSTERNEZ VOUS ! *fouet*

Gin : E.T ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

ET : Serait-ce... Cette chose appelée : Kebab ?

Conan : Oui

ET : KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB !

50 Extra-terrestre arrivèrent

ET 47 : BOUFFE BOUFFE BOUFFE

Startold : Chut !

Sera : Oui oui

Akai : Oy oy

Yukiko : Voici la plus fantastique des femmes qui fait son entrée

*cricket*

Vermouth : Gros cul, gros bras, petit nic...

Yukiko : SHUT UP !

Shinichi Kudo le détective de l'Est : Kudo Shinichi des !

Conan : KIIIIIIIDDDDD !

Nakamori : ATTRAPEZ LE

Kid : ATTENDEZ ! Naka mori ? TU ES MOURI ! DONC TU ES KID CAR JE SUIS KOGORO !

Nakamori : WHAT DA FUCK ?

**Scène 12 Prise 484215485454445454,246475 : 47000 acteurs morts**

Tsuuuuuuuuuuu ! (Bruit d'un train)

L'homme dansait le gagnam style, accompagné d'un psy(chopathe) et d'une sexy lady

« - Ainsi, tu me laisseras reposer en pet. » Fit Kihe en mettant la music de Psy.

**Music opening 1 FR**

Voix off : Écoutez bien !

Une nouvelle merde qui entre en scène,  
De retour dans le passé.  
On a retrouvé son ancêtre  
Il s'appelle Conankamon.

Il est seul en pleine Egypte,  
Dans un sarcophage moisis  
Les gens le prennent pour un cadavre  
Mais ils ont raison !

Dans la vie, Conankamon aime régner  
Sur les araignées de sa pyramide  
Dans la vie, il laisse son fouet parler.  
Il est devenu pharaon

Qui est le plus débile au monde ? CONAN  
Le plus bouffi et camionneur au monde ? CONAN

Startold revient avec Sera

Startold : Qu'à t-on raté ?

Akaye Shuouichy : Que dalle !

CONANKAMON : J'ai la dalle !

**Scène 19 Prise 21**

Sonoko : J'ai une bonne blague !

Conan : Tu sort de vacance sous les tropiques ?

Sonoko : Comment tu sais ?

Conan : Élémentaire ma chère cleopatre.

Yukiko : Peut plus respirer

Vermouth attrape Shinichi le jette dehors

Yukiko : Ah ! Merci

Startold : Bon et bien... Je crois que je vais y allez, j'ai Conan's Return à gérer. Masumi-chaaaannnnn tu vas me manquer !

Yami : On dirait un pervers

Startold : Mhm ?

Yami : J'ai dis, y'a un vers de terre

Startold : Ah. Sera, je t'emmène

Yami : Dans sa ferme pour cultivez du radis ?

Eyto : Yami se met au niveau de Conan

Yami : J'ai dis, c'est bientôt l'heure de s'instruire autour du repas de midi

Aké : Un re pas ou on a pas de re pos car papa ne fais plus popo LOLOLOLOLOLOL

_Vous comprendrez que les événements ont pris une tournure exceptionnelle, nos acteurs épuisés, Eyto un peu dans les vapes, etc... Vous conclurez donc que les blagues et autres phrases normalement humoristique sont devenu... Moyenne... Un peu de repos suffira pour les remettre sur pieds, pauvre d'eux... Au revoir YamiCecile et Startold, ils reviendront je l'espère =) Nous accueillerons surement d'autres personnes, ne vous inquiétez pas._

_Signé, la magnifique femme dansant du houlahop comme jamais, sous les tropiques avec Sonoko._

Startold : ATTENDEZ ! Ne met pas ton trait, ne met pas ton commentaire de fin. Voulez dire que...

* * *

Startold : MAIS ! Je disais, pour le tournage, tu vas faire comment ? =D

Eyto : T'adore enfoncer le clou plus profond dans le pieu toi...

Startold : Ne commence tu pas à me connaitre, je pari que...

* * *

Startold : MAIS ! Arrête bon sang ! =D Je disais, tu vas trafiquer etc... et faire un montage ?

Eyto : Exactement.. Ne commence tu pas à me connaitre ?

Yami : Bande d'enfoiré ! Vous discutiez sans moi !

Eyto : Oh Yami !

Yami : J'AI DIS APPELLE MOI CECILE !

Startold : Yami x) Yami yami yami !

Eyto : =D

Yami : Vous êtes chiant autant l'un que l'autre, pour la peine, tirage de langue : :P

Eyto : Bref. On se revoit dans deux chapitres Startold ! Moi et Yami nous partons visiter des studios !

Startold : Profitez-bien ! (Moi je garde Masumi-chan ! :P)

* * *

A suivre : Voyage d'Eyto + Yami dans les studios de : Pokemon, Conan's Return (Héhé si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient Startold :P) et Death Note (la première fois c'était Bagdad) ;)

Sinon je suis déçu du chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi... La fatigue de ne pas avoir dodo cte' nuit ? Mouais..


	11. Visite de plateau (2)

Ai-je besoin de préciser que les "Voyage d'Eyto" ne sont que des hors-séries pour visiter d'autre plateau de tournage ?

En direct de mon ordi, via mon clavier car oui j'en ai un, le nouveau chapitre du Making-off est enfin dispo' ... Au menu : Conan's return de Startold, Pokemon et Death Note.

* * *

**Visite de plateau (2)  
**

**Yami dans la place ! (lol ?)**

Yami : On est où ?

Eyto : A Nara, c'est ici que Startold tourne Conan's return. On va voir si ses acteurs sont aussi malades.

_Je rappelle que le taux de débilités de nos acteurs s'élève à 98% d'immaturité contre 2% de bon sens. Merci._

Akai : Bonsoir !

Eyto : Ah bah enfin. Salut. On est venu..

Akai : Startold m'a prévenu, entrez.

Eyto : Et... Tu te plais ici ?

Akai : Depuis que tu m'as viré ^^ Nan mais j'allais démissionner façon. Je n'aime pas ta troupe d'acteur :P

Eyto : Je te comprends.

Startold : ACTION !

_Afin de ne spoilez aucun contenu de la fiction, ce passage à été censurée, vous aurez donc des coulisses des tout premiers chapitres, connu du site. Merci._

Eyto : Sinon, le tournage, tranquille !

Startold : J'ai un fouet à disposition

Eyto : Ah...

Chapitre 2 de Conan's Return

Startold : ACTION !

Sera : MAN !

Startold : Masumi...

Akai : Quand tu veux la pigeonne

Sera : Ta gueule

Startold : Ta gueule =D

- Et tu sais qui tu vas... *explose de rire* **(Ran)**

Akai : Ok...

- Un con comme d'habitude, les clients perdent leurs chien c'est l'apocalypse tu sais...** (Sera)**

Conan : SALUT !

Startold : Plus tard !

Conan : Putain quoi !

Eyto : Chaud, vous avez tourné ces scènes quand ?

Startold : Novembre.

- Quel est votre problème, monsieur ? **(Sera)**

- Je souhaiterais trouver quelqu'un. **(?)**

- D'accord, j'appelle un astronaute et on utilise un satellite... Veuillez patientez.** (Sera)**

Akai : Ça c'est ma sœur ! I love you !

**Criiii criiii criiii **

Gmail :

De Startold à Eyto,

Salut ! Je veux un résumé pour la file T dans les jours à suivre.. Ou sinon. Biip biiip *langage incompréhensible* COMPRIS ! ALORS DÉPÊCHE TOI OU SA VA CHAUFFER !

_Startold,_

Eyto : *se retient de rire*

Startold : Mon message n'a jamais été de tel.

Akai : J'ai piraté le système c'est rien !

Jack Sparrow : A l'abordage !

Startold : Navrée mais je ne peux vous en montrez d'avantage, la fiction étant en cours.

Eyto : C'est rien :D

Yami : T'inquiète, ça te dis une grosse pizza ?

Startold : Avec Sera ?

Eyto : Yep !

Startold : Ok !

_Studio de Pokemon, saison I_

Yami : J'espère qu'un Akai ne va pas surgir !

Eyto : Hrum.

Jessie : TOI !

James : VAURIEN !

Sacha : TONNERRE !

**BOUM**

Eyto : Ok..

? : Mettez-vous sur le côté vite !

DIEU : PUTAIN C'EST EYTO !

Moïse : CACHEZ VOUS !

Pikachu : Pika !

Eyto : Euh.. Pika pika chu ?

Pikachu : Pi ? PIKAAAA !

**BOUM**

Yami : *explose de rire*

Eyto : Bordel ! TU VAS ME LE PAYEZ ! *sort un aimant*

Pikachu : PIKAAAAA !

Eyto : *tonnerre* DIEU je te paye !

DIEU : Okay !

**BOUM**

Eyto** :** Au revoir Pikachu !

Yami : PAUVRE PIKACHU

Sacha : Honnêtement y'a des noms de pokemon je ne comprends pas... Arbok quoi..

Ondine : Et ondine comme nom ce n'est pas mieux sérieux =D

Maman : ONDINE ! ON DINE OU CE SOIR ?

Arbok : Arrrrbooook !

Eyto : J'ai compris ! Un arbre, et un ... bol ?

Scenariste : GG !

Jésus : C'est totalement incohérent

Eyto : Et tes parents, pourquoi t'ont-ils appelés Jésus hein ?

Jésus : Car i'm a BOSS !

DIEU : What ?

Eyto : Jésus, je su... HRUM

**BOUM**

Pierre : Et les noms sont strange man', je m'appelle pierre et dans advanced challend y'a aussi un Pierre. WHAT DA FUCK !

Eyto : Faut l'appeler Gravier MDR

Yami : Un nom de pokemon qui restera gravée à jamais dans l'histoire : GROSTASDMORV

Harry Potter : J'avoue franchement !

Eyto : What da fuck ?

Sacha : Hihihi Tarsal xDayeuh

Pierre : Et pourquoi pas Edogawa ? Pas mal ça !

Yami : SALOPE ! Ne touche pas Conan !

Eyto : Gobou :D GOBETOUT ! Hhahhahahahahahha

Yami : DIEU aussi MDR ^^

DIEU : ... Bye.

**BOUM**

_Région du Kanto, studio de Death Note_

L : Je sais que t'es Kira !

Raito (Light) : Non... Bon d'accord !

L : Oh oui je suis meilleure que Shinichi !

SHBLAF!

L : Bâtard de merde qu'est tu fou là toi

Eyto : Je t'en pose des questions face d'hypoténuse

L : Parle pas comme ça au boss des boss sale pédoncule

Eyto : Tronche de poux !

L : Face de mouche !

Jaden Yuki : Salut Yami

Yami : REEEEEEEE !

L : Espèce d'australopithèque

Eyto : Sale originaire du monde des pustules

Raito : Vous avez fini ?

L : Qu'est-ce que t'as lumière !?

Eyto : J'avoue franchement tu gâche tout petite bouse !

Haibara : MAIN EN L'AIR ! L est en fait Vermouth :

FBI : Faite ce qu'elle vous dit !

L : Oh ma gad ! INSPECTEUR YOKOMIZO ! C'est vous ! JE VOUS AIME !

Yokomizo : Ouiiiiiiiii ! Je t'aime L

Near : Hello ! Oh mon dieu c'est la brigade que j'ai appelée pour déboucher mes chiottes ?

Eyto : NEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR ! (Je suis fan de Near c'est rien ^^) Je t'aime !

Near : Eyto ! C'est toi !

Eyto : Non c'est Vodka

Near : Faisons l'amouuuuur !

L : Tu m'as trompayeuh !

Yami : Manque plus que Conan :'(

Yokomizo : It's a party !

L : I love you yokomizo !

Eyto : On peut faire une partou... Tondre ma pelouse hihi ! Oui oui tondre ma pelouse lalala !

Yami : Oh mon dieu un point pour toi !

Near : Near sait lire !

Inspecteur Maigre : Eyto... Tu fou quoi ici !

Eyto : Je fais l'amou... Je fais une amulette ! C'est ça !

Yokomizo : Casse-toi le gros on ne veut pas de toi !

Nire : Oups Near : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Eyto : Fils de snobuslagatorusopatusburusla fukuorumadikatus !

Vermouth : Oh ! Ou parlez le snoborus ?! Fantastiquorus !

Near : Pourquoi cette pétasse est ici ?

Yami : Pas d'insulte !

DIEU : ENFLUUUUUUURE !

Eyto : Pas lui !

Near : Comme t'es vieux ! Parfait, va déboucher mes chiottes !

Eyto : *explose de rire*

DIEU : Mais... mais

Near : DIEU ! Obéis ou Kira s'occupe de toi

**XXX**

**L : Yaaadaaaa ! Yokomizo monte sur mon dos on va jouer au Poney ! **

**Yokomizo : Yihaaaaaaa ! J'aime faire trembler la terre !**

**XXX**

Near : Euh.

Yami : Eyto ?

Eyto : Viii ?

Yami : Faudrait peut-être rentrée, je te rappelle, juste comme ça bien sûr, que t'as un tournage à faire.

Near : JAMAIS ! Je ne lâcherais pas EYTO !

L : JAMAIS ! Je ne lâcherais pas YOKOMIZO

Startold : Salut !

Sacha : Salut all !

Eyto : Je sens que ça va être Bagdad !

Conan : KEBAAAAAAAAAAB

Vermouth : Va te faire foutre SHINICHI

Kogoro : Alélé !

Sacha du bourg-palette : KOGORO ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FAISONS L'AMOU...

Eri : TROMPEUR !

Eyto : DIEUUU A L'AIDE !

Moïse : Il récure les chiottes !

Near : PLUS VITE ! *fouet*

Mario : Bowser à kidnapper Peach !

Link : Ganondorf à kidnapper Zelda !

Shrek : Charmant à kidnapper Fiona !

Eyto : LOOOOOOL !

Arbok : *fais l'arbre*

Pikachu : Pika !

Eyto : NON PAS LUI !

Yami : TOUS AUX ABRIS !

Tout le monde cours...

DIEU : *se cache dans les toilettes et referme le couvercle* fuck ! Du gâteau au chocolat !

Near : Oups.

Pikachu : Pi-ka-chuuuuuuuuuuu

**BOUM**

_Eyto : Nous revoilà au plateau !_

_Yami : Je vais donc repartir, j'ai une fiction à faire tourner moi aussi (Mouais, on y crois moyennement là hein ?). On se parle sur Skype_

_Eyto : No problèm. Mais du coup... Je me retrouve à nouveau solo sur le plateau moi ? ..._

* * *

Au passage je les remercie, ou remercies mais on s'en fou, de m'avoir autorisé à les "introduire" dans la fiction, ça rajoute du contenu et des personnalités je trouve.

M'enfin, ils reviendront ;) A la prochaine !

***Criiii***

**Eyto : FUCK ! Bob la télé à encore péter...**


	12. Tanteï Duty : Délire online (2)

Le deuxième chapitre, et donc, la 4ème et 5ème connexion. 2000 Mots qui j'espère vous feront sourire. Sinon, 25 minute pour upload, merci la connec' internet en mousse. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Connexion 4 : Deux philosophes pour le prix d'un

Lancement...

L : Oui. Je m'y plais.

**"Salon du clan (Code Name)... Admin : Sushi"**

Eyto : Evite d'amener Mello, conseil d'ami

**Eyto a quitté**

Tantei-kun : L. Un nom d'une syllabe. Bravo.

**Light a rejoint**

L : Mon vrai nom est…

L : Je vais m'abstenir

Sushi : Vaut mieux.

Light : Tu me soupçonnes encore ?

L : Sinon j'aurais craché le morceau petite gomme.

Shampoing : Petite gomme ?

Sushi : Il me plait ce L.

L : Shampoing ? Carrément ?

Tantei-kun : Entièrement je dirais

L : Tantei-kun… Quel est l'utilité de mettre un nom pareil ? Montrer à tout le monde que tu es détective ?

**Tantei-kun a quitté **

ScientiX : O_o

Sushi : O_o

Shampoing : O_o

Lamekensai : o_O

Sushi : -_-'

L : J'y suis pour rien si cette pomme est colérique. Qu'il quitte, ce jeu n'est pas fait pour les noobs.

Sushi : Je plusoi.

**Tantei-kun a rejoint**

Tantei-kun : Un ami m'avait invité

L : Et merde…

Light : Ryuzaki ?

L : Tu es prié de m'appeler Monsieur L ici.

Light : Pardon ?

L : Tu es prié de dire « Excusez-moi Monsieur L » ici.

Light : T'es autoritaire pour te venter en ligne ?

L : Pas du tout. J'ai toujours été comme ça envers les soumis.

**Light a quitté**

Sushi : Vous habitez ensemble ?

L : Malheureusement oui pour une enquête

Sushi : Ca va chier !

L : Je crois aussi.

L : …

**L a quitté**

Tantei-kun : C'était sûrement une envie pressante.

Sushi : -'

Shampoing : J'ai faim !

**Mello a rejoint**

Shampoing : Je vais me prendre du chocolat

Mello : CHOCOLAT !

Sushi : Oh putain

**Sushi a quitté**

**Tantei-kun a quitté**

**RaNee a quitté**

**L a rejoint**

**L a quitté**

**(J'ai explosé de rire solo ici)**

**Shampoing a quitté**

**Bouboule a quitté**

**Chuck Norris a quitté**

Mello : Gné ?

_Plus tard,_

**Sushi invite Tantei-kun, RaNee, Shampoing, Lamekensai, Bouboule, L, Shampoing3 & Cheveuxlong dans le salon privé  
**

**L est passée Admin. Liste Admin du clan : Suhsi, L.**

**Lancement de la partie…**

**Partie lancé**

**MAP : Maison du professeur Agasa**

Sushi : La preuve de ce que j'avançais ce matin

L : Qui diable à crée ce jeu.

Tantei-kun : Un con

Sushi : Tu te situes dans l'exact même catégorie, alors ne dis rien micro colle.

L : Mhm. J'aime.

Shampoing : Pour le truc des Silver Bullet, tu me pardonne ?

Sushi : Ai-je le choix ?

Shampoing : Non.

Sushi : Tu viens de me voler la réponse.

**RaNee a tué Sushi**

Sushi : Que tu ne sois pas Chinoise, ok, mais tué des alliées –'

RaNee : T'as qu'à pas te jeter sur ma grenade…

Sushi : Si t'avais pas jeté la grenade sur moi aussi

L : Je l'accorde.

**Tantei-kun a tué L**

**L a tué Sushi**

**Sushi a tué Lamekensai**

**Lamekensai a tué Tantei-kun**

L : D'accord.

Sushi : Ce sont des choses qui arrive, n'ai crainte Conan.

Shampoing : Au point où tu en es.

**Misa a rejoint**

**Cheveuxlong a quitté**

L : Oh putain.

Misa : CC lé garfons !

Sushi : OH DIABLE !

Tantei-kun : Putain mes yeux !

L : Virez-la !

RaNee : faisable uniquement dans le salon !

Shampoing : Nom de dieu !

Sushi : Prière ! Demandez à Agasa d'ajouter des fonctions pour gérer le salon de son clan comme l'exclusion !

**Misa a tué Sushi**

**Misa a tué L**

**Misa a tué Shampoing**

**Misa a tué RaNee**

**Misa a tué Tantei-kun **

Sushi : PUTAIN !

L : T'as des alliées petite pute de mafieux

Sushi : Invite Light !

L : Heu. Pourquoi ?

Sushi : Il est l'élu ! Il nous sauvera !

**L invite Light**

**Light a rejoint**

Misa : Ma amor ! Jtéme mo bb ! Jsu a ta ispozityon !

Sushi : Bordel de merde !

Tantei-kun : Quel horreur !

L : Intervient Light et je retire les chaines pendant 48 heures ! **(Light et L sont séparés par une porte mais la flemmardise empêche L de lui parler.)**

Light : CA ME VA !

Misa : Mo light d'amur ke fé pur twa ?

Sushi : Je ne vois plus rien !

L : De même !

Shampoing3 : VIREZ-LA !

Light : Misa. Je te propose un restaurant rien qu'à deux, puis on ira regarder les étoiles et…

**Misa a quitté**

Light : …

L : Merci du fond de mes yeux light !

Light : Chaine. 48. Vite.

**Light a quitté**

**L est absent**

**Tantei-kun a tué L**

**Sushi a tué Shampoing**

**Tantei-kun a tué L**

**RaNee a tué Tantei-kun **

**Chienchien a rejoint**

Sushi : Putain de salope norvégienne !

**Chienchien a quitté**

Sushi : Je parlais à Vermouth –'

**Cheveuxlong a rejoint**

**Shampoing a quitté**

**Cheveuxlong a quitté**

Sushi : Ouais ok.

Tantei-kun : XD

**Tantei-kun a tué L**

**Tantei-kun a tué L**

Sushi : Heu.

Shampoing3 : Conan ?

**Bouboule a fait une indigestion**

**Bouboule a quitté**

**Tantei-kun a tué L**

**L est plus AFK (absent)**

**L a tué Tantei-kun **

L : Oh toi !

**L a tué Tantei-kun **

Sushi : Ça sent le conflit.

L : Un peu

Shampoing : Ryuzaki XD

L : Pour toi c'est Maitre des pizzas.

Sushi : Appelle la Morue.

L : Morue XD

Tantei-kun : Ce n'était pas raie ?

**L a tué Tantei-kun **

**Sushi a tué RaNee**

L : Charmant.

**Light a rejoint**

Light : Merci.

**Light a quitté**

**Shampoing a rejoint**

L : De rien Light.

Sushi : *-*

**L a tué Tantei-kun **

Lamekensai : Putain revoilà la sociopathe.

L : Elle s'appelle Morue.

Sushi : +1

Tantei-kun : XD

**L a tué Tantei-kun **

**L a tué Tantei-kun **

Shampoing : Tsss. Bande de petites fraises moisies.

Sushi : Va dormir c'est l'heure

**L a tué Tantei-kun **

Sushi : L t'es en forme

L : Quand on me cherche on me trouve

**L a tué Tantei-kun **

**Tantei-kun a tué L**

Tantei-kun : DANS TON CUL !

**Fin de la partie**

**Dans l'accueil**

L : Honorable partie

Sushi : Score satisfaisant

Shampoing : Bonne paire de kill

RaNee : Temps mitigé…

Tantei-kun : Plutôt bof comme série

**Eyto a rejoint**

Eyto : Aux abris. Mello arrive.

**Eyto a quitté**

L : Et merde.

**Impossible de quitter la partie car Matt a hacker le « salon » privé.**

**Matt a rejoint**

**Mello a rejoint**

**Near a rejoint**

Mello : CHOCOLAT !

Connexion 5 : La magie de Kira

**Eyto a rejoint**

Eyto : Aux abris. Mello arrive.

**Eyto a quitté**

L : Et merde.

**Impossible de quitter la partie car Matt a hacker le « salon » privé.**

**Matt a rejoint**

**Mello a rejoint**

**Near a rejoint**

Mello : CHOCOLAT !

**Impossible de quitter la partie car Matt a hacker le « salon » privé.**

**Impossible de quitter la partie car Matt a hacker le « salon » privé.**

**Impossible de quitter la partie car Matt a hacker le « salon » privé.**

Tantei-kun : On va mourir !

L : ETEIGNEZ LES CONSOLES !

Matt : Je vous le déconseille fortement, je hack le système sinon.

L : RALLUMEZ LES CONSOLES !

Sushi : C'était tellement prévisible.

Mello : Pourquoi ce putain de microbe évadé d'une pharmacie me suit partout !

Near : Peut-être car Matt m'a demandé de venir.

**Chienchien a rejoint**

Sushi : Putain de pustule hawaïenne !

**Chienchien a quitté (Dans sa tristesse il a dû débrancher le câble électrique ce qui lui a permis de quitter.) **

Sushi : Mais lui…

Tantei-kun : Toujours au mauvais moment

**Shampoing a quitté (Tellement maladroite que son électricité à sauter… Ou peut-être l'instinct de survie.)**

**Cheveuxlong a rejoint**

Sushi : Gin pourquoi tu défends autant Vodka… Tu devrais le laisser venir ici, grâce à nos rabaissement et nos discution intellectuel il sera plus intelligent…

**Cheveuxlong a quitté (Vodka a dû détruire le cpmpteur…)**

Sushi : Voilà qui est juste.

Mello : Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi le chocolat noir est plus apprécié.

Tantei-kun : On n'en a rien à foutre

**Misa a rejoint**

Mello : PUTAIN !

**Impossible de quitter la partie car Matt a hacker le « salon » privé.**

**Impossible de quitter la partie car Matt a hacker le « salon » privé.**

**Impossible de quitter la partie car Matt a hacker le « salon » privé.**

**Impossible de quitter la partie car Matt a hacker le « salon » privé.**

**Impossible de quitter la partie car Matt a hacker le « salon » privé.**

**Impossible de quitter la partie car Matt a hacker le « salon » privé.**

Mello : MATT RETIRE VITE !

L : MATT PUTAIN VITE

Matt : VIRUS !

Sushi : Comment ce putain de génie soviétique maitre de l'informatique peut-il se laisser hacker par un virus…

L : Car c'est un putain d'évadé psychiatrique

Matt : Merde. Le système est hacker

L : Le staff ne peut pas arranger le problème ?

**Impossible de quitter la partie car Matt a hacker le « salon » privé.**

**Impossible de quitter la partie car Matt a hacker le « salon » privé.**

**Impossible de quitter la partie car Matt a hacker le « salon » privé.**

Tantei-kun : Hacker un jeu… Enorme.

Misa : bjr ta lé mode !

L : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Sushi : DIABLE !

Mello : Appelez une ambulance !

Matt : VITE !

**Light a rejoint**

Light : FUCK !

**Impossible de quitter la partie car Matt a hacker le « salon » privé.**

Matt : XD

Tantei-kun : On est coincé !

L : On ne peut pas l'exclure !

Misa : Kan lé party ve conencé ? D enzi fe joué !

Sushi : Putain !

Shampoing : SUSHI JE T'AIME !

**Shampoing a été exclu**

**Sushi a été exclu**

**Light a été renommée en Lumière**

Lumière : Pardon ?

Matt : Le système est en train de péter ! **(Comme ca que Shampoing et Sushi ont été exclu)**

**Lumière a été renommée en Light puis exclu**

**Kira a rejoint la partie**

L : Kira ! Sauve nous vire Misa !

Kira : Pourquoi obéirais-je ?

L : Pour ta survie, tu dois régner le plus longtemps possible non ?

Near : Je te conseille de l'exclure si tu ne veux pas que ton règne prenne fin par aveuglement.

**Kira a exclu Misa**

**Light a rejoint**

L : Merci Light

Light : De ?

L : WTF ?

Kira : Je ne suis pas Light

**La partie commence**

**MAP : Prison d'Osaka**

**Shampoing a rejoint**

**Sushi a rejoint**

Sushi : Sacré Vermouth. On vous a manqué hein.

Tantei-kun : Non.

**Kira a tué Tantei-kun **

**Kira a tué Light**

**Kira a tué L**

L : -'

Sushi : Carrément

**Kira a tué Tantei-kun **

**Kira a tué Shampoing**

L : J'appelle Watari

**Kira a tué Tantei-kun **

**Kira a tué Lamekensai**

Sushi : Comment peut-il me tuer alors que je ne suis même pas encore dans la partie

Mello : Peut-on savoir où tu es dans ce cas ?

Sushi : Dans un chargement…

Kira : Tu es sûr ?

Sushi : Oui

**Kira a tué Sushi**

L : WATARI !

**Watari a rejoint**

Watari : Quel est le problème ?

Kira : Quilsh…

**Watari a quitté**

L : *-*

Matt : PUTAIN

**Le système a été hacker, impossible d'exclure**

**Tantei-kun a tué Light**

**Kira a tué Tantei-kun **

**Kira a tué L**

Sushi : Je ne comprendrais jamais les gens comme toi

Kira : Pourquoi ?

Sushi : Ça t'avance à quoi de faire autant de kill ? Montrer un ratio que seul toi peux voir ?

Kira : Tu marques un point… Mais… Vous faire chier aussi.

Tantei-kun : Perso ça me fait rire

**Kira a quitté**

L : WTF

**Chienchien a rejoint**

Chienchien : Suichi espèce de petite merde égyptienne des anciens temps provenant des couilles d'une mouche à trois têtes mentalement malades.

Sushi : Va-t'en sale bouseux hygiénique mythiquement antique

**Chienchien a quitté**

**Cheveuxlong a rejoint**

Cheveuxlong : +1

**Cheveuxlong a quitté**

Shampoing : Conan t'es vraiment un putain de puant antipathique

Sushi : Autant faire la part des choses, si tu ne l'avais pas enlevé pour lui passer un savon le soir de notre affrontement…

RaNee : Vous vous êtes battus

Tantei-kun : Non. Il a tiré sur Vermouth.

RaNee : C'est qui Vermouth ?

**ScientiX a rejoint**

ScientiX : Un ordinateur de haute gamme de 5 TO gratuit et…

**Matt a exclu RaNee**

ScientiX : Demain 16h

**ScientiX a quitté**

Sushi : PUTAIN ! Ce n'est pas un moulin ici

**Fin de la partie**

**Misa a rejoint**

L : Matt

**Matt a exclu Misa**

**Matt à inclus une censure au salon privé**

**Matt contrôle désormais les entrées et sorties**

Matt : Cela correspond-il à tes attentes ?

Mello : ***** MATT *** ****** **** de **** ENLEVE LA CENSURE

Sushi : Je te le déconseille vivement Matt

L : Je plusoi a 100%

Tantei-kun : De même

Mello : MATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Matt à retirer la censure**

L : Et merde.

* * *

La censure désormais retiré, plus rien n'empêchera Mello d'insulter à sa guise... Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	13. NightS : Coulisse (8)

Il est là ! Le premier d'un double chapitre sur "Le complexe de l'organisation". En revanche, le tournage est délaisser... Les acteurs de Death Note se sont invités ! L, Matt, Mello, Near et Light. Je suis super fier de ce chapitre, il est le plus long en plus ^^ Attention, Rating T. Insulte + Bruit de... Enfin, une dame exposant à tout le monde ce qu'elle ressent sous la coue... ! Prêt ? GO !

* * *

**Pour rappel : Détective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama. Detah Note apparient à Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata car sinon Near m'appartiendrais et je ne le lâcherais jamais. Dans ce chapitre, Near et moi s'aimons à la folie. C'est un Sketch par contre.  
**

* * *

**Tir de couverture : Coulisse & No Movie**

Savez-vous ce que font nos acteurs lorsque les caméras et eux-mêmes se retrouvent seuls ? Sans Eyto ? Bienvenue dans… No Movie

1

DIEU : Aba aba aba aba aba…

Moïse : Tête que t'as

DIEU : Gateaaaaaaaaaaaaaau !

Jésus : Zazazaza !

Eyto : Vous êtes sérieux ?

2

Conan : Pst ! Approche

Cameraman : Hm ?

Conan : KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB

Cameraman : Okay d'accord.

3

Aké Sushi : AH QUE COUCOU

Cameraman : Bonjour

Akai : Ta gueule

Aké : Mais va y qu'est ce qu'il se passe in ta tête you ?

Vermouth : Ta gueule.

4

XXX

Near : Allez !

Eyto : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii !

XXX

5

Startold : *se tire avec Sera* Chut Masumi

Sera : Vi !

Startold : MERDE ! Cramé ! *lance ses pompes*

Cameraman 41 : *Se la prend en pleine tronche, tombe et tout explose* Aoutch

6

DIEU : ABABABABABABA !

Eyto : Je ne savais pas que t'aimais Babar.

DIEU : Je suis Dieu aussi.

Near : KIRA ! SAUTEZ-LUI DESSUS !

Eyto : Non mon Near !

DIEU : …

Near : Oh un lit ! Mais que fait-il là !

Eyto : Oui ! Allons mettre de nouveau drap ensemble !

7

Conan : Approche !

Cameraman : Pas une deuxième fois ça ne marchera pas

Conan : T'es con y'a une tache sur l'écran

Cameraman : Ah ? *s'approche*

Conan : KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB

**Coulisse de : Tir de couverture (On devrait plutôt dire « Funny Café »)**

**[Dans ce chapitre, on parle d'un Crossover, étant donné que les personnages de Death Note s'invitent sur le plateau… M'enfin, ils seront punis. Beaucoup d'insulte aussi, autant prévenir ! (Mello : La faute à Near…) Bonne lecture !]**

Eyto : VAS Y A fond DONF DONF !

DIEU : Ohéohéohé !

*musique entrainante*

Psy : Gangna…

Azo : Dégage toi *le pousse*

Conan : VAS Y …

Eyto : A DONF DONF !

Jésus : Yipaaaah cette musique est entrainante !

Azo : COUPLET !

Cameraman : COUPEZ !

Ayumi : Le pain de mie c'est de la mie ! *chante*

Azo : REFRAIN

Eyto : VAS Y A FOND !

ALL : DONF DONF !

Eyto : *se réveille*

Azo : La soirée d'hier… Plus jamais.

Akai : Eyto à mal digérée les sakés… Il a tout ressortie.

Eyto : Sympa, merci pour l'image

Akai : Y'avais du jaune au milieu

Eyto : *vomit*

_Première erreur_

« - Vous deux ! Sous-sol ! On va séxer ! »

« - Yipaaaaaaaaah ! »

Prise 4

« - Vous deux ! Sous-sol ! Near et Eyto nous attendent ! »

Prise 9

« - Vous deux ! Sous-sol ! On à acheter un nouveau lit à Ikea c'est tout dur ! »

« - Comme ma… »

Prise 18

« - Vous… »

« - ABREGE ! »

DIEU : Qui pour un strip poker !

Ayumi : *se déshabille et danse comme une p*te* Lilalilalou

Mitsuhiko : Wouaaaaaaaaaa

Genta : Wouaaaaaaaaaa

Conan : Bouaaaark !

Ayumi : Viens Conan on va sexer !

Eyto : J'ai mis des caméras un peu partout ça va chauffer !

Genta : La casserole ?

Ayumi : Moi je propose qu'on les enlève !

DIEU : Moi je propose d'empêcher Ayumi de les enlevés !

Conan : Je propose d'ajouter un enregistrement afin de les visionner plus tard !

Azo : Je propose de faire danser Vermouth nu dans la chambre !

DIEU : +1

Ayumi : +1

Conan : +1 car Ayumi ce n'est pas très beau

Akai : +1

Cognac : +2

Near : +1

Gin : D'accord mais sans toi

Near : PD, va déboucher mes chiottes !

Gin : Putain tu fou quoi dans tes chiottes sérieux !

Near : Bah j'ai jeté le vomit de mon amour =)

Eyto : Le jaune avec ?

L : Ouais…

Near : Oh non pas lui !

L : Si…

Conan : Fou quoi lui ?

Near : Putain mais pas LUI !

Gin : Y'a de la merde qui bouche ces chiottes de merde !

L : J'aime embêter Near !

Ayumi : Je vois !

Eyto : C'est dans sa nature !

Genta : Ou est la nature ?

Near : PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE FUCK*NG GOD DE MERDE PAS LUI !

L : XD

Eyto : Censuré please !

L : Si Mello vient et qu'il découvre que Near est ici, j'espère que t'as une bonne réserve de chocolat Eyto

Conan : TOUT BOUFFER !

Eyto : Fils de pute.

L : Oh ! Genre l'insulte !

Aké : helo !

L : PAS LUIII !

Near : MAIS PAS CE PUTAIN DE CONNARD HYSTERIQUE ENFUI D'UN HOPITAL PSYCHIATHIQUE DU POLE NORD DE MES COUILLES

Eyto : Near chérie ?

Near : Ta gueule.

Gin : Eyto, tu ne veux pas appeler Mello pour virer Near ? Pour qu'on puisse vivre plus longtemps ?

Conan : Car si je meurs, j'aurais plus de kebab…

Azo : Pire, si on meurt, qui va s'amuser à pirater les caméras pour regarder les enregistrements de Vermouth nu ?

Gin : +1

DIEU : +1

Boss : +1

Ayumi : +1

Conan : Maso elle !

Eyto : Ta gueule.

Near : BORDEL PAS CET ESPECE DE CR…

DIEU : *jette Near par la fenêtre*

Eyto : MON AMOUUUR

Near : Bien le bonjour ! Salut L

L : WTF ?

Eyto : Namour ?

Mello : BANDE DE PD !

Sera : Fils de pute casse-toi !

DIEU : Va te faire cuire un mouchoir plein de morve remplis de poil de cul

Near : Je vous aime tellement !

L : Qu'à tu fais à Near DIEU

Joséphine : C'est moi

Conan : Revoilà la naine en botte –'

Eyto : RENDEZ-MOI MON NAMOUR !

L : JAMAIS !

Mello : +1

Matt : +1

Eyto : Vous sortez d'où avec vos +1 c'est quoi ce dawa ?

Conan : +1

Eyto : Ok toi.

DIEU : Hé c'est mon boulot de faire voler les gens !

Near : Arrêtez cette violence, c'est les vacances !

Joséphine : Me suis gourez de potion -_-'

Eyto : On avait remarqué bravo ! BRAVO

L : Pourquoi ses hurlements ou figurent un nombre incroyable de grossièreté me manque ?

Mello : Tu as tellement l'habitude avec Near, pour toi ça devient des compliments… Zete gay point.

L : +1

Eyto : Pardon ?

Mello : Il te trompe avec L

L : +2

Eyto : Pardon ?

L : Oublie c'est rien, une histoire de durex.

Ayumi : J'ai tout vu ! Les caméras ont filmé ! J'ai une preuve !

L : Un Conan toute ta vie ça te va ?

Ayumi : Marché conclu.

L : Conannnnn ?

Eyto : Near me trompe ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Near : Near sait lire

DIEU : Deux foi la même blague en deux jours c'est naze

Conan : oui L ?

Ayumi : T'es à moi pendant … Toute ma vie !

Conan : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Ayumi : J'ai des durex !

Mello : Je suis son fournisseur en fait !

Matt : Joséphine t'as fini !?

Near : PAS CE PUTAIN DE PANDA HYSTERIQUE BOUFFEUR DE SUCRE PLEIN DE DIABETE !

L : Ça ne veut juste strictement rien dire m'enfin.

Eyto : NEAR TU ME TROMPE !

Near : Ah bon ?

Mello : Avec L

L : +1

Ayumi : Mon Conan et moi on va sexer ! A toute ! *l'embrasse puis le tire*

Conan : AU SECOURS ! L JE TE FILE UN CARGO REMPLIS DE BONBON ARRETE LA !

L : Marché conclu !

Ayumi : Et mes caméras ! La preuve !

L : Je demanderais à Watari de localiser le Cargo ! Amuse-toi bien Ayumi !

Ayumi : Yipaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Near : Je ne te trompe pas avec ce panda t'es fou !

Mello : Avec Matt aussi…

Eyto : Salaud !

Near : Il ment !

Mello : Avec Light, avec Misa…

Near : Je ne suis pas hétéro putain !

Moïse : Tsss !

Eyto : Near enculé !

L : J'avoue !

Mello : Avec Watari, avec Linda, avec Light une nouvelle fois,…

Eyto : Putain deux fois avec Kira !

L : JE LE SAVAIS !

Azo : Oulà ça chauffe !

Mello : Avec Matsuda, une aventure a 3 avec Akai et Vermouth, …

Eyto : AKAI ! FILS DE …

Mello : Et avec moi.

Near : MENSONGE !

Eyto : Ouais ! J'ai confiance en mon Nearounet.

L : Light que fais-tu ici ?

Light : On m'a laissé solo là-bas.

L : Cherche Kira… Ah bah c'est toi je suis con.

Mello : Putain il me lèche le cul ce tas de merde

Near : Ta gueule serpillère à merde

Eyto : Near vs Mello !

Mello : Ou est mon chocolat Eyto

Near : Dans mes chiottes, Gin les débouche là.

DIEU : Putain mais qu'il accélère

Eyto : Si tu n'es pas content rejoins-le

Near : +1

Mello : +1

Ayumi : Oh oui ! *dans la chambre avec Conan*

Mello : MOINS DE BRUIT PUTAIN !

Matt : On ne fait pas autant de bruit Mello et moi !

L : Mello t'es sûr c'était des Durex dans la boite ? Car je n'ai pas des chaussettes aux pieds mais des capotes…

Mello : Oups

Near : Comment tu fais pour avoir des capotes au bout des doigts de pieds toute la journée sans t'en rendre compte -_-' Sérieux quoi…

Ayumi : SA PIQUE !

DIEU : TA GUEULE

Near : Moi et Eyto on n'en utilise pas

Azo : DEGUEU !

L : T'imagine, mes chaussettes ont trainés dans mon tas de sucre…

Ayumi : ATCHOUM !

L : Je crois que j'ai foutu du sucre dans…

Mello : Epargne nous ce supplice s'il te plait

Eyto : Near, on a oublié Vermouth dans la chambre

Near : Tu aimes à 3 ?

Eyto : Non.

Near : Laisse-la crever alors.

DIEU : Mais elle hurle !

Mello : Nan c'est Ayumi…

L : Charmante la fillette.

Matt : Putain c'est de ta faute L si on entend Ayumi hurler…

L : Non

Matt : Et Near !

Near : Non…

Eyto : C'est la faute à tout le monde !

L : +1

Near : +1

Matt : -1, ce n'est pas à cause de tous les acteurs… Non. De vous trois !

Eyto : La majeur partie quoi…

Ayumi : PLUS FORT !

DIEU : Toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut, toujours plus…

Azo : Tu sors !

Near : Ça coute combien un ours en peluche ?

Gin : 40 euros

Near : T'as fini de déboucher mes chiottes ?! Parfait, va faire les courses !

Eyto : 40 EUROS ! On ne parle pas en frite sale belge !

Gin : Primo, je ne suis pas belge, deuxio, t'as quelque chose contre les belges ?

Eyto : Du tout, je les aime bien =)

Mello : Putain Conan à bouffer mon milka ce fils de pute

Matt : Calme toi !

Near : Bouffi de merde !

L : Sachez aussi que 8 mois de garnison de chocolat ne durent que 8 jours pour Mello

Matt : Il n'a jamais grossis ce bâtard…

L : Ouais

Light : Putain L, arrête de bouffer tu vas avoir du diabète !

L : Tant pis je crèverais comme un PD

Near : Ta gueule

Mello : TSSS

Light : Je n'aurais pas le plaisir d'inscrire ton nom sur…

L : IL A AVOUER ! KIRAAAAAAA !

Near : En même temps on n'est pas sur le plateau de DT osef

Ayumi : Oh ouiiii !

Near : TA GUEULE !

DIEU : +1

Eyto : +2

Gin : +1

Vermouth : +1

Near : T'es revenu des courses ?

Gin : La caissière ressemblait à Misa, j'ai rebroussé chemin…

Light : +1

L : Il dit +1 car il couche avec moi =)

Light : -1

Mello : +1

Near : +1

Ayumi : *sort* Ouaaa !

Conan : Tsss

DIEU : Enfin !

Mello : C'était pas trop piquant les Durex ?

Conan : PD c'était des chaussettes !

L : J'y suis pour rien, c'est lui le fournisseur.

Eyto : Il se fait tard… Near ! La chambre est libre !

Gin : Qui avait remarqué Vermouth ? Qui a remarqué qu'elle a fini son show ?

Eyto : Pas moi

DIEU : Pas moi

L : Pas moi

Mello : Pas moi

Matt : Personne =D

Vermouth : Bande de connard

Mello : Qui a remarqué que je ne me suis pas énerver de voir que le chocolat avait été bouffé ?

Matt : Tu t'es énervé…

Mello : BATARD !

Eyto : *sort de la chambre avec Near qui remet sa chemise* Qui a remarquer que ça n'a duré que 14 secondes ?

Gin : Raison ?

Light : Raison ?

Eyto : C'est mouillé !

Conan : Oups !

L : C'est le sucre qui a fondu.

Eyto : Qui a remarqué que ce n'est même pas un « coulisse » car on fait que parler depuis plus de 2000 mots ?

L : +1 sérieux…

Eyto : C'est un crossover ^^'

Near : Ouais.

Eyto : Le plus long chapitre de BTS, mais aussi mon favori, avec toutes les conneries qu'on a ... Hrum.

L : Dès demain ça continuera !

Mello : Ouais, et je veux mon chocolat

Matt : Moi mon ordi !

Ayumi : Moi des capotes !

Conan : Moi rompre le pacte avec L

L : JAMAIS ! Elle détient des preuves !

Conan : Je préfère faire sa avec Ran qu'avec elle !

Ayumi : Conan… Je crois… Que je suis enceinte !

Mello : OH PUTAIN ELLE VA ACCOUCHER !

L : PAS BOUGEZ ! J'étais médecin dans une autre vie

Near : Ok lui XD

Matt : je capte plus INTERNET ! PEUX PAS CHERCHEZ DE L'AIDE !

L : Bref. On se revoit demain =)

Mello : Avec plaisir !

Near : Yep

Eyto : Bisous Nearounet ! 3

/SHBLAF/

* * *

2600 Mots sur Wod, 2084 ici... WTF ? Bon on ne va pas s'énerver pour si peu. *On entend des explosions au loin*. Dans le proch. chapitre, même chose, DT sera présent, cette-fois avec Watari, Matsuda et Misa. A la prochaine !


	14. Commande Sir ! (1)

**Commande sir !**

* * *

Bon, vous aurez captez je crois. Le Making-off ne propose pas que du Coulisse et du Voyage… On a une belle liste moi et Azo' (Il m'aide un peu pour le Mak-off). On a des Tanteï-Duty, des 'In Real Life' des 'Commande sir' ou encore du 'Me too', avec des épisodes de DC parfois.

Aujourd'hui, je ne consacre plus 1, ni 2, voir 3 chapitres par mois pour le Mak-off mais 4 voire 5. Il n'y a que très peu de fiction « Parody / Humor ». Commande Sir, c'est simplement entre 4 et 8 acteurs, qui dinent dans le calme. Jusqu'à ce que le tout dégénère… Court chapitre en revanche !

Le but ici n'est pas de faire rire, mais de détendre, de montrer la vie des acteurs. Enjoy !

* * *

Diner no°1 : Au menu, de la mousse.

* * *

Tokyo, restaurant 5 étoiles, rue de l'étoile du nord.

Conan : BOUFFE BOUFFE BOUFFE

Conan, Ran, Akai, Sera, Amuro et Genta sont présents ce soir.

Sera : Un kebab ? Ici ? It's not possible, tout ce qui ressemble à un kebab ici à des piles !

Conan : Ta gueule grosse dinde

Ran : De la dinde 3

Conan : Morue primaire

Serveur : Puis-je prendre votre commande ?

Conan : Non dégage ! Hhahahahaha

Akai : *-*

Conan : Je souhaite 3 menus Kebab, un sandwich au poulet, une paella,…

Sera : …

Ran : …

Genta : …

Conan : Du riz au curry, un homard et des glaces !

Genta : De même.

Serveur : Ce sera tout ?

Akai : *Regarde son portefeuille* Euh. Oui-oui

Sera : On à pas de thune je vous signale

Conan : On fraudera !

Ran : Mais t'es un putain de délinquant en fait !

Le diner est servi, 20 minutes plus tard.

Conan : KEBABBBBBBBB ! *chope le kebab*

La paella tombe dans les cheveux de Sera

Conan : *explose de rire*

Sera : IL M'A FALLU TROIS PUTAIN DE LONGUE HEURE A ME COIFFER PETITE PUTE !*l'étrangle*

Akai : PUTAIN MA COUPE DE CHAMPAGNE !

Ran : Genta arrête de manger !

Amuro : Mais arrêtez !

Serveur : APPELEZ LA POLICE !

Amuro : SALOPE !

Conan : Bitch please

Sera : Tiens, bouffe le ton kebab *étale le kebab sur sa tronche*

Conan : C'EST DE LA MOUSSE !

Serveur : On n'avait plus de bœuf, ni de frite, ni de tomate… ni de sauce

Amuro : Je vais détendre l'atmosphère

Sera : PETITE MERDE

Serveur : -_-'

Akai : Mais lâche le ! On en a besoin pour encore quelques jours !

Sera regarde méchamment Akai

Akai : TUE-LE TUE-LE !

Amuro : O CLER DA LE LUNEUH MO AMI PIERO !

Conan : PUTAIN ! *lance son verre sur Amuro*

Sera : Ouais ! *de même*

Genta : A LA BOUFFE ! *croque les cheveux de Sera*

Conan : OH MON DIEU !

AKAI : Il bouffe les cheveux de ma sœur !

Genta : C'est de la mousse ! Putain…

Ran : Crève la dalle sur patte

Genta : Bouffonne hystérique à 3 pattes

Sera : Pas grave, on paye pas c'est un désastre.

Akai : L'ADDITION !

Conan : Bitch ! 2+2 !

Akai : *-* *étrangle Conan*

Sera : On en a encore besoin

Akai foudroie du regard Sera

Sera : BUTE-LE BUTE-LE

Serveur : Voilà !

Conan : Bitch please ! On n'est pas le 30 du 11 ^^'

Serveur : 3011 Yens please !

Akai : CIAO AMIGOS !

Ran : Oh un chat !

Genta : Une odeur de muffin au loin !

Ran : Shinichi !

Amuro : Un concourt de chant par là-bas

Serveur : Les sous, raboule !

Conan : Vous avez bien dit 3011 ? Vous embauchez ?

…

Ran : 515 heures de travail ! GG ! T'as payé ta dette à la société. Au faite, demain on va au restaurant avec…

Conan : CREVE ! JE N'IRAIS PLUS JAMAIS FOUTRE LES PIEDS DANS UN RESTAURANT DE MA VIE.

Ran : (-' Qu'est-ce qu'il le met en rogne ? Qu'a-t-il vécu pendant son travail…)

Conan : (Vu ce qui se passe dans les cuisines…)

A suivre.

* * *

Sûrement une suite, prochainement, qui enverra Conan, Akai, Shinichi et Heiji à la rencontre de L, Near, Mello & Light de Death Note, et là... Ça risque de péter.

* * *

_A la prochaine !_


	15. Tanteï Duty : Délire online (3)

Et non ! Pas le nouveau coulisse avec Death Note, un dernier Tanteï Duty, le chapitre en question est prêt, et il arrivera sûrement ce weekends ! Envoyez vos lettres de menace au... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Connexion 6 : La colère de L

* * *

Peu après ces derniers événements, Agasa a dû reboot le jeu ainsi que tous les serveurs de jeu. De ce fait, il a pu arrêter le hack de Kira et de Matt tout en ajoutant des fonctions pour gérer son clan.

**« Salon du clan 'Code Name'. Admin : Sushi, L. Modérateur : Near, Matt. »**

**Sushi a rejoint**

L : Pitoyable…

Tantei-kun : Yo Akai !

L : Plop Sushi.

Sushi : Tantei-kun évite d'utiliser mon nom sur ce tchat désormais, Kira peut toujours revenir. Plop L.

Near : Il ne prendra pas ce risque.

Mello : Near qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

Near : Je te pose la même question

Mello : …

L : Mello, ce jeu n'es pas à ton nom je me trompe ?

Sushi : +1

Mello : Putain mais on ne veut pas d'insecte ici nous !

Near : Bah casse toi alors…

Sushi : PAN !

Matt : Mello essaye de dire que tu attires les fourmis Near.

Mello : C'est faux, j'essaye de dire

L : Ta gueule

**Lancement de la partie…**

**BUG ! Retour au salon.**

L : Qui a rejoint pendant le chargement

Misa : CC Lé Gennh ! C't misaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

L : MERDE !

Mello : PUTAIN !

Near : SALOPE QUITTE LA PARTIE !

Sushi : NOM DE ZEUS !

**Light a rejoint**

Misa : LIG ! e t'éme

Light : Si tu quittes, je t'épouse

**Misa a quitté**

**Light a quitté**

L : Je ne remercierais jamais assez Light

Matt : xd

Mello : Tu ne veux pas nous faire partager ton incroyable sens de l'émotion via ce jeu j'espère

L : xd

Tantei-kun : xd ?

Sushi : On est parti dans un profond délire…

**Lancement de la partie…**

**MAP : Prison**

Sushi : Des nouvelles map ?

L : Apparemment.

Mello : Near à dit une insulte au cas où

Matt : T'inquiète j'ai pris une tof' !

Near : Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu vas en faire, à part comme PQ…

**Matt a quitté**

**Mello a quitté**

L : Near ?

Near : Cela semble être mauvais signe, j'entends des tremblements de terre.

L : …

**Mello a rejoint**

Mello : Il boude xd

L : xd

Near : Je plusoi

**Matt a rejoint**

RaNee : Vous êtes vraiment idiot.

Near : Parce que toi t'es intelligente peut-être ? A croire que ton putain de Shinichi va revenir après 5 ans (dans le manga/anime le temps n'avance pas…) d'absence alors qu'il n'est autre

**RaNee a quitté**

Near : que Conan -_-'

Matt : GG xd

Sushi : Une conasse en moins, plus que Vermouth

Vermouth : Mais ta gueule

Near : xd

Tantei-kun : J'invite quelqu'un…

Sushi : Conan à des amis ? Oh bon dieu, je n'y crois pas !

L : Je ne croyais même pas en l'orthographe de Misa donc plus rien ne me peut me surprendre

**L a envoyé Tantei-kun dans le ciel**

L : J'adore ces fonctions !

Sushi : XD

**Matt a tué Mello**

Mello : Alors toi !

**Matt s'est pendu**

Tantei-kun : ché !

**Sushi a tué L**

L : Ce n'était pas très gentil

Sushi : xd

Matt : Ce n'est pas Panfu ici

Sushi : Sans rire ? Si c'était Panfu que ferait Vermouth ici ! Interdit au moins de 6 ans je rêve…

**L a tué Tantei-kun **

**Matt s'est brûlé avec une cigarette**

Mello : Elle s'est vengée…

Shampoing : Tu permets ?

Sushi : Je ne te permets rien si tu ne demandes pas poliment.

**Light a rejoint**

Light : Ryuzaki !

L : C'EST MONSIEUR L PUTAIN

**L a exclu Light**

Sushi : PAN XDDDDDDDD

**Matt a été renommé en Geek**

**Mello a été renommé en Milka**

**Near a été renommé en Casper**

Geek : D'accord…

**Milka a tué Casper**

**Casper a disparût !**

Sushi : L s'amuse.

Tantei-kun : Je plusoi

**RaNee a rejoint**

Casper : +1 **(Référence à Tantei-kun et son plusoiement)**

Casper : -1 ! **(Référence à RaNee qui a rejoint)**

Milka : XDDDDDDDD

Sushi : XD !

Sushi a tué L

**Geek s'est servi de sa chaussette comme suppositoire**

**Casper a quitté**

Milka : Near ?

L : Il s'inquiète pour lui s'est touchant

**L a fait exploser la map**

**All est mort**

L : Le /killall est extraordinaire !

**Sushi a invité Light**

**Light a rejoint**

Light : Ryu… Monsieur L.

L : Yes ?

Vermouth : OH MY GOD YOU SPEAK ENGLI…

**Geek a été renommé en Matt, tout comme Casper et Milka en Near et Mello.**

**Matt a renommé Vermouth en Morue**

**Morue a été exclue**

**Morue a rejoint**

Light : Y'a Misa qui casse tout dans le salon.

Morue : PD !

Sushi : Pétasse antipathique !

Matt : SALE SIMS !

**Morue a été exclue**

L : Pas grave Yagami-kun, c'est SON salon.

**Morue a rejoint**

**Morue a été exclue**

Sushi : PING PONG !

Matt : XDDDDDDD

Light : Non Monsieur L, tu as mal compris…

L : ?

**Morue a rejoint**

Tantei-kun : Tsss

Sushi : Pardon ?

**Sushi a tué Mello**

**Near a rejoint**

**Mello a tué Near**

Tantei-kun : J'ai dit Tsss

**Sushi a exclu Tantei-kun **

Matt : PAN !

Light : Elle s'est rendu dans la salle principale du QG.

**RaNee a tué L**

**Mello a tué Matt**

Matt : Il ne revient pas ?

**Matt a exclu Morue**

Sushi : XD

Matt : XD

L : Et alors ? Matsuda s'y trouve, elle ne peut rien faire.

Light : J'ai précisé le bordel dans un salon…

L : Et donc ?

**Tantei-kun a rejoint**

**Tantei-kun a été exclu**

**Morue a rejoint**

**Matt a tué Mello**

Sushi : SALOPE !

**Morue a été renommée en Salope norvégienne pharmaceutique (Je n'ai rien contre les norvégiens.)**

Salope norvégienne pharmaceutique : OMG

**Salope norvégienne pharmaceutique a été exclu**

Light : Elle s'est rendu dans TON salon après avoir endormi Matsuda

**Tantei-kun a rejoint**

**Salope norvégienne pharmaceutique a rejoint**

**Salope norvégienne pharmaceutique a été renommée en Thon**

Matt : Ah la pêche au moulemoulemoule !

Sushi : XD

L : XD

L : Bah elle repayera t'inquiète

Light : Mais…

L : Mais ?

**Sushi a tué Matt**

Matt : Fu

**Matt a exclu Thon**

Mello : CHOCOLAT

Light : Elle a jeté toute la réserve de bonbon…

**L a quitté**

Sushi : PUTAIN !

**Thon à rejoint**

**Thon a été renommé en Shampoing**

Matt : Lucky Luck du quitte de partie lui.

**L a rejoint**

L : PUTAIN

L : PUTAIN

L : PUTAIN

**L a invité Misa**

**Misa a rejoint**

**L a exclu Misa  
**

**L a invité Misa**

**Misa a rejoint**

**L a exclu Misa**

Matt : Ah quand même…

Sushi : XD

**Fin de la partie**

**Misa a rejoint**

**Retour au salon**

Light : Misa je te conseille vivement de quitter et de te trouver une caverne loin d'ici.

Sushi : +1

Matt : +1

Mello : +1

Near : +1

Mello : Dégage Near

Shampoing : +1 **(envers les paroles de Light)**

Near : Prend de l'avance je te suis.

L : MANNEQUIN DE MES COUILLES

L : TU VAS ME LE PAYER COMME JAMAIS TU N'AS REMPLIS UN CHÈQUE !

Misa : KE K MISA A Fé § ?

L : TG TI E MRD § AC Té foTE orto GRAF !

Misa : :'(

L : TA JETÉ MES BONBONS PETITE PUSTULE ENFEERIQUE DU MONDE DES PHACOCHÈRES MAUDIT

Light : WTF

L : SALE CONASSE A DEUX MÈCHES FASCISTE DE MES BURNES

Sushi : Oulà

Matt : L ?

L : ESPÈCE DE GROGNASSE DE GUENON A POIL VÊTU D'HABIT DE GRAND MERE PUANTE

Tantei-kun : Ah quand même

L : AVEC TA TRONCHE DE DÉVERGONDE A TROIS TACHES. PERSONNE T'AIME, AVEC TA VOIX A DEUX BALLES ET TA PERSONNALITÉ DE MERDE !

Misa : …

L : Cordialement, Ryûzaki. Voiture sans essence glucidique.

Sushi : …

Matt : …

Mello : …

Near : …

Light : …

Shampoing : …

**Chuck Norris a quitté **

**Near a exclu Light, Misa & L. Raison (facultatif) : Allez-vous expliquez hors ligne. **

Sushi : Bonne initiative Near.

* * *

Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup cette connexion-ci, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire le passage ou Akai et Matt excluent Conan et Vermouth sans raison, ou encore L qui s'amuse avec les commandes. Pour la connexion 7, vous aurez le droit à un Kira en forme ! A bientôt !


	16. NightS : Coulisse (9)

Euh. Ça fait super longtemps. Mais vous m'excuserez, mais j'avais la flemme... J'avais les Tanteï-Duty, et bon... Bonne lecture !

PS : Merci à Startold, qui m'a aidé. Rabaissement envers Mello et autres, à la rigolade ne l'oubliez pas !

* * *

**2nd Classe : Death Note present's **

* * *

Retrouvons les acteurs de Detective Conan & Death Note en plein délire ! Bref, bienvenue sur le tournage de Night Section...

Startold : Il n'empêche que L est inéluctablement un panda sociopathe...

L : ... Merci du compliement

Eyto : Startold qui s'incruste tu sais

Startold : Je t'ai autorisé à sortir de la cave ?

Mello : Matt, regarde un peu cette soumission, et immite les !

Matt : Ok ! VA A LA CAVE TETE D'ANUS !

SHBLANK

L : Il s'en souviendra

Mello : Ayumi, tu veux une chaussette ?

Tim (Startold) : Oh oui une chaussette

Eyto : ...

Conan : L, je te promet une planète de sucre si tu arrête cette espèce de crapeau baveux a lunette épaisse.

Ayumi : Ah bah merci tiens

Mello : Va te faire amputé le cul pédale

Misa : LIGHT !

L : AUX ABRIS, MISA EST LA !

Dieu : Eyto les caméras sont branchés ?

Eyto : Oui

L : Vermouth danse solo dans la chambre

Near : On attends qu'elle crève en fait

Eyto : Vu la tonne de couille à merde qu'elle a reçu dans le cul, ça ne saurait tarder.

Mello : Qui a piqué mon chocolat

L : C'est indubitablement Conan

Mello : Pique moi encore une tablette et je t'ampute les couilles

Matt : Mello, tu ne ferais pas ça à un gosse !

L : J'en doute

Near : +1

Light : Surtout venant de Mello...

Akai : +1

Ayumi : Qui a des durex ?

Dieu : Moïse à un paquet sous son matelas

Tim : Comment tu le sais ?

Dieu : Tu n'as rien vu.

Genta : J'ai faim

Mello : +1

Matt : J'ai soif

Tim : Y'a a boire dans la chambre de Vermouth =D

L : Dégueu !

Mello : VERMOUTH ÉCARTE TES LÈVRES !

Vermouth : Ok... Mais... Lesquelles au juste ?

Mello : ...

L : J'ai envie de sucre

Eyto : Accro aux sucres ce baltringue...

L : Rescapé de Tchernobyl, va pondre des oeufs à la mayo plein de pue

Conan : Ayumi veut séxer avec Light pour dire

Light : Sérieux toi ?

Eyto : Je t'offre Conan

L : +1

Mello : Matt, je peux te lécher le cul

L : ...

Tim : FERMEZ VOS YEUX !

Eyto : Putain... T'es dégueulasse

Mello : Matt à l'incroyable capacité de chier du chocolat...

Aké : A hu salu !

Matt : Oh non pas ce bouffon hygiénique à 3 pattes puantes plein de pue bouffeur de pustule

Tim : Gibier de potence à 3 couilles va sucer un cochon dévergondé amputé du cul

Eyto : On peut tourner la scène ?

Tim : ..

L : D'abord on bouffe, ensuite OK

Mello : Je propose de sucer le cul de matt chacun son tour

Ayumi : J'ai envie de durex...

L : Une chaussette c'est plus profond...

Eyto : Tes phrases philosophique sont pathétique...

L : Je sais

Joséphine : Bon on va modifié certaine chose

DING

Near : Bonjour messieurs, discutons-donc autour de cette table afin d'exposer nos diverses conclusions.

L : Je pense inéluctablement qu'Ayumi ne peut utiliser de chaussette.

Eyto : Je confirme. Ça pique.

Conan : ...

Akai : De façon indubitable, je pense que Moïse doit agir.

...

Eyto : Donc... Asky, tu dois poser du c4

Le c4 explose, Asky meurt.

L : bon...

Eyto : Ok

Conan : Prisons dieu

Dieu : He !

Tim : Conan ?

Conan : ?

Tim : Tu as déjà mis quelque chose dans une fontaine ?

Conan : Oui... Mais je préfère quand ce n'est pas que de l'eau.

L : Charmant

Mello : Matt ? On y va ? Moïse à apporter les durex

Matt : GO !

Eyto : Ca sent le GameOver.

Conan : KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAB !

Eyto : OH NON ! CA RECOMMENCE !

Conan : DEDICACE A LA ROMANCE, OU CA COMMENCE !

Gin : RADIS !

Akai : Fils de pute !

Vermouth : Genre Cognac boit du Korn

Chianti : Putain il a brisé mon couple

Cognac casse le verre

Gin : IL EST EN COLERE !

La perruque de Gin tombe sur la tête de Conan

Tim : OH MN DIEU ! LOUIS 16 !

Eyto : PROSTERNONS NOUS !

Psy : GENTLEMAN !

DIEU : PAS LUIII

Anokata : J'ai envie d'une bite !

Conan : ...

L : ...

Eyto : ...

Tim : Vas de te faire têter les yeux avec une patte d'aligator femelle !

Gin : Batard :'(

L : Mello et Matt font quoi ?

Ayumi : Ce que j'ai envie de faire avec Conan

Conan : KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAB LAND !

Eyto : -_-'

L : ABAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_No Movie _

_Que font les acteurs, quand les caméras leurs semblent éteintes._

1/

Tim : Sera. Faut qu'on s'évade, on peut le faire !

Sera : Vi !

Garde : Hé !

Tim : MERDE ! *Balance des bombes à eau/capote*

2/

Conan : KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAB ! KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAB KEBAB KEBAB KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAB BAB BAB KEBAAAAAAAAAB

3/

Tim : Oh l'infirmièèèèèèèèèèèèèèèère !

4/

Eyto : Le grand startold est un génie

C'est l'administrateur du kudoproject

...

La chanson du poireau remix :D

5/

Akai : Kir elle m'a fait une pipe ! je te dis pas

Gin : ...

Akai : Une clope quoi...

Gin : Ahhhh ! Ah ok ! Je croyais autre chose

Akai : ...

6/

YamiCécile : Elle me l'a défoncer...

Tim : Sous-entenduuuuuuuuuuu

YamiCécile : ? ! NON !

_..._

_Tournage, 2nd Classe : Reprise,_

Eyto : Un peu d'attention ! La chanson du poireau version STARTOLD !

All : OK !

*Musique*

All : Le grand Startold est un génie

C'est l'administrateur du KudoProject

Devant son grand et puissant fouet

Tous les autres membres s'inclinent

C'est l'auteur de Conan's Return

Qui fouette et qui ordonne

Gentil mignon à l'extérieure

Horrible et méchant à l'intérieure

...

L'élu de la lumière : POPOPOPOP ! REMIX VERSION ELU DE L'AMPOULE!

All : Le grand Startold est un bourreau

C'est le grand maitre des ténèbres

Devant son impuissance et sa lacheté

Tous les autres le mépr...

Startold : SALAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUD !

***Criiii***

* * *

Voilà qui cloture le Death Note present's. Nous retournons à des tournages désormais. Court et un peu bof je trouve :/


	17. Tanteï Duty : Délire online (4)

Yo ! Ma connec' internet is back, je publie 3 connexions du Tanteï-Duty rien que pour vous ! C'est moi qui est impatient pourtant... Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Connexion 7 : Le retour de Kira

* * *

Tantei-kun : Moi je disais ça comme ça

Misa : Ze compren r1

Matt : Tu ne peux PAS comprendre !

**Sushi a rejoint le salon du clan**

**L a rejoint le salon du clan**

**L a exclu Misa**

Matt : Merci

Tantei-kun : +1

Light : +1

Sushi : Plop L. Matt t'es modo pour décorer ?

Matt : Je suis comme dirait un jardinier, une branche encombrante

L : Plop Sushi. Je sais à quoi tu penses Matt, tu me dégoutes.

Tantei-kun : +1

Sushi : Kudo… Tu es dégoûtant, alors ne met pas de +1

RaNee : Kudo ?

**RaNee a été exclu**

L : Par qui ? Que je le remercie ?

**Misa a rejoint**

**L a exclu Misa**

**Shampoing a rejoint**

**Chienchien a rejoint**

Sushi : Poil de mammouth dévergondé à 3 pattes génétiquement modifié et amputé du cul.

**Chienchien a quitté**

Shampoing : Pourquoi je sens que ça va me retomber dessus ?

**Matt a exclu Shampoing**

Sushi : La revanche pour la partie de pingpong ?

**Sushi a exclu Tantei-kun **

**Shampoing a rejoint**

Shampoing : Pédale

Matt : Je n'ai rien de commun avec une bicyclette

Sushi : …

L : ?

**La partie se lance**

**Tantei-kun a rejoint**

L : Inclinez-vous devant Tantei-kun !

**Tantei-kun a tué L**

L : Il n'aime pas les détectives

**ScientiX a tué Shampoing**

Shampoing : Tu n'as aucune pitié avec les produits nettoyants toi !

**Matt à porter secours à Sushi**

Sushi : Je t'aime

Shampoing : ENCULE !

Sushi : Fishtre ! Gibier de potence je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! Hors de ma vue pendard !

**Sushi a tué Shampoing**

**Sushi a exclu Shampoing**

Sushi : TU ME MANQUES DEJA !

**Sushi a quitté **

Matt : Ok

**L a appris à voler à Tantei-kun **

**L'élu de la lumière a rejoint**

**Tantei-kun a quitté**

**L'élu de la lumière a tué L**

**Startold a rejoint**

Startold : Depuis quand t'as le wifi dans le placard ?

**YamiCécile a rejoint**

Startold : Depuis quand t'as une prise dans la camionnette ?

**Eyto a rejoint**

Eyto : MERDE

**Eyto a quitté**

Startold : GIBIER DE POTENCE ! REVIENS ICI CHARLATAN !

**Startold a quitté**

**YamiCécile a été déconnecté**

L'élu de la lumière : Je suis l'élu de l'ampoule !

**L'élu de la lumière a été débranché **

L : Ok.

**Sushi a rejoint**

**Chienchien a rejoint**

Sushi : PARTOUZE WOUAF WOUAF !

**Chienchien a quitté **

Sushi : CA SIGNIFIE QU'IL EST D'ACCORD !

**Sushi a quitté**

**James a rejoint**

James : AKAINOU J'ARRIVE !

**James a rejoint**

ScientiX : C'est un moulin ici.

L : C'est plus Tanteï Duty, même plus un tchat, c'est coco qui fait son retour.

**L a tué Matt**

L : T'étais là toi ?

Matt : Si je suis connecté, à ton avis !

**L ne peut exclure Matt au vu de son grade**

**Matt ne peut exclure L au vu de son intelligence**

L : BATAILLE !

**L ne peut exclure Matt au vu de son grade**

**Matt ne peut exclure L au vu de son intelligence**

**L ne peut exclure Matt au vu de son grade**

**Matt ne peut exclure L au vu de son intelligence**

**Sushi a rejoint**

**Shampoing a rejoint**

Sushi : PUTAIN ELLE JOU…

**Sushi a été déconnecté**

**James a rejoint**

James : UN PEU DE BON SENS !

**L ne peut exclure Matt au vu de son grade**

**Matt ne peut exclure L au vu de son intelligence**

Shampoing : SEXXXXXX !

**Shampoing a quitté**

Light : J'ARRIVE !

**Light a quitté**

**James a quitté**

**L ne peut exclure Matt au vu de son grade**

**Matt ne peut exclure L au vu de son intelligence**

**L ne peut exclure Matt au vu de son grade**

**Matt ne peut exclure L au vu de son intelligence**

**L ne peut exclure Matt au vu de son grade**

**Matt ne peut exclure L au vu de son intelligence**

**L ne peut exclure Matt au vu de son grade**

**Matt ne peut exclure L au vu de son intelligence**

**Tanteï-kun a rejoint**

**L ne peut exclure Matt au vu de son grade**

**Matt ne peut exclure L au vu de son intelligence**

Tanteï-kun : KIRA ARRIVE

Mat : JE M'APPELLE MAIL JEEVAS CONNARD ! SOUVIENS-TOI BIEN DE CE NOM !

**Kira a rejoint **

L : JE M'APPELLE…

L : Non rien.

Kira : C'est moi !

**Light a rejoint**

L : Kira = Light

L : Merde

**Misa a rejoint**

L : Kira = Misa

L : Re-merde

**L a exclu Misa**

_Plus tard,_

**Sushi a rejoint**

Tanteï-Kun : N'importe quoi…

Lawliet : Si Kira voit mon nom, il me tuera sur le champ.

Chocolat : Arrête de te plaindre

GeekosMaxima : Lumos… MAXIMA !

Sushi : WTF ? L que se passe-t-il ?

Lawliet : Matt a eu la bonne idée de changer les noms

**L a été renommé en Fée clochette**

Fée clochette : T'es sérieux là ?

**Near a été renommé en Peter Pan**

Sushi : Carrément

**Sushi a été renommé en Shuichi**

Peter Pan : Akainou, tu veux que je t'apprenne à voler au 7ème ciel ?

Shuichi : J'arrive Nearounet

**Sushi a quitté**

**Near a quitté**

GeekosMaxima : Bah ! Quand ils quittent le nom revient osef

Fée clochette : Mais bien sûr…

Chocolat : Matt !

**Chocolat a été renommé en CHOCOLAT NOIR**

CHOCOLAT NOIR : SALOPE !

**Mello a quitté**

GeekosMaxima : Oulà, le plafond tremble !

**Matt a quitté**

Fée clochette : Merci Matt, je passe pour un con sur le jeu maintenant.

* * *

Connexion 8 : Soirée GTA 4

Cette fois-ci, nous retrouvons les acteurs sur GTA /GTA 4 pour être précis/ Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sushi a rejoint le jeu**

**Liste des joueurs en ligne : L, Matt, Mello, Near, Light, Tanteï-kun, Lamekensai, Poirot, Cheveulong, Shampoing, Babon (Bourbon donc ^^'), Sushi.**

L : Yooo Sushi !

Matt : Plop

Tanteï-kun : Pédale de merde

**Poirot a exterminé Tanteï-kun **

Shampoing : Mon amour, salut !

**Babon a été écrasé**

Cheveulong : Désolé pas vu

Sushi : Yo !

Babon : Petite merde

**Tanteï-kun a tué Matt**

**Mello a explosé Near**

Mello : Dans ta gueule

L : Sushi et moi on prend l'hélico XD

Sushi : T'inquiète, le siège est éjectable au cas où !

**Matt a défoncé Tanteï-kun **

Tanteï-kun : PD

**Babon a écrasé Cheveulong**

L : Tu m'explique pourquoi tu tournes en rond Mello ?

**Sushi a écrasé Mello **

L : MDRRRR !

Sushi : Putain les hélices ont faillis péter !

Tanteï-kun : SALOPE NORVEGIENNE !

Sushi : VODKA !

**Shampoing s'est suicidé**

L : Les morues savent désormais se suicider… Nos plans tombent à l'eau… Sushi !

Sushi : Et merde

Poirot : Je suis détective, je peux comprendre comment

L : Ou est l'émoticône du rire sur ce jeu ?

Light : =D

L : Merci Light =D

Tanteï-kun : C'est Kogoro…

Poirot : Silence gamin. Ce jeu est interdit -18 ans, dégage d'ici

Sushi : Je suis d'accord avec Poirot

L : Car c'est un aliment lui aussi ?

Sushi : +1

Poirot : Merci Sushi

Lamekensai : Monsieur Mouri sur GTA =DDD

Light : (rofl) [Une émoticône qui explose de rire assez violemment…]

Tanteï-kun : (rofl)

**Sushi a laminé Matt**

**Sushi a explosé Mello**

L : Mes successeurs sont à terre ! *saute de l'hélico*

Sushi : MDR

L a traversé les hélices de Sushi

Near : Pitoyable !

Sushi : QUOIII ?

**Sushi a appris à volé à Near**

L : (rofl)

Mello : SALOPARD DE LIGHT YAGAMI !

**Mello a renversé Light**

Light : ELU DE LA LUMIERE ! A MOI !

**L'élu de la lumière a rejoint la partie**

L'élu de la lumière : POUVOIR DES 12 !

L : ?

Sushi : ?

Light : ?

Mello : ?

L'élu de la lumière : …

L'élu de la lumière : Mihael Kheel

Mello : MERDE !

**Mello a quitté la partie**

**L'élu de la lumière est retourné dans son placard**

Sushi : L monte !

L : VITE ! KUDO ARRIVE !

Sushi : DECOLLE !

L : IL A UN RPG

Tanteï-kun : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Sushi a écrasé Tanteï-kun **

**Sushi et L ont succombés**

L : (rofl)

* * *

3 Minutes plus tard…

* * *

Mello /Qui est revenu je précise/ *en hélico* : Ytaaaaaaaa

L : TOURNE !

Sushi *En hélico* : FEUUUU

Tanteï-kun *en voiture fuyant les deux hélicos à son cul* : FUUUU

Lamekensai *En moto* : KUDO SUIT MOI !

**Lamekensai a succombé, il s'est mangé un mur…**

Sushi : YAAAAAAAAAA

**Sushi est entré dans un tunnel, a explosé Tanteï-kun, puis est ressorti l'air de rien**

L : (rofl) =DDDDDDDDDDDD

Mello : FEUUUU

**Mello a explosé L & Sushi**

Matt : CHOCOLAT !

Mello : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

**Misa a rejoint**

L : NON !

Sushi : AUX ABRIS !

**L souhaite expulser Misa 1/6**

**L souhaite expulser Misa 1/6**

**L souhaite expulser Misa 1/6**

**L souhaite expulser Misa 1/6**

Misa : SLU TA LE MODEP !

Light : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**L souhaite expulser Misa 1/6**

**Light souhaite expulser Misa 2/6**

**L souhaite expulser Misa 2/6**

**Light souhaite expulser Misa 2/6**

**L souhaite expulser Misa 2/6**

**Sushi souhaite expulser Misa 3/6**

Light : QUE L'ELU DES TENEBRES T'EMPORTE LOIN D'ICI !

Matt : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

**Matt souhaite expulser Misa 4/6**

**Mello souhaite expulser Misa 5/6**

**Light souhaite expulser Misa 5/6**

**L souhaite expulser Misa 5/6**

**Lamekensai souhaite expulser Misa 6/6**

**Misa a été exclu**

L : Délivrance !

* * *

Situation : Sushi et L sont cachés derrière un échafaudage, Near et Matt se précipitent sur un hélicoptère contenant du C4.

* * *

L : =DDD

Sushi : =DDD

Light : Pourquoi vous êtes si euphorique sérieux ?

L : Tu vas comprendre

Near : Ils ne sont pas loin, prends l'hélico vite !

Matt : Yipaaaah !

**Mello a écrasé Poirot**

Poirot : …

L : Ils décollent

Sushi : Raaah mince alors !

L : GO !

**BRAOUM !**

**Sushi a pulvérisé Matt & Near**

L : Hahahahahahahaha…

Sushi : (rofl) =DDDDDDDDDDD ENORME ! …

Matt : Sérieux là

**Near a tué L**

**Sushi a tué Matt**

Matt : Tsss

L : Vous vous êtes fait avoir comme des bleus !

* * *

_Les 4 respawn (après une mort, vous ressusciter quelque part = respawn) près de la mer…_

_Un bateau passe au-dessus d'eux et explose plus loin…_

* * *

**Tanteï-kun a succombé**

L : Tu m'expliques ce que tu foutais avec ce bateau =D

Tanteï-kun : Bah Mello me poursuivait avec son helico XD

**Mello annihilé Matt, Near, L & Sushi**

Mello : QUADRUPLE KILL !

Poirot : KAMIKAZEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

**Un hélico fonce sur celui de Mello**

**Poirot & Mello ont succombés**

L : MDRRRRRRRRRRR

Situation : Une sorte de RP est organisé avec L & Sushi only… Un braquage d'une entreprise automobile. Quand Matt & Near se venge de L & Sushi

Sushi : KEUF !

L : Near & Matt pourquoi vous êtes venus ?

Near : Vous aidez quelle question…

Matt : BRAOUM !

**Une voiture de flic explose, Sushi & L montent dans une voiture, pneu crevé.**

L : FUIYONS !

Sushi : GOOOOOOOOOOO

Near : FEU !

**Matt descend avec un hélico et tire une dizaine de missile dans le bâtiment**

L : Ah d'accord

Sushi : Boum ?

* * *

Situation : Course de bateau quand Light décide de prendre le pouvoir…

* * *

L : Barre-toi !

Sushi : JAMAIS !

Light : BANZAIIIIIIIII

**Light surgit en hélico dans la course de bateau et tire **

**Shampoing se jette du bateau qui explose alors**

**L saute sur celui de Sushi**

**Near rejoint Matt avec les poissons**

Near : Sexe dans l'eau !

**Light a exterminé Shampoing**

**Light a troué Matt & Near**

Sushi : POIREAU EN VUE !

**Sushi est passé sur Poirot**

L : PTDRRRRRRRRRR

Light : Il m'a tué de rire ce con !

**Light a explosé Lamekensai & Tanteï-kun**

Sushi : On est plus que deux L !

L : Je t'aime Akai !

Sushi : Moi aussi L !

Shampoing : He !

**Mello a tué Matt**

**Matt s'est étouffé avec du chocolat**

Mello : TU AS OSE !

**Le bateau de Sushi et L prends feu**

L : RECULE !

Sushi : PRENDS CA !

**Sushi freine et passe en dessous de l'hélico de Light, il se jette à l'eau avec L, le bateau explose, l'hélico se crash dans l'eau et explose.**

Light : WHAT DA FUCK !

**Light a succombé**

L : Sushi et moi formons une équipe du tonnerre !

Sushi : Entièrement d'accord !

**Eyto a rejoint **

Eyto : Qui a demandé L'Élu des ténèbres ?

* * *

Connexion 9 : Délire accentuée

L'aventure des acteurs de Death Note et Détective Conan continue désormais sur Tanteï Field. Tanteï Field est inspiré de Battlefied 3.

**Equipe A : Sushi. L. Matt. Near.**

**Equipe B : Cocan (Conan renommé). Poirot. Mello. Eyto**

* * *

Sushi : L tu m'emmène ou ? XD

**Map : Une grande île, avec quelques presqu'iles, et un grand océan avec des Cargo /point de départ de chaque équipe, à l'opposé/. But : Capturez les 7 drapeaux de l'île pour gagner. Un drapeau = Respawn. La partie se joue normalement à 16 vs 16, mais vous aurez compris que le but des acteurs n'ai pas de capturer des drapeaux ! …**

L : Je sais pas. Par contre l'hélico qui approche c'est mauvais signe =D

Eyto : CHARGEZ !

**Eyto a fait exploser le bateau de L**

Sushi : On nage je suppose ?

L : Nageons, nageons…

Eyto : BOMBARDEMENT !

**BANGDADADADADA…**

Cocan : J'arrive en bateau !

**Cocan a écrasé L**

Eyto : Bah je pense que t'étais déjà là.

Near : On a perdu L …

L : Merci de ta sincérité Near, ça fait plaisir.

* * *

Situation : Sushi nage dans la mer, un bateau de Cocan à son cul essayant de l'écrasé, un hélicoptère d'Eyto tirant parfois pour éviter de tuer Cocan.

* * *

L : J'essaye de revenir, Near m'a pris dans un bateau, et je suis à l'arrière

Sushi : T'es punis ?

L : Non je tire ^^'

Eyto : Cocan choppe-le !

Mello : Je prends un jet et j'arrive !

Cocan : Putain j'y arrive pas il n'arrête pas de bouger…

**L « passe » sur le bateau de Cocan**

**Cocan a succombé**

L : MDR

**Mello a coulé**

Eyto : Sérieux ?

**Sushi a détruit l'hélico d'Eyto**

**Eyto a succombé (Crash dans l'eau)**

Eyto : Fuck !

Mello : J'ai repris un jet

Poirot : Laisse-moi conduire cette fois XD

L : Sushi monte !

**Le jet arrive**

**Sushi, Near & L en bateau : Un jet avec Mello & Poirot les poursuivant**

Poirot : PIQUET !

**BANGDADADADADA**

Mello : MISSILE !

**BRAOUM**

Sushi : L, le bateau fume !

Matt : CLOPASSE ! (Clope –')

Near : Il pilote trop vite, je n'arrive pas à l'avoir avec la mitrailleuse !

**Near tombe à l'eau**

**Le missile atterris sur lui**

**Near a succombé**

Mello : Pas mal ça XD

L : PLUS VITE !

Sushi : J'AI ECRASE UNE MORUE ! VERMOUTHHHHHH

L : PTDR

**Un autre missile est lancé, alors que Poirot tire !**

**L esquive le missile**

L : FEU !

**Akai tire au RPG en lâchant la mitrailleuse**

**BRAOUM**

**L'hélico se crash sur le bateau de L**

**Mello, Poirot, L & Sushi ont succombés**

L : Ah quand même

Sushi : Fuck !

* * *

Situation : L & Sushi ont respawn sur le drapeau qui se tient au sommet d'une montagne (4ème drapeau) bien droite, et doivent se jeter dans le vide en parachute… Quand Mello et Cocan veulent les tranchés avec leurs hélices d'hélicoptères.

* * *

L : RED BUL DONNE DES AILESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…

**L enclenche son parachute !**

Sushi : UN SUSHI VOLANTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT !

**Sushi tombe sur le parachute de L puis l'enclenche**

L : Merci…

**Deux hélicoptères apparaissent…**

L : FUCK !

**Mello 'rase' L**

**Cocan fonce dans la montagne plein de rocher**

Sushi : Il n'explose même pas ce con !

**L esquive Mello**

**BANGDADADADA**

**Un missile est lancé. Le parachute de L est à moitié déchiré**

Sushi : L !

**Cocan se place en dessous de L**

**L atteris sur l'hélico de Cocan**

Cocan : Lol ?

**C4**

**BOUM**

**Cocan a succombé**

**L enclenche un nouveau parachute**

Sushi : Expédié par Zalando.

L : Franco de port PTDR

**Mello percute L**

**L tombe**

Sushi : L !

**Sushi enlève son parachute**

**Mello percute Sushi en chute libre**

**Sushi se cogne contre la paroi. Sushi a succombé**

Near : PEDALE DEVERGONDE !

**Near a explosé Mello**

Mello : PUTAIN

Eyto : SALOPE NORVEGIENNE !

Startold : CHARLATAN ! GIBIER DE POTENCEEEEEEEEEE !

**Eyto a explosé Near**

Matt : PETITE PUSTULE HAWAINNE BOUFFEUR D'INSECTE DEVERGONDE PLEIN DE MERDE !

**L s'est écrasé sur le sol**

Sushi : Ils ont utilisé des tapes mouches

Matt : Ça ne s'écrit pas comme ça…

Sushi : Qu'en sais-tu ? TU NE PEUX PAS SAVOIR !

**Misa a rejoint**

L : Et merde…

Sushi : On ne peut pas exclure

Misa : Bonjour. Je suis désolé L pour les bonbons, j'en ai acheté le quadruple.

L : QUOI !

**L a quitté**

Mello : 90…

Matt : 89

Matt : 88

…

Sushi : Charmant !

**Near a tué Cocan**

Cocan : COCA COLA IT'S FUNNY

**Mello enclenche son parachute**

**Un avion atterris sur Sushi**

Near : *explose de rire*

Matt : Obligé de nous préciser ça ?

Near : Oui

Mello : 3…

Matt : 2…

Mello : 1…

**L a rejoint**

Matt : 0 ^^'

Misa : C'était bon ?

L : Ouiiiii. Pourquoi tu écris sans faute ?

Sushi : SHAMPOING LA HACKER !

**Sushi a quitté **

Matt : MERDE !

**Matt a quitté**

Misa : Car j'ai appris à écrire =)

L : Je vois. Tu es pardonné !

**Un avion atterris sur L**

**Eyto s'écrase sur l'avion**

**Poirot a succombé en crashant son hélico sur l'avion**

**Sushi a rejoint**

**Matt a rejoint**

L : OMG

Misa : Je m'en vais. Bisous !

L : Bye =)

Near : ++

Sushi : Bye !

Poirot : SOUPE DE LEGUME !

**Poirot s'est écrasé sur Sushi**

Sushi : MERDE !

**Sushi s'est servis de Poirot mort pour se suicider**

Matt : MERDE !

**Matt a avalé une clope, il en décède.**

L : Nan mais XD

Near : Je plusoi

Eyto : +1

* * *

Situation : L place de puissante mine sur la plage avec tous les autres joueurs (Les autres acteurs présents donc) et Sushi et Eyto sont dans un bateau. Le but ? Faire voler le bateau avec la puissance des mines !

* * *

L : GOOO !

**Sushi accélère**

Eyto : QUE CHUCK NORRIS NOUS PROTEGE !

Sushi : RED BULL !

Cocan : KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB !

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAOUM !

**Le bateau s'envole**

L : *EXPLOSE DE RIRE*

Matt : *absent, mort de 'rire'*

Near : *il est là ? Non*

Mello : *S'étouffe avec sa tablette Milka*

Eyto : Que Peter Pan nous accueille avec bonté !

**Les acteurs tirent sur le bateau**

Eyto : NON !

**Eyto se jette du bateau encore en plein ciel**

**Eyto a succombé, mort sur un lampadaire.**

Matt : Un pendu XD

**Le bateau explose**

**Sushi tombe**

**Bam…**

**Sushi a succombé**

L : N'importe quoi !

Eyto : Et merde !

**Eyto a quitté**

**Startold a rejoint**

Startold : PENDARD !

**Startold a quitté**

Sushi : …

* * *

Connexion 10 : Règne philosophique

De retour sur Tanteï Duty !

* * *

**Sushi a rejoint le salon privé**

Shampoing : Y'a des choses que je ne comprends pas…

L : Yo Sushi =)

Sushi : Yop L. Tu ne peux PAS comprendre Vermouth…

Mello : +1

Cocan : Yo Sushi

Sushi : Plop

Matt : Par exemple, tu ne peux pas calculer l'amour entre Mello & Moi…

L : Car celui-ci n'existe pas ?

Matt : Car c'est incalculable, on s'aime trop !

Mello : VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE

Matt : Whooo

Sushi : Ca a le mérite d'être…

Mello : TOI AUSSI

L : Shbank !

Near : Tu ne peux pas la mettre en veilleuse putain !

L : O_o

Matt : O_o

Sushi : O_o

Mello : XD ? Toi tu me demande de la boucler ? Ca va chier !

**Mello a quitté**

**Near a quitté**

Matt : Oulà.

L : Matt, fais tes bagages.

Light : =D

L : T'es là toi aussi ? Merde.

Light : Ta gueule Ryûzaki.

**L a exclu Light**

L : C'est MONSIEUR L !

Sushi : DICTATURE SIR !

Matt : Je crois que Near & Mello se battent.

Cocan : Moi je crois qu'ils baisent.

L : J'espère que les capotes sont au rendez-vous

Matt : Y'a que les usagers…

Sushi : Merci de l'image.

Shampoing : Vodka pleure encore à propos de la dernière fois.

Sushi : Pas de ma faute s'il vient toujours au mauvais moment… Tant pis d'façon, tant que sa tombe sur toi…

Shampoing : Tu fais que me rabaisser ces temps-ci… Arrête un peu.

L : Elle a raison, elle prend chère.

Sushi : T'as raison. Sorry Vermouth, je m'occupe de ce pd de Cocan.

Cocan : Va te faire amputer le cul par un rhinocéros génétiquement modifié et dévergondé de naissance.

L : Eh bah lui il n'hésite pas.

Sushi : Il fait le clown en ligne mais en vrai à part son ballon et sa montre il n'a aucune autorité :P

**La partie se lance…**

**MAP : Maison du prof' Agasa**

L : On tombe souvent sur cette map.

**Misa a rejoint**

**Cheveuxlong a rejoint**

**Matsu a rejoint**

Matsu : AVOUE L T'AS COUCHE AVEC LIGHT !

Sushi : Ok lui…

Light : -_-'

**Shampoing a tué Cocan**

Cocan : Elle m'a troué.

L : Sous-entendu =D

**Near a rejoint**

Matt : MELLO A PERDU ?

Near : Il a abandonné !

Near : WTF !

**Near a exclu Matsu, Raison (facultatif) : Insulte perverse.**

Matt : T'es dur avec lui.

Sushi : Tel est le sens de la vie.

Sushi : Tu ne me sers plus à rien… Meurt !

**Sushi a tué Shampoing **

Shampoing : Saligod

L : Saligod ? XD

Misa : Godemiché

L : *-*

Sushi : DISCUTION INTERESSENTE !

**Sushi a exclu Cocan**

**Sushi a exclu RaNee**

Matt : PING PONG SIR !

**Cocan a rejoint**

Conan : PAUVRE ANUS PLEIN DE PUE

Sushi : Pardon ? Je n'entends rien !

**Sushi a exclu Cocan**

Matt : Les gods sont des objets interdits aux enfants !

Sushi : …

Matt : Et merde !

L : XD

Misa : Je reçois des messages d'Higuchi…

L : Cette espèce de pédale à 3 clous à une console en taule ?

Misa : Par SMS… Il a dû piquer un tel à un garde, et vu sa tronche :D

L : =D

Sushi : Pédale à 3 clous ? WTF ?

L : ^^'

**Cocan a rejoint**

**Matt a exclu Cocan**

**Matt a exclu Chuck Norris**

Sushi : PAN !

**L a exclu Shampoing **

**Cocan a rejoint**

**Retour au salon…**

Misa : C'est l'hétérie de la marque Coca-Cola

L : Je dirais plutôt qu'il n'a aucune inspiration, et donc aucun pseudo à mettre

Matt : Attends, j'arrange ça !

Sushi : L…

L : Oui, moi aussi je n'avais pas d'inspiration =D

**Shampoing a rejoint**

**Mello a rejoint**

**Near a exclu Mello, Raison : VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !**

**Near a été déconnecté**

Matt : MDR

**L a été renommé en Pumba**

**Cocan a été renommé en Panda**

Panda : T'es obligé de nous foutre le même nombre de lettre et un P au début de chaque nom ?

Pumba : Surtout que Matt, au dernière nouvelle, ici le Phacochère c'est Conan…

Sushi : +1

**Matt a mouru…**

Sushi : *-*

Misa : Je trouve que Panda ça va bien à Cocan, ça chie partout ces bêtes non ?

Pumba : J'admets ^^

Sushi : +1

**Panda a été renommé en Pute de mafieux**

Misa : PARFAIT !

Pumba : XD

Pute de mafieux : Change batard !

**Pumba a été renommé en Disciple de Shampoing**

**Sushi a été renommé en Maitre du Shampoing**

Disciple de Shampoing (DDS) : OMG !

Maitre du Shampoing (MDS) : +1

DDS : MET UN NOM COHERENT BORDEL !

Misa : En quoi c'est incohérent ?

Matt : +1

**Light a rejoint**

**Light a été renommé en Kira**

Matt : Yipaaaaaaaaaaah !

**Eyto a rejoint**

Eyto : Kira ? WTF ?

DDS : Matt s'amuse…

**Kira a été renommé en Light**

Eyto : Voilà qui est mieux. Même si c'est Kira.

DDS : JE LE SAVAIS !

MDS : +1

DDS : Gné ?

MDS : Je travaille sur cette affaire en douce XD

Misa : Au pire…

**Misa a été renommé en Cruche**

Cruche : …

**Cruche a été renommé en Blonde inutile j'écoute**

Blonde inutile j'écoute (BIE) : Eyto…

MDS : -1 ^^

DDS : Voilà un nom qui correspond à cette fille !

BIE : Ta gueule.

Eyto : Matt !

**Matt a été renommé en As des rayures **

As des rayures (ADR) : Lol ?

DDS : +1 !

MDS : +1 !

BIE : Rajoute un T à BIE stp.

Eyto : …

**DDS a exclu Misa, Raison : BITE**

**Les pseudos ont été réinitialisés…**

L : Moi je trouve que le pseudo de Sushi correspondait à merveille !

Sushi : Merci L =)

L : =)

Shampoing : Tss

**Sushi a changé son pseudo… Nouveau pseudo : Maitre des Shampoing**

Shampoing : Et le s à shampoing ?

Maitre des Shampoing (MDS) : Shampoing, Shampoing2/3, pas de s, je ne suis pas maitre des shampoings, mais de toi de Chianti et de Kir, petite pustule nécrotique crépusculairement antique.

L : XD

MDS : Des fois je m'impressionne !

**Mikami a rejoint**

**Kira a rejoint**

* * *

Un gros chapitre là. Mais avec le retard, au lieu de 2, je double la mise ! Allez, pour le plaisir : CORNICHON ! Ca faisais longtemps ! A bientôt !

Un chapitre clash pour la prochaine fois, Kira vs L etc... Ça va chier !.


	18. NightS : Coulisse (10)

**Heure fatidique : Coulisse, Tournage & No Movie**

* * *

_Le tournage reprend. Maintenant que les acteurs de Death Note sont retournés chez eux, Eyto est de nouveau seul avec ses acteurs, ça faisait longtemps. Startold et les autres sont retournés dans les pièces du Kudo Project respective. On est repartie pour un tournage, qui commence mal. Signé : Je sais plus, a force qu'Eyto vire des bouffons on sait plus qui on est…_

* * *

**No Movie :**

**Les acteurs croient que les caméras sont off, c'est faux !**

1/

Gin : Tu vois ma biloute, je bois du Saké

Saké : Eyto pourquoi je n'apparais pas dans NS ? [NS = Night.S]

Eyto : Tu le sauras plus tard

Gin : SUCE MA …

Saké : OUI CHEF !

Eyto : Pervers.

2/

Startold : Ecoute Masumi, on doit faire comme James Bond, on doit s'enfuir par tous les moyens !

Sera : Vi !

Garde : Personne en vue

Startold : 1er Garde passer, on s'améliore !

Sera : Vi !

Garde 2 : Héééééé !

Startold : MERDE ! *prends Akai et le jette sur le garde*

Garde2 : *se prend Akai*

Garde1 : Hééééé !

Startold : Shut up ! *Prend Genta et le jette*

Garde1 : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! *se le prends*

Sera : FUIYONS !

3/

Gin : Moi c'est Chianti, grosse poulpe ! C'est une putain d'aspirateur !

Akai : Euh.

Gin : Bah, elle est bonne en ménage quoi, et elle ressemble à un poulpe…

Akai : Ah ! Ok !

4/

Conan : KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB

5/

L : PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

6/

Mello : CHOCO…  
Cameraman : LA FERME

*Scène de violence*

Mello : WE ARE THE CHAMPION !

7/

Azo : On dsou snoburus latodus ?  
Vermouth : Yes ! Le soborus garde kebab baru !

Azo : Baka.

8/

Eyto : Near me manque

Conan : Il t'a laissé cette peluche.

*Conan est envoyé vers d'autre ciel*

Eyto : NE MET PLUS TES DOIGTS DESSUS GROGNASSE !

**Le tournage**

Eyto : En place !

Conan : Humpf

Eyto : Retiens-toi Conan, tes dédicaces sont naze.

Conan : Naze comme Az ! Ahahahahahahaha

Akai : Petit humain insouciant.

Eyto : Toi tu n'es pas mieux

Akai : Si t'es sage j'appelle Near

Eyto : *suce son pouce*

**Action !**

Akai venait de faire un pas en arrière, il se retourna et commença à se bran… Quand une main s'interposa, elle attrapa la… et l'aida.

Eyto : Dégueulasse.

Conan : J'avoue que ce n'est pas du propre l'histoire

Eyto : Et c'est LUI qui dit sa quoi.

DIEU : +1

Eyto : Revoilà l'homme barbu

Vermouth : JE me sens légère aujourd'hui

Aké : Comment une grosse vache peut se sentir légère ?

**Shinichi :** Alors tu montes dans cette bagnole, je t'emmène à l'hôtel ou tu vas passer une bonne nuit avec une pute, j'emmène Khey avec moi au dans la chambre d'à côté faire des galipettes, et tout ce passeras bien dans le meilleure des monde.

**Akai :** Je refuse. TOUS DANS LA MEME CHAMBRE

Eyto : J'exaspère

Conan : Tu ne peux plus espérer l'exaspération

Eyto : Mais qu'est ce qu'il dit ce couillon !

Akai : Pan !

Eyto : ?

Akai : Ou est mon arme ?

Vermouth : Mais ce n'est pas possible d'avoir un chier comme toi !

Saké : Tu peux parler grosse pute

Akai : Pute de riche nuance

Jésus : INCLINEZ VOUS DEVANT LA PERRUQUE DE GIN !

**La perruque s'envole sur la tête de Vermouth**

Gin : MES CHEVEUX

Conan : Enlève, on dirait un thon !

Akai : Que tu l'enlève ou pas, c'est un thon.

Eyto : Je plusoi

**Un homme entre et souhaite discuter avec Eyto**

Ayumi : CHARGEZ !

**Conan danse la samba avec DIEU, Akai lèche le corps de Vermouth, Gin et Saké sont saoulent, Ayumi clash Jésus, Moïse joue au golf avec la perruque et Genta mange des Kebabs.**

Conan : DADA… LALALALALA ! SAMBA !

Akai : LECHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Vermouh : Ta langue est râpeuse salope

Dieu : Va manger des clopes grosses puantes

Akai : Vermouth, caissière dans un supermarché !

Conan : *éclate de rire*

Akai : Un sachet ? A secret make a woman, woman !

Moïse : LE TROU !

**La perruque s'envole**

Gin : Un pigeon qui HURP qui va se BLURP qui chie dans BLURP les mouches hahahahahaha

Saké : J'apprBLURPouvre !

Ayumi : Gin caissier, genre avec le regard : T'es Sherry toi ?

Saké : *rigole*

Conan : *de même*

Vermouth : LE mieux c'est DIEU caissier

Akai : Une électrocution avec ? Un sachet ? Ou tous dans la poche ? TROLL

Ouzo : PUTAIN ! LA nuit à Hawai tout est fermé j'avais zappé !

Akai : Tu voulais quoi ?

Ouzo : Allez au supermarché prendre un emploi pour Bourbon XD

Amuro : Je suis barman pétasse

Eyto : VOS GUEULES ! Je disais donc… *blabla*

Gin : Perso, Akai Shuichi je le vois trop éboueur XDDDDDDDD

Ayumi : *explose de rire*

Aké : Non ! Livreur de nouille !

Akai : Toi ta gueule !

Gin : Toi ta gueule !

Vermouth : Le pompon sur le chiwawa, ce serait quand même Kogoro caissier

Gin : +1

Akai : Je suis le plus célèbre caissier au monde !

Conan : *explose de rire*

Vermouth : +1 ^^

Amuro : Mouri caissier, non t'es fou… Livreur de nouille comme à dit Aké

Akai : XD

Conan : Je suis le plus rapide livreur de nouille ! Hahahahaha *rire de kogoro*

Gin : Mouri Kogoro, besoin de 4 sachets de nouille d'urgence, AIDEZ MOI !

Saké : +1

Akai : T'étais pas bourré toi ?

Gin : I wish ou merry christmaeuse oh wish you…

Saké : Una sori vrte ki couré dan heurbe

Akai : Non.

Conan : Une souris verte. Qui fumait de l'herbe.

Akai : Je ne suis pas le seul à connaitre ça va

Vermouth : Fumeur du 4ème dimanche de l'an 0

Gin : JE LATREP PA LE QUE

Ayumi : C'est ce que tu fais de mieux.

Eyto : Bien. Maintenant… Vos Gueules !

…

Eyto : Quoi que non. LA discution était cool là !

Conan : Il a entendu le mot Fumer tsé XD

Akai : XD ?

Vermouth : Ok lui :D

Akai : :D ?

Conan : KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB

**Le rendu :**

Shinichi venait de hurler, un hurlement de plaisir, un hurlement qui mettait fin à ses agissements avec l'infirmièèère.

**Conan :** « - Quoi ! »

**Haibara :** « - Ca fait une semaine… Fallait t'y attendre. Mais sois content, j'ai payé une autre pétasse soviétique rien que pour toi. »

**Conan :** « - Ou est-elle ! Donne là moi ! Je t'en prie ! »

**Haibara :** « - T'es chou quand tu me supplies, cependant, c'est NON ! Ton organisme va se détruire de plaisir à force... »

**Conan :** « - Putain je haie mon organisme ! »

Eyto : Je te le fais pas si bien dire !

Akai : =D

Le détective, qui a toujours su se maitriser, parviendra-il à se retenir, lorsqu'il aura Gin en face de lui ?

Eyto : Même quand il ne se maitrise pas il se retiendra…

Akai : Ça ne veut rien dire.

Eyto : Je sais.

* * *

La base du Making-off c'est le tournage… C'est donc difficile, après une série de TanteÏ-Duty ou de Skype Case de se remettre dans le bain. Mais ça va revenir, c'est un retour aux sources là, car au départ : Startold etc… Ils n'étaient pas là. J'ai remarqué le petit spoil au niveau de Saké, osef cpa' important. J'essaye de parodier le début du film 15 la prochaine fois, j'ai une idée mais je ne sais pas ce que ça va donnez. Sinon, à bientôt j'espère !

Eyto


	19. Tanteï Duty : Délire online (5)

Un nouveau chapitre du Mak-Off ! Tanteï-Duty en force, avec un peu de cornichon et de tomate, mhmmmmm ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Connexion 11 : Personnalité foudroyante**

* * *

Ouah. Le 11ème chapitre, enfin 11ème connexion plutôt ! A la base, je ne devais même pas dépasser 3, ni même inclure Death Note, mais j'ai tout changé. Pire encore, dès la 11ème, l'histoire reprenait, la mort de L, la mort de Matt & Mello, d'Akai, d'Anokata… Bref, tout ça n'est plus au programme… Presque 30 connexions quand même ! Le concept me plait, et j'adore écrire les Tanteï-Duty =P J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant, car oui des fois on a l'impression d'écrire dans le vent ^^' Bonne lecture !

**Situation :** L n'est pas mort, Mello & Near enquêtent depuis la Wammy's House avec Matt et Roger. Light et Mikami se sont rencontrés, Light fait officiellement partit du bureau d'enquête, il est encore soupçonné. Mikami quand à lui n'es visé par personne, le SPK n'existant pas. Light a 21 ans, L 27, Mello & Matt 17, Near 16. Voilà voilà.

Chapitre penché colère et règlement de compte, plutôt que l'humour... INSULTE !

* * *

Kira : Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ?

L : A qui voudrais-tu manqué ? Ta mort serait un plus énorme à notre planète.

Kira : Les Japonais ne pensent pas tous comme toi.

L : Les Japonais sont con, sauf certain, toi tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un pouilleux, qui se prend pour un dieu, à tuer tout le monde alors que la vrai Justice n'est pas de commettre des crimes.

Kira : Pfff pauvre naze.

L : Ferme la pauvre pute.

Sushi : Je rejoins L sur cette thèse, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un tueur qui se fera tôt ou tard arrêter !

**Mikami a quitté**

Kira : Personne ne m'arrêtera.

**Kira2 a rejoint**

L : Le deuxième Kira en scène.

Cheveuxlong : Moi je suis d'accord avec Kira.

Sushi : Mais toi t'es qu'une petite merde dans une grande plaine…

Cheveuxlong : Je ne t'ai pas causé fils de pute.

Cocan : DU CALME !

Near : +1

L : T'es revenu toi ? ^^'

Kira2 : Nate River.

Near : Ferme là toi. Oui L =)

L : Kira n'es même pas capable de me tuer m'voyez.

Kira : On verra bouseux.

L : Répète un peu

Kira : Bouffonne paraplégique.

L : Pétasse soviétique.

Kira2 : Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis L.

Sushi : On ne t'a pas sonné grosse merde

Kira2 : Va donc chercher les bulldogs qui te servent d'amis ailleurs.

L : Suffit simplement de se rendre chez toi alors ?

Kira : J'ai la même adresse que toi t'inquiète

L : Ferme là toi, je suis ton père, ne me manque pas de respect.

Kira2 : XD

Kira : XD

L : J'ai couché avec ta mam's, on avait bu et t'es un accident de parcours stoo'.

Sushi : Appelle le Padrè !

Kira : Cette espèce de vieux barbu qui habite dans la poubelle du 2ème étage ? Pierrick ?

L : Oui, c'est elle ta mère. Oh no Wait, ça c'est Germine, c'est le plan cul du dimanche.

Sushi : MDR

Kira2 : Couillonne à trois têtes steuplé.

Sushi : Kira est donc venu au monde par une erreur… Je savais que Zalando avait une faille.

Kira : Va te faire mettre !

Sushi : Prend la première à droite, je te rejoins.

L : A moins que ce ne soit Virginie… Euh… Non, Virginy c'était le Samedi. Virginie elle c'était la mère adoptif.

Kira : ?

Kira2 : ?

Near : ?

L : ?

Kira : Pauvre merde

Near : Déjà tu lui parle pas comme ça, ce n'est pas parce que t'as le nom d'un mec qui t'es inconnu que tu dois te prendre pour dieu.

Kira : Nate River c'est pas toi ?

Near : C'est un leurre pauvre merde !

**Mello a rejoint **

Mello : Kira ? WTF ?

Kira : Voilà le bouffi.

Mello : Qu'est ce t'as, tueur du 14ème millénaire mythologiquement anecdotique.

L : +1

Sushi : C'était Saumon !

L : Merci Sushi ! Saumon était donc bien le nom de sa maman.

Kira : Va niquer ta mère grosse cochonne à triple bourrelet.

**Kira2 a quitté**

**Kira a quitté**

L : Voilà qui est fait.

Near : Omg quoi.

**Near a banni Kira & Kira2 [Par IP], durée : A vie, Raison : Insulte + Manque de respect + Manque d'autorité + Oublie de puberté + Manque de maturité.**

L : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que Near est le seul à bannir et exclure avec sérieux les fouteurs de trouble ?

Sushi : Regarde ce qu'il a marqué dans les raisons, tu risques de changer d'avis :D

Near : =D

* * *

_Salon public, joueurs : 3 : Mikami, Misa & Light_

* * *

Mikami : JUSTICE !

Light : JUSTICE !

Misa : LOGISTIQUE !

Light : ?

Mikami : ?

Misa : Correcteur automatique…

Light : C'était sympa ce petit clash, on recommencera ! =)

Mikami : No problèmo. Avec Takada par contre ;)

Light : Yep.

* * *

_Salon du clan « Code Name »_

* * *

**Light à demander à rejoindre le salon…**

**Accepté !**

**Light a rejoint**

Light : Je suis plus membre ?

Matt : Agasa est passée par rapport au clash… Du coup, même les membres ont besoin d'autorisation…

Light : GG **[Ironique bien sûr]**, et si aucun admin est connecté ?

Matt : Les joueurs peuvent acceptés.

L : Mikami a quitté 1 minute avant l'arrivée de Kira2, c'est étrange… Je vais enquêter de mon côté.

**L a quitté **

Light : J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

Matt : Je t'envoie l'historique par e-mail, on peut le récupérer dans les données.

Light : Merci. Sushi t'es là ?

Matt : Afk.

Light : On attend quoi pour jouer sur une carte ?

Matt : Moi je lis un livre **[Oui il sait lire]** devant l'écran en attendant qu'il y ait au moins 6 joueurs, on est 2 donc ça ne sert à rien. Va en multi public.

Light : Communauté pourrite, et il est minuit et demi… Et il pleut **[Orage = Panne de courant :D]**

Matt : Les risques du métier.

**Light reçoit l'historique.**

**…**

Matt : Alors ?

Light : C'est chaud ! Merci encore… Je re.

**Light a quitté**

Matt : No problèmo.

* * *

**Connexion 12 : Le plaisir de bannir !**

* * *

Ça fait un moment que ScientiX n'a pas rejoint… Mieux encore, pour la première et peut-être dernière fois : Agasa s'invite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sushi a rejoint**

**Shampoing a tué Cocan**

L : Sal…

Sushi : Wait !

**Sushi a changé son pseudo : Maitre de Shampoing (MDS)**

MDS : Chianti et Kir ont abandonnées.

L : Yo MDS ^^

MDS : Yo L ! En forme ?

Shampoing : Connard.

L : Yep ! Et toi ?

MDS : Toujours !

**Near a banni Shampoing, durée : 24 heures, Raison : Insulte de rang 3**

MDS : WTF ?

Near : Le professeur Agasa nous a demandé, poliment au passage, d'être plus stricts, on est contrôlé (quelque fois) pour éviter qu'un clash ne recommence. Du coup, il m'a demandé de m'occuper des Kicks et Bans avec sérieux, je respecte mon engagement.

MDS : De rang 3 ?

Near : Rang 5, genre Con. Rang 4 : Ta gueule… Etc, Rang 3 : Connard, conasse… Rang 2 : Pétasse, pute… Rang 1 : Fils de pute, nique ta mère etc…

MDS : ^^' Ok.

Sushi : L, Near et moi, contre des mecs inconnus ?

L : Ils ont demandés un combat de clan. Cocan était tombé dans leur équipe, il est désormais en spectateur. Shampoing a été virée tu la remplace donc.

Sushi : Good.

**Near a tué 1 (Flemme de mettre pseudo…)**

**L a tué 2**

**2 a tué Near**

MDS : C'est con !

MDS : Merde !

MDS : Fuck…

MDS : …

Near : On sait que tu plaisante toi ^^

MDS : Vermouth aussi…

Near : Avant que tu n'arrives, elle a dit « Connasse » à 2, une fille, qui l'avait tué d'un coup à son spawn.

L : La rage si proche qu'elle est.

**Sushi a tué 3**

**Fin de la partie…**

**Retour au salon privé.**

1 : Merci les gars cté' cool !

**1,2 et 3 ont quittés.**

L : On est que 3, fuck !

L : Merde !

L : ZUTTTTTTTT !

Near : Si ce n'est pas du sérieux encore on s'en fou ^^'

**Matt a rejoint**

**Mello a rejoint**

Mello : HYPOCRITE ! MES CHOCOLATS !

Matt : JE T'AIME MAIS TU GONFLES ! Connard de merde provenant d'un pouilleux antipathique, rend moi ma psp !

Mello : Viens la chercher sale baltringue !

Matt : TOI D'ABORD SUCEUSE !

**Matt a quitté **

Mello : Tu vas me le payer petite pute !

**Mello a quitté**

L : Là faut qu'on m'explique pourquoi ils viennent ici se disputer.

Near : Ils ont barricadés les chambres.

MDS : Tu ban pas ?

Near : Ce n'était pas de l'humour ?

L : Ils sont trop occupés à se battre, ils te feront pas chier.

**Near a banni Matt & Mello, durée : 21 Jours, raison : Insulte rang 1 à répétition.**

L : Euh…

**Near a modifié le ban de Matt & Mello, durée : 7 jours, raison ; Insulte rang 1.**

L : ^^' Mieux ainsi.

MDS : C'est pour ta survie personnelle en même temps.

**Misa a rejoint**

L : En parlant de survie.

**Light a rejoint**

Misa : DEGAGE !

Light : Pourquoi t'as fouillé dans mes affaires conasse !

Misa : TU ME TROMPE AVEC TAKADA !

**Mikami a rejoint**

Mikami : MISA SALE PETASSE !

Near : Whoooo !

Light : Va te faire foutre Mikami, tu m'as volé 2 pages !

L : Page ? Cahier ? Death Note ?

Misa : FILS DE PUTE !

**Misa a quitté **

**Mikami a été déconnecté**

Light : JE VAIS TE POURIR LA VIE !

**Light a quitté**

L : Une explication Near ?

Near : Bah en ce moment les SMS et Skype bug ^^

MDS : Mouais.

**MDS a changé son pseudo : Sushi.**

L : Merci, c'est mieux je trouve =)

Sushi : =)

**Near a banni Light, durée : 24 heures, raison : insulte rang 3**

**Near a banni Misa, durée : 7 jours, raison : insulte rang 1**

**Near a banni Mikami, durée : 5 jours, raison : insulte rang 2**

L : Quel boulot !

**Agasa a rejoint**

Near : Je fatigue !

**ScientiX souhaite rejoindre le salon…**

**Accepté !**

**ScientiX a rejoint**

L : Light, Mikami, Misa, Matt & Mello peuvent venir comme ça ?

Near : Vu que je gère les kicks et bans, la censure des « rejoindre » a été levée. Quant à Haibara, elle est « nouvelle » car elle a toujours été invitée, pas inscrite.

Agasa : Des bugs à signaler pour les bans ?

Near : Aucun.

Agasa : Je t'ai rajouté une fonction de Kheypress, tu appuies sur une touche d'un pad branché sur l'ordinateur, donc la touche 1, jusque 70, pour kicker automatiquement quelqu'un. Suffira juste d'inscrire le nom.

Near : Merci prof'.

Agasa : On se fait une partie ?

ScientiX : J'invite Kudo…

**Cocan a rejoint**

Cocan : Plop.

Sushi : Yo

L : Yo

Matt : Lu'

Agasa : Re

L : GO

Sushi : Euh…

* * *

_Plus tard,_

* * *

**Agasa a quitté**

**Cocan a quitté**

Near : RESPIRE !

L : ?

Sushi : ?

ScientiX : ?

Near : Tromper de tchat… MERDE !

Near : FUCK !

Near : Prout !

ScientiX : Charmant.

Near : Arf

L : Auto ban please ! XD

**Near s'est biflé la gueule**

L : …

Near : Mauvaise commande

Sushi : Bifle + gueule O_o

Near : Raaa ta gueule toi !

ScientiX : PUTAIN

L : CALME LES GARS

Sushi : Commande /gifler ?

**Near a giflé sa guitare**

**Near pense « Pédale »**

Near : WTF ? Quel pute cette commande !

ScientiX : -'

L : Tu devrais apprendre les commandes couillonnes !

Sushi : Une pétasse soviétique !

ScientiX : Vous êtes au courant que…

Near : TG !

L : TG !

Sushi : TG !

**Sushi, L & Near ont été bannis par « Auto-Ban/PAD » Durée : 24 heures, Raison : « TG » abréviation détecté.**

ScientiX : … Que les insultes ne sont détectées que sous forme d'abréviation…

* * *

Conclusion : Le Making-Off est bon pour la santé

* * *

Et voilà qui achève ce chapitre.

Un best-off des moments sur le MK arrivera Mi-Juillet, mais en attendant : Encore plus de délire ! Vive les kebabs !

Eyto.


	20. Skype Case (1)

Un tout nouveau concept, il s'agit cette fois de « Skype Case » ou les acteurs de DC se détendent sur Skype, bavarde de tout et de rien. Les acteurs de Death Note se joindront à eux, ainsi que d'autre manga, je verrais bien, mais ça reste principalement du DC. Autre chose, les membres du Kudo Project s'incrusteront... Pourquoi pas vous ?. C'est que peu après, une affaire éclatera sur le réseau.

* * *

**Skype Case**

**Page 1 : Bienvenue !**

* * *

Conan se connecte sur le réseau.

1 Nouveau message :

Haibara : Salut Kudo, rejoins moi sur la conversation « Acteurs' Case » ou on se réunit. A toute.

Acteurs' Case conversation :

**_/Haibara s'est renommé en ChimiK/_**

**_/Bullet a rejoint la conversation/_**

**_/CesK a rejoint la conversation/_**

CesK : Salut Haibara

ChimiK : Enfin !

**_/Les majuscules de fin ont été supprimés/_**

Cesk : Bah quoi, je suis quand même venu, fais pas ta grognasse

Eyto : D'où tu parles comme ça à Haibara toi ?

Bullet : +1

Chimik : Euh… Bullet c'est qui par contre ?

Bullet : J'ai pris un pseudo merdique

Eyto : Tu prends toujours des pseudos merdiques de toute façon

**_/Bullet s'est renommée en Shu/_**

Shu : C'est mieux là.

Chimik : Akai Shuichi

Shu : Le seul et l'unique

Cesk : Ta gueule

Eyto : D'où tu sors un pseudo pareil d'ailleurs …

Shu : IL se prend pour César l'enculé

Cesk : Exactement

Eyto : J'ai Startold qui m'envoie une déclaration d'amour.

Shu : Partage.

Eyto : « Bougre de salopard, rejet hygiénique de chimpanzé constipé amputé du trou dévergondé de naissance avalant du pue. »

Shu : Ce n'est pas étonnant, il a raison.

Eyto : Connard.

Chimik : Faudrait plus de monde

Cesk : Qui tu veux inviter aussi ?

Chimik : Ayumi veut rejoindre

Cesk : Encore Ayumi ça va, tant que c'est pas Vermouth !

Shu : Je ne la supporte plus XD

Cesk : JE ne l'ai JAMAIS supporté ^^

Cesk : Avec ces « secrets » de merde

Shu : Je me répète mais son secret c'est qu'elle est sous couverture en tant qu'actrice alors qu'elle cherche ses victimes de masochiste pour exercer son métier de pute de riche.

Chimik : Vermouth pute XD

Shu : Arrête ! CA lui va trop bien !

Chimik : Je sais ^^

Shu : Je la vois trop danser sur une barre toute nue…

Shu : Quoi que non, elle est un peu veille la salope

**_/Axy a rejoint/_**

Chimik : Slt Ayumi :)

Cesk : Salut

Axy : Qui est qui dans l'histoire, là ^^

Cesk : Moi Conan, Chimik Haibara, Eyto une pute, Shu Akai.

Eyto : La pute t'emmerde profondément jusqu'aux narines.

Axy : Salut alors =)

Cesk : Nom de dieu pour une fois que Genta n'es pas là. « J'ai faim, anguille, kebab… » On aurait le droit à un menu entier en moins d'une heure.

Axy : +1

Shu : J'ai un très bon ami dans Death Note, L, il joue avec Mello… Le professionnel pour manger du chocolat.

Chimik : Je reconnais bien là Conan.

Cesk : Je ne vois PAS du tout de quoi tu parles.

Shu : Moi je vois très bien

Eyto : Les opticiens c'est pour les putes ?

Shu : Vermouth.

Eyto : Soit.

Cesk : Vermouth ET Eyto

Eyto : Soit maudit maclons de raclure nais dans un chou puant.

Shu : Maudit (rofl)

Eyto : C'est qui l'admin ?

Shu : Moi (rofl)

Chimik : On est dans la merde

Cesk : Venant de toi ça m'étonne

Eyto : Tu plaisante ? Ça devient une habitude

Cesk : =D

**_/Shu a muté Cesk & Eyto pour 1 minute/_**

50 secondes après…

Shu : Prochain qui sort une merde je le kick =D Pareil pour les +1 envers ceux qui le dise.

Chimik : Ca veut dire ta gueule ^^'

**_/Shu a kick Chimik/_**

Eyto : Je t'emmerde

Cesk : Je t'emmerde

**_/Shu a kick Eyto & Cesk/_**

Axy : +1

**_/Shu a kick Axy/_**

Shu : Merde…

* * *

**Skype Case**

**Page 2 : Le Vermouth, chr'est bon !**

* * *

Shu : C'est inimaginable.

Axy : +1

Chimik : Ayumi, pourquoi diable es-tu d'accord avec cet inculte !

Eyto : +1

Law : Ne plusoi pas petite merde

Eyto : Ce n'est pas parce que t'es célèbre que tu dois te croire chez papy mucho' petite salope !

**_/Cesk a rejoint/_**

Law : Que direz tu de partir petite guenon !

Cesk : Euh.

Shu : Pas toi… T'arrive jamais au bon moment XD

Eyto : Entame la marche je te rejoins !

Cesk : C'est qui Law ?

Shu : Quelqu'un

Law : Un con

Eyto : +1

Law : Je t'ai dit de ne pas plusoier !

Eyto : Plusoier XD

Chimik : Law c'est… Oh et puis non.

Shu : Bon. Je t'avais parlé d'un ami dans Death Note, Law = L

Law : Je ne suis pas ravi de faire ta connaissance

Eyto : Pour une fois je suis d'accord, qui voudrait faire la connaissance d'un con comme Cesk.

Law : Quand je te dis de ne pas plusoier tu le fait !

Eyto : Je ne suis pas à tes ordres pendule !

Cesk : Tu trouves qu'il a un rapport avec un horloger ? Hahaha…

Law : ?

Shu : ?

Axy : ?

Chimik : ?

Eyto : ?

**_/Startold a rejoint/_**

Eyto : Oh putain

Tim (Startold) : Nan mais je ne vais pas t'engueuler. Pour une fois.

Eyto : Impossible. Tu ne fais que ça.

**_/Clopasse a rejoint/_**

Clopasse : Hello Every Body

Shu : Clopasse –'

Law : Sacré nom, seul Matt en est capable

Eyto : Clopasse =D

Law : Taille moi la pipe petite pute de riche

Clopasse : Que sur rendez-vous sorry.

Law : OH la cochôôôôône !

Shu : +1

Clopasse : Shuichi ? Yeah yo !

Law : Oulà

Eyto : Ça part en couillasse de bouillabaisse !

Axy : Ah quand même

Cesk : +1

Axy : Conan qui est d'accord avec moi =)

Clopasse : SHUICHI AKAI REPOND

Law : Elle est chiante quand elle gueule !

Shu : +1

Clopasse : Enfin !

Shu : Merde.

Clopasse : Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

Shu : Bip. Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Shuichi Akai, mais il est actuellement occupé à jouer le justicier, veuillez laisser un message.

**_/Shu a quitté/ [Déconnexion par absence tardive]_**

**_/Law a quitté/ [Je ne le laisserais pas seul :p]_**

**_/Eyto a quitté/ [Hors de question que je reste avec la Pute de Riche]_**

**_/Startold/ [Hors de question que je ne surveille pas ce type]_**

Cesk : Bon.

**_/Chimik a quitté/ [Agasa s'apprête à manger]_**

Axy : On est plus que 2.

Cesk : L'ambiance prend un sacré coup. Ça te dit on sort manger une glace, j'ai la dalle :p

Axy : Ok !

**_/Axy a quitté/ [Moi aussi j'ai la dalle]_**

**_/Cesk/ [Mort de faim il s'est écroulé sur son ordinateur et a involontairement été déconnecté à cause de la toucher « fermer ». Nan je déconne.]_**

? : En fait, j'étais là moi

* * *

Faut quand même qu'un jour je me pose LA question : D'ou je sors ces conneries. Autant ça arrive réellement... Autant c'est sur le coup.

Euh...

A bientôt ?

Review ?


	21. Commande Sir ! (2)

Ça fait un moment que j'ai pas posté un Commande Sir, que je n'ai pas dit le mot "Cornichon", que j'ai pas bu de coca... Faut que je me rattrape ! Nous retrouvons cette fois Conan, Heiji et Shuichi avec L et Mello (Je ne respecte donc pas ce que j'avais dit la dernière fois =P). Bonne appétit !

* * *

Diner no°2 : Assied-toi !

* * *

Restaurant d'Osaka, 4 étoiles.

Les invités s'assoient.

Akai : Tu ne peux pas t'asseoir correctement pour une fois ?

L : NON !

Akai : Même pas pour moi ?

L : NON !

Mello : Raaah ta gueule !

Heiji : Wo Kudo, c'est qui ces types !

Conan : Des cons…

Mello : BATARD ! *se lève*

L : ASSIED TOI MELLO !

Mello s'assied

Akai : J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas de la mousse comme la dernière fois…

Conan : T'étais même pas là…

Akai : Qui t'as dit que j'y étais, Baka !

L : NON !

Mello : JE ne sais pas ce qu'il a fumé, mais c'est de la bonne…

Conan : Prends en pour Matt :D

Mello se lève

Mello : COMMENT TU LE CONNAIS !

L : NON !

Akai : ASSIED TOI !

Mello s'assied

L : C'est rare qu'il obéisse aux gens…

Mello : Qu'il il t'emmerde

Akai : Il qui ?

Heiji : Bah lui, c'est qu'il…

L : NON !

Conan : LA FERME

Mello se lève

Tout le monde : ASSIED TOI !

Mello s'assoit

Serveur : Vous souhaitez ?

Akai : Je n'ai pas éternué !

L : Un génie, ça existe donc bien !

Mello se lève

Conan : Un kebab

Heiji : KUDOOO !

L : NON !

Mello dégaine son arme

L : Assied toi !

Conan : Assied toi !

Mello : NON !

L : C'EST MA PHRASE ENCULE !

Heiji : KUDO CA DEGENERE !

Akai : J'appelle Timousse !

Serveur : Aaaaaahhhhhh !

L : NON !

Mello : Assied toi petite pute du rez-de-chaussée

Akai : Si tu ne t'assois pas j'appelle Near !

Mello : Rien à foutre

L : NON !

Conan : J'appelle Watari !

Mello s'assied

Akai regarde le serveur

Heiji : JE sens que ça va être trèèèèès long !

L : NON !

Mello se lève

Akai : *En regardant le serveur* Vous disiez ?

* * *

C'est court... Je me rattraperais demain avec un coulisse, c'est pas un problème. A bientôt =)


	22. Tanteï Duty : Délire online (6)

**Connexion 13 : L'amour en ligne !**

* * *

Les acteurs se retrouvent à nouveau sur le multijoueur de GTA 4 ! Dédicasse à YamiCécile, pour les (blabla), elle comprendra ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sushi a rejoint le jeu [C'est toujours lui qui se connecte après les autres, depuis quelques connexions… Etrange :P]**

**Liste des joueurs en ligne : Cheveuxlong, Near, Matt, Cocan, Amy (Ayumi nouveau pseudo), Bille (Genta nouveau pseudo), Kebun (Megure !), ScientiX & Sushi.**

Kebun : T'es au courant que t'as bagnole brûle ?

ScientiX : Oui.

Kebun : Je tiens à la vie !

Sushi : Première fois que je me connecte et que L n'es pas là. Lu' sinon !

Kebun : Yo Shuichi.

Cocan : Plop.

All : Yo !

Matt : L arrive d'ici 5 minutes. Il mange ses bonbons.

Near : Il cache le fait qu'il mange les bonbons de Light.

Matt : …

Amy : Conan t'es en voiture ?

Cocan : Yep

Amy : Tu me récupère stp' ?

Cocan : Yep

Sushi : Vermouth est pas là, cpa' drôle !

Matt : XD

Sushi : Que de bon souvenir, hein Matt ?

Matt : Les souvenirs d'une partie de Ping Pong ? =D

Sushi : =D

Amy : Genta pourquoi t'es monté ?

Bille : Je ne laisse pas Conan seul avec toi !

Amy : (Putain enfin seul avec lui, il gâche tout !)

Bille : Les parenthèses ne servent à rien !

Amy : _*Message précédent supprimé* _(Soulant ce type)

Cocan : (+1)

Bille : (Conasse) Stop tes parenthèses !

Amy : (Merci ;)(Crève !) Non !

Sushi : (Oh tête de bite/bille, stop !)

Amy : ((+1) Va crever en enfer !)

Matt : Il vaut mieux ne pas faire attention à cette discution.

Near : Je compati.

Cocan : ((+1)+1(Sushi qui s'incruste tsé)) +1

Matt : Je ne pige plus rien.

Sushi : (Crève !(-1)+1)

Amy : Va te faire mettre (-1(+1(+1)Crèèèève !))

Near : On avait dit qu'on ne s'en mêlait pas, alors n'y prête pas attention. +1

Matt : =P

Bille : ((-_-() Stop/+1(-1) toi d'abord !))

Sushi : STOP !

Cocan : Genta, DEHORS !

Amy : +1000

Sushi : …

Matt : (L'amour… Les jeunes filles amoureuses c'est si beau…)

Near : (+1(Avec Mello hein !))

Matt : (Merci. (+1 ! Quoi que))

Sushi : Vous n'allez pas remettre ça vous aussi !

Matt : J'ai le cul en feu…

Near : Appelle Mello il jouera le pompier.

Amy : +1 Matt

Matt : OMG

Sushi : J'ai soif.

Near : Quand L n'es pas là, il manque un truc.

Near : Formidable ta phrase Sushi, j'en prendrais compte.

Sushi : Merci

**L a rejoint**

Sushi : J'ai faim aussi…

L : Yo all. Lu' Sushi. +1 Sinon.

Sushi : Plop

Matt : Tu t'es goinfré de bonbon et t'as encore faim ? Lu'.

Near : Tu sais bien que L est le maitre de Mello, chocolat/bonbon.

Matt : Ca m'étais sorti de la tête…

Amy : Faudrait déjà que sa rentre.

Matt : O_o

L : O_o

Cocan : O_o

L : Je plusoi entièrement.

Amy : Conan t'es sur de rouler sur la bonne route ?

Cocan : T'inquiète, le gps me guide !

Amy : On devrait être à l'aéroport… On est au club de pute…

Cocan : Merde alors !

Matt : TA POSITION J'ARRIVE !

Near : (Mello l'apprends Enterrement de Matt) +1 !

Sushi : (+1) +1 !

L : -_-'

Amy : Pourquoi tu sors de la voiture ? :(

Cocan : J'ai cru voir une arme !

Near : UN GODEMICHE !

Matt : WTF ?

Near : C'est sur San Andreas ça… *Message précédent supprimé* bouark !

L : Near a une passion folle des Gods :siffle :

Near : Raaah ouais tous les jours sans exception !

**Light a rejoint**

Cheveuxong : La bi… de L suffit non ?

Kebun : +1

L : Toi ta gueule !

Near : Toi ta gueule !

**L & Near ont quittés**

Sushi : Ils ont encore des Durex tu crois ?

Matt : Oui.

**Shampoing a rejoint**

Sushi : VERMOUTH AU LIT !

**Sushi & Shampoing ont quittés**

Kebun : Dégueulasse.

Matt : C'est l'art de perdre 4 joueurs en moins d'une minute.

Cheveuxlong : Ou l'art de jouer au sims en version réel.

Matt : Da buuu ! XDD

Amy : XD

Cocan : Tu sais conduire ?

Matt : Moi non.

Amy : +1

Cocan : Et merde ! C'est le mauvais club, je préfère celui ou on peut aller à l'arrière !

Amy : *-*

Bille : Moi je serais fidèle Ayumi 3

Amy : Mais dégage toi jt'aime pas' !

Matt : RATEAU EN LIVE !

Kebun : RATEAU EN LIVE !

Cheveuxlong : RATEAU EN LIVE !

ScientiX : RATEAU EN LIVE !

**Bille a quitté**

Cocan : Tu l'as vexé…

Matt : +1

Amy : Bah ouais mais j'en ai ras la casquette que ces deux jaloux (Genta, Mitsuhiko) de la vie me la pourrissent car ils s'obtiennent à « m'avoir »… Je ne suis pas un objet sérieux…

**Near a rejoint**

**L a rejoint**

Matt : C'est ça d'être jeune et belle.

Amy : Sans déconner quoi. Si j'en choisis un, que j'aime, les deux autres veulent limite l'éliminer, ou va le monde…

Cocan : Ne t'énerve pas… Ils sont juste un peu immatures sur ce genre de sujet.

Matt : Tu sais Amy, Mello me gueule dessus environ 2 heures 30 par jour… Ca atteint 3 heures des fois, on se bat, on est jaloux, on se haie, mais on s'aime ! Donc des jaloux, bah y'en a partout :p

L : +1

Near : L fait référence à Light ^^'

L : +2

Light : Euh… *-*

L : Qui à piraté mon compte sans déconner…

**L a quitté**

Matt : =DDD

Amy : Ouais, mais Genta et Mitsuhiko sont vraiment chiant –' … Je vais prendre l'air. A bientôt ! =)

Cocan : A+ :)

Matt : Tchou' :p

Near : Ciao =)

**Amy a quitté**

Matt : Putain on a eu le droit aux 4 vérités en live.

Cocan : Elle a raison faut dire ^^

Near : +1, ça doit être chiant de devoir rester avec deux jaloux amoureux…

Matt : Surtout qu'elle n'aime aucun des deux, mais un autre.

Cocan : Je me demande qui, on est que 3 …

Matt : *-*

Light : *-*

Near : *-*

Matt : Amy s'est confessé au saint Matt. C'est une clinique ici désormais. Passez à la chapelle de la deuxième île si vous aussi vous en avez besoin.

Near : Matt…

Matt : Oui ?

Near : Mello arrive !

Light : Mais voyons donc ce que le saint Matt va faire pour s'en sortir !

**Mello a rejoint**

Matt : *absent !*

Mello : MATT PUTAIN !

Matt : Quoi !

Mello : DANS TON HISTORIQUE : YOUPO… Et qu'est-ce que tu fou au club des PUTES SUR CE JEU !

Matt : JE ME DIVERTI ! XDD

Near : XDD

Mello : T'es un putain de salopard !

Matt : JALOUX DE LA VIE !

Mello : VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

Matt : AVEC TOI !

Mello : REJOINS-MOI NU DANS LA CHAMBRE !

**Mello & Matt ont quittés**

Near : Carrément lui…

**Cheveuxlong a quitté**

ScientiX : Je vais voir Ayumi, a+ =)

**ScientiX a quitté**

**Kebun a quitté**

Near : Bon.

Light : Plus que 2 ^^'

Near : On va au club de strip-tease ?

Light : Avec plaisir !

Near : Je passe te prendre 3 =D

Light : =D (L va être jaloux)

Near : (+1 =D)

* * *

**Connexion 14 : A**

* * *

L : Tanteï-Duty cpa' pour les noobs :P

Sushi : Je plusoi

**Cocan a rejoint**

L : Et voilà mon meilleur ami ! Ou pas.

Cocan : Va te faire foutre.

**Near a banni Cocan, durée : 24 heures, raison : Insulte rang 3**

L : PAN !

**Liste des joueurs : L, Sushi, Near, Neech (Ran nouveau pseudo), Poirot, Babon, Matt.**

Babon : Tu as perdu Mouri-senseï [Babon = Bourbon je répète]

Poirot : Va te… Pendre ?

Near : Conan ne plaisantais pas avec son « Va te », toi je sais que tu plaisante.

Babon : Le tutoiement est interdit envers Mouri-senseï

Near : Lèche cul

L : Ironie ?

Near : Non

L : Auto-ban ?

Near : Rien à foutre, je gère les bans moi, j'ai le droit de sortir un truc sérieux de temps à autre.

Poirot : *-*

**'A' demande l'autorisation de rejoindre**

**Accepté…**

**'A' a rejoint [Un nouveau/Nouvelle ! Il apparait rarement, devinez donc qui il est.]**

L : Qui es-tu ?

A : Quelqu'un.

L : Là tu m'aide beaucoup XD

A : Je vous connais. Vous me connaissez. C'est mieux ? XD

Near : Tu es un acteur ?

A : Indubitablement.

L : DC ou DT ?

A : Ah je peux pas répondre là.

Sushi : Tu m'intrigue.

L : +1

Matt : Ca me soule de ne pas savoir qui tu es :D

A : ^^' Cherche.

Near : Tu t'es cru dans un jeu.

A : Tu inverse les rôles mon coco. Je suis un acteur donc je peux venir. C'est vous qui m'harceler pour savoir, et donc deviner, qui je suis, c'est pas moi qui vous le demande.

Sushi : O_o

Matt : Mon coco XD

Poirot : Ce A a raison.

Sushi : formidable ce jeu de mot bravo.

Poirot : Ce n'était pas un jeu de mot.

L : Grrr… On devinera qui tu es ! Sinon, une syllabe : Bienvenu au club ! =)

A : Merci :P

**Mitsu demande l'autorisation de rejoindre**

**Accepté…**

**Bille a rejoint**

**Mitsu a rejoint**

Bille : Mitsuhiko ! =)

Mitsu : Lu' !

Bille : Conan n'es pas là ?

Near : Banni XDD

**Matt, Poirot, Babon et Neech ont quittés.**

**Matt a rejoint**

**Matt : Petit bug pour ma part.**

**Liste joueur : L, Matt, Mitsu, Bille, Sushi, A.**

Bille : Je n'ai pas vu Ayumi depuis la partie sur GTA… En ligne comme Hors ligne, c'est les vacances d'été en plus…

Mitsu : Je la comprends t'as été lourd…

Bille : … (Tu l'as été aussi hors ligne)

Matt : +1, mais arrêtons cette discution ici.

L : A, tu sais jouer ?

A : Oui.

Sushi : Un autre philosophe ? XD

L : XD

A : Peut-être bien ;)

Bille : C'est qui A ?

L : Bonne question, on sait juste que c'est un acteur de DT ou DC.

**Eyto a rejoint**

A : Re

Eyto : Re. Tu as été accepté, good.

L : Tu sais qui c'est, petite merde à verrou ?

Eyto : Oui, tronche de vers puant l'essence.

Sushi : Dis-nous qui c'est !

Eyto : Crève. T'as qu'à enquêter :P

L : Je t'ai cramé Aizawa ! **[Allez savoir pourquoi j'ai littéralement explosé de rire ici, peut-être sur la manière dont L le dit]**

A : Peut-être bien.

L : Bah, je t'ai donné un nom, répond oui ou non !

A : Ce serait trop facile ! *-* Si t'avais des arguments j'y répondrais

Sushi : Raaaa il se fout de nous !

A : Non de toi, pauvre mouche venimeuse plein de croute.

L : =D

Matt : PUTAIN !

L : Mello ?

Matt : Comment tu sais ?

L : Habitude…

Mitsu : Je vends un jeu de carte Death Note au passage.

Matt : JE PRENDS ! =D

L : Ah ouais carrément !

Mitsu : 10 euros **[Oui on prend en euro, yens ça me gonfle]**

L : Je te propose de façon inéluctable, 1 euros !

Mitsu : MARCHE CONCLU !

L : Je savais qu'on allait faire de bonne affaire tous les deux !

Near : C'est ebay ici ou quoi !

A : Si t'es pas content tu sais où est la croix rouge ?

Matt : DANS LA RUE ! Ahahahahahahah

A : *-*

L : *-*

Sushi : *-*

Matt : … *jesors*

A : Carte : Maison du professeur Agasa… Encore elle, je la connais par cœur à force…

L : +1

Bille : Je vends la bible moi.

Near : Je prends, j'ai toujours rêvé de lire la bible.

A : Tes rêves sont chelou…

L : +1

Sushi : Je vends des nems.

A : Ça ne m'aurait pas étonné.

L : Déjà, t'as l'air de connaitre Sushi, donc… Tu es déjà venu dans le salon !

A : Peut-être, mais n'empêche qu'il y a encore une trentaine de possibilité. Et encore, invité ou inscris… Je suis peut-être sur ton plateau de tournage, sans que tu le sache !

L : Eyto crache le morceau !

Eyto : Va chier. **[Même topo que le « Je t'ai cramé » Je me marre solo...]**

L : Avoue !

Eyto : Crève.

L : Dis !

Eyto : DTC.

Near : Allez Eyto.

Eyto : Non ! Vous le saurez plus tard si vous êtes trop nul :p

L : J'appelle Startold !

Eyto : Ça se discute !

…

Eyto : T'as pas son num. Je suis sa secrétaire en plus, tu vas tomber sur moi. Bye.

**Eyto a quitté**

A : Tu ne pourras pas le cuisiner.

Sushi : Des bons nems. Elle va bien Brigitte d'ailleurs ?

L : C'est Mardi, aujourd'hui c'est Delphine.

Sushi : Ce n'était pas Margueritte ?

Matt : *-*

L : Peut-être, je me suis trompé alors.

Near : Je ne comprends rien…

A : Ils parlent du clash, L à fait allusion à des plans culs avec les fausses mères des Kira's pour déconner, du coup ils se mélangent tous deux les pinceaux pour retrouver la vrai mère de Kira.

Sushi : Moi qui pensait que c'était un Saumon…

L : Dégueu'

Near : Comment tu le sais, tu étais présent ?

A : Matt à envoyer l'historique à TOUS les joueurs du tchat, au lieu de Light.

L : Donc, tu es un joueur du salon, t'as juste rename ! [Changer de nom quoi']

A : J'ai jamais dit le contraire tout à l'heure. Pauvre pétasse masochiste du Reich.

Sushi : XD

Mitsu : (J'ai le cul en flamme)

Matt : (Hé ! C'est MA phrase ça !)

Mitsu : (Et ça te bouche le cul –petit constipé- de partager ? J'ai dit en flamme pas en feu !)

Matt : (Bille à du balancer ce qu'il sait passer, t'étais pas présent à la base !)

Near : Ces parenthèses m'énerve…

L : Ta gueule Near, et si tu me ban, je te déshérite !

Near : Enculé de masochiste dévergondé d'un fils de pute !

Mitsu : (VTF)

Matt : (FDP)

**Auto-ban a banni Matt, durée : 7 jours, raison : FDP détecté.**

**Auto-ban a banni Mitsu, durée : 24 heures, raison : VTF détecté.**

Near : Je t'aime :3

* * *

Ce qui cloture donc ce chapitre... Prochain rendez-vous : Jeudi/Vendredi avec un Coulisse inédit. A bientôt :)


	23. NightS : Coulisse (11)

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais il y a peu je l'ai réalisé... J'étais tellement à fond sur l'écriture du Making Off que j'en ai oublié les coulisses, pour preuve les Tanteï Duty. Soyons honnête, j'ai beaucoup plus de peine à écrire un(e) coulisse qu'une connexion... L'inspiration me manque. Mais je me reboost ! Il est temps de revenir en arrière, un retour aux sources, voici donc un coulisse, suivi de plusieurs la prochaine fois, qui je pense et j'espère, seront de nouveau similaires avec ceux de novembre-février. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Tome 3**

**Corruption : Coulisse**

* * *

Eyto : L'heure est grave. Messieurs. Nous entrons officiellement dans le 3ème et dernier volet de Night Section, ce qui signifie qu'on commencera la deuxième partie de Black Case's d'ici peu… Qui dit- …

_3 Mois plus tard…_

Eyto : *Regarde sa montre*

Eyto : TOUJOURS EN RETARD !

Eyto : Ca va chier comme ils n'ont jamais sorti un cake !

Eyto : Je vais transpercer leurs anus avec ma lance

Conan : KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB !

Eyto : Oh putain…

Vermouth : Yo la pustule !

Eyto : Conasse ! Vous êtes à la bourre !

Conan : On est bourré s'pour ça !

Ayumi : J'APPROUVEEEEEEEEEEEE

Conan : PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Eyto : Ferme là !

Akai : Ferme là !

Eyto : …

Vermouth : On a besoin de moi ? Je suis une star !

Conan : La pornogra…

Eyto : HEY ! C'est TOUT public !

Conan : Ils fermeront les yeux ces gibiers de potence !

_Après avoir reçu été victime d'une crotte de pigeon,_

_Attrapez un rhume,_

_Attendu 4 heures,_

_Se faire gueuler dessus par une vieille_

_Matez des WHOOOO !_

**Le tournage, reprends enfin !**

**Première partie : Dans les loges et arrière scène**

Vermouth : TA GUEULE SHINICHI !

Conan : Quand je gueule c'est que je regarde l'heure !

Ayumi : Kebaaaaaaaaaaaaab !

Conan : Nan faut tonner la voix : KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB

Akai : Eyto t'as mis ou mon slip rouge avec les poneys ?

Conan : *Explose de rire*

Akai : TA gueule, avec ton string rose fluo muni de l'enseigne de Bob l'éponge, t'es pas mieux !

Ran : Ça lui serre la Jack Ouille !

Eyto : PUTAIN VOUS ALLEZ VOUS MAGNEZ !

Conan : KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAB !

Bourbon : O CLER DEU LA LUNEUH

Ran : HAN !

Akai : Ou est, ce putain de slip !

Ayumi : La pisse c'est un délice

Vermouth : Je suis un objet sexuel ~ (~ = En chantant)

Eyto : …

**Loge de Conan**

Conan : Donc dans ce frigo on a dix-neuf kebabs préparés par YamiCécile… DIZ NEUF ! QUI A BOUFFER MON KEBAB A LA MOUTHARDE !

Eyto : Il est là…

Conan : QUI A BOUFFER MON KEBAB SAUCE BLANCHE ! (PAS de sous-entendu ! Surtout toi qui te reconnaitra ! =D)

Vermouth : Il le met entre mes seins c'est ça ?

Akai : Elle parle du micro hein !

Gin : Mytho

Bourbon : Calme toi !

All : BASTON !

Cognac s'amène en slip de guerre

Cognac : I'm sexy and i know it !

Une musique démarre…

Eyto : PUTAIN !

…

Eyto : Et merde…

Aké : Tma manqué XdaYeuH !

Conan : VIVE LES FILLES NUES !

…  
Conan : VIVE LES FILLES HABILLEES !

L'élu de la lumière : LE GRAND CONAN EST UN BOUFFEUR

Vermouth : CHOPPEZ-LE !

Gin : Ma perruque pétasse !

Akai : DIEU a l'aide !

Ayumi : Conan je veux sexer !

Conan : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

DIEU : Celui qui fait un homerun avec sa perruque a un bisou de Moïse

*Cricket*

DIEU : D'Athéna

All : Gooooooooooo !

HOMERUN !

Eyto : Vous fai-

BOM !

Aké : Da té geule ahahaha !

**Coulisse**

Gin : Ok bande de petit zgeg ça va chauffer !

Haibara : Toi le premier !

Gin : Ca tu vas me le payer !

Conan : La paye, c'est une plaie

Eyto : FOUTEZ-LE EN TAULE !

Cécile : Ou est mon cure-dent !

Ayumi : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! L ME MANQUE !

Eyto : Pédophilie dans l'air… ~

Vermouth : Tu aimes les cornichons bien souples ?

Eyto : What da fuck !

Haibara : Vermouth on sait tous que t'es une salope d'Otarcie du sud

Ayumi : Mother of god

DIEU : Hé !

Eyto : +1

Ayumi : Problème dieu ?

DIEU : Non aucun.

**Tournage**

James reprit droit de propriété sur le pupitre.

- Bien. Nous comptons donc 4 membres !

Akai : Rah merde… C'est trop peu.

Vermouth : Ils n'ont que 13 ans ? Trop vieux !

Conan : Ca a le même gout qu'un kebab ?

Ayumi : Tu le sais déjà mon chou :3

Conan : Celui qui n'a jamais été seul ~

Cécile : BOWLING AVEC AKAI !

Conan : PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

…

Conan : FRITTE FRITTE FRITTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ayumi : -_-'

Eyto : REPRENEZ !

- Oui il a raison. Il faut essayez !

- Oui je suis d'accord !

Gin : Ouais ! Faut bais-

Vermouth : Wait a second bitch, je suis ta girl putain !

Conan : Tu es la putain de tout le monde nuance

Gin : =D

Eyto : REPRENEZ !

Gin : OK ! *fap*

Eyto : Mais vous êtes dégueulasse ! C'est Rating K+ pas M BORDEL ! REPRENEZ !

- L'armée Japonaise est à vos ordres !

Conan : GARDE A VOUS ! (Une tierce personne comprendra cette fantastique remarque !)

Gin : Présentez arme !

Vermouth : JE vais me mettre un bandage ! ~

Conan : Les bandages, c'est quand on a plus l'âge :D

Eyto : …

Gin : …

Akai : …

Ayumi : *fap* …

Conan : Celui qui n'a jamais été seul ~

**Dans les arrières du studio, après le tournage.**

Conan : C'était d'une puissance !

Ayumi : Sous-entenduuuuuuuuu !

Conan : Nan jamais !

Akai : Les gars. Je vous propose un truc. Dans la prochaine, on parle en langage soutenu et professionnel en termes d'action pour faire peur à Eyto.

Tim : A la D.- PANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

To be continued…

* * *

A bientôt ! (Du moins j'espère)


	24. NightS : Coulisse (12)

Un chapitre difficile, car parler comme un vrai français soutenu c'est chaud ! Allez, il est court, j'en suis désolé... Mais bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

**Tome 3**

**Dans les coulisses de « La vérité se lève »**

* * *

_« Ce chapitre est un spécial, tous les acteurs se verront être professionnelle, avec un langage soutenu exemplaire, et des mots français pas vraiment courant. Comme je suis l'inverse de ce langage, j'ai du fouiller des dictionnaires et site internet de littérature. »_

Eyto : Encore en retard...

**No Movie**

1/

Tim (Startold) : Allez Masumi, on peut le faire !

Masumi : Vi !

Tim : Reste discrète. Le premier garde arrive.

***Le garde passe***

Tim : Gooo !

***Tim et Sera se planquent dans un grand carton***

***Le second garde passe***

Tim : La porte est en face ! On fon-

***Un camionneur soulève le carton à l'aide d'une machine, puis le place dans la camionnette***

Tim : On a mi réussis, une fois qu'ils nous auront vu, on sera condamné à rentrer... Oh tiens Cécile, que fait-tu ici ?

2/

Conan : J'ai commandé 50 kebabs...

Akai : Je peux en pre-

Conan : ESPÈCE DE SALOPARD PLEIN DE CROTTE VERT

3/

Cécile : Ou est mon cure-dent !

Eyto : Je te l'ai dis que tu finirais dans le Making Off...

4/

L : Mon indubitable sucre à fondu.

Mello : Mon chocolat à fondu...

…

L & Mello : Eyto !? ~ Sors ta carte de crédit !

5/

Kir : Je te jure ! Le goût de la sienne est fantastique !

Ran : Euh...

Kir : De sa tomate sauter ! Cuit au four !

Ran : Ahhhh !

**Tournage **

Eyto : Bien en place !

Conan : Oui.

Eyto : Hé ?

Akai : Bien. Asky tu rentres dans le bar !

Eyto : Euh...

Asky : C'est indubitable ?

Ouzo : Oui.

Eyto : C'est quoi ce...

Secrétaire : Tout va bien ?

Eyto : Ils sont shootés ?

Sec. : Non.

Eyto : Saoulent ?

Sec. : Non

Eyto : JOSÉPHINE ?!

Joséphine : Yep ?

Eyto : T'as fais ton ding ?

Joséphine : Non...

Eyto : Je rêve alors !

Ayumi : Dieu, surveillez les types, faut que le placement sois stable.

Conan : L'inéluctable est là. Asky soit prêt pour le lancement.

Akai : Le micro plus en avant, l'indéniable doit être présent.

Ran : A mon humble avis, et j'en approuve les conséquences, il faudrait que Vermouth s'y colle.

Vermouth ; Je plusoi. Je m'occupe du descendeur.

Eyto : J'ai été envoyé dans une autre dimension ?

Masumi : Essayez de rester coiffer, présentez vous comme étant une personne basique.

_Eyto descend de son siège et regarde Akai dans les yeux._

Akai : On a du travail Eyto, retourne gérer le stand !

Eyto : What da fuck ! T'es pété ?

Akai : Tu as fumé Eyto ?

_Eyto retourne s'asseoir._

Eyto : C'est le premier avril ?

Joséphine : Je suis également choquée.

Sec. : Idem.

_Asky entre et tue les agents,_

_Akai fait remonter Asky du sous-sol,_

_Ouzo revoit enfin Asky._

Conan : Bien, Shinichi en place !

Gin : En outre, vous êtes tous prêt ?

Akai : Oui.

Kir : Cela te convient Kudo ?

Kudo : Allègrement.

Conan : Ne voilons pas la gueule du maitre non plus, il reste de nombreuse fonctions à régler, c'est indéniable et inoubliable.

Eyto : Je vais vomir ~

Genta : C'est de la bonne qualité cette fois !

Akai : Honnêtement ?

Genta : Heureusement ^^'

Gin : Asky est censé être blessé, il faut en convenir.

Aké : J'y arrive plus !

Akai : Non retiens-toi !

Eyto : … !

Conan : Baillonez-le !

Ayumi : Non ne lâche pas prise !

Saké : Nooooon ! KEBAB ! Ololol~ -

_Akai assomme Aké_

Eyto : !

Akai : Reprenez !

Gin : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Akai : -_-'

Conan : LA FERME PUTAIN !

Masumi : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Eyto : … !

Startold : Ça dégénère ! POUK !

Genta : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Conan : KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB

Akai : Lolololololol !

Masumi : LE PIMENT ESPAGNOLETTE ! (gné?)

Dieu : Ayumi petite bite !

Eyto : ***explose de rire*** 6 Minutes bravo !

Akai : PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Gin : Coupe tes cheveux salope !

**HOMERUN !**

Vermouth : Sa perruque !

Conan : Base ball sir !

Eyto : Vous êtes vraiment con... C'est pour ça que je vous aime ;)

All : NOUS AUSSI ON T'AIME !

_Eyto voit les acteurs courir vers lui_

Eyto : Oh wait !

BOOOOOM !

* * *

Pour la prochaine, on se retrouve sur Skype Case, le dernier chapitre avant le 14 Juillet signant un chapitre best off. En ce qui concerne la question "Quand tu vas arrêter ta fic' ?" demander sur skype, gmail ou encore sms (Tu te reconnaîtras, à 4h du mat', saloperie !) je réponds simplement : Je pense que ça ne durera plus très longtemps... J'en réfléchis encore. / A bientôt !


	25. Tanteï Duty : Délire online (7)

Bon... J'ai eu un petit problème. Je poste un best off le 14 Juillet, le chapitre était prévu le 12, c'est un peu... Voilà XD. Du coup, je poste ça aujourd'hui, et je ne serais plus dans la clottepouk. Par contre, j'ai eu un second soucis : Skype Case, le chapitre 3 ne s'est pas enregistré... Fuckapouk ! Du coup, je le remplace par Tanteï-Duty.

En ce qui concerne les coulisses, je m'arrête au troisième tome. Je rappelle que 13 Tomes de BC... Voilà quoi c'est long ^^' De ce fait, comme il faut savoir mélangez les plaisirs, et avec l'autorisation de Startold : Conan's Return sera la prochaine "Behind The Scène" et l'inspiration ne manque pas (Yipaaah !). Allez, bonne lecture, et rendez-vous le 14 Juillet au soir pour un Best-Off unique.

* * *

**Connexion 15 : Script**

Nouveau Clash des Kira's cette fois. On retrouve uniquement les acteurs de Death Note en plus (C'est la raison pour laquelle le chapitre est court !), n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Bah, attention à quelques insultes ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Light a rejoint un salon public.**

Mikami : On y va ?

Light : Ouais !

Light à changer de pseudo pour « Kira »

Mikami à changer de pseudo pour « Kira2 »

Kira : Sur un service public pour ne pas être reconnu, comme d'hab'.

Misa : Mais pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Kira2 : Provocation + Faire chier L ! JUSTICE !

Kira : JUSTICE !

**Kira & Kira2 ont quittés.**

Misa : Je doute que ça marche…

_Salon du clan « Code Name »_

Matt : Putain que fou L !

**L a rejoint**

Matt : ENFIN !

Near : +1

L : On a pu le droit de bouffer en paix !

Near : Tu ne manges pas, tu dévores…

Matt : J'ai mon ventre qui gargouille, bravo.

L : Merci Near…

Near : Matt, tes remarques, on s'en passerait bien m'voyez ?

Matt : RAF ! (rien à foutre quoi')

L : AUTO-BAN !

L : ?

Near : RAF n'es pas dans la base de donnée… Enculé de fils de pute dégénéré…

**A demande l'autorisation de rejoindre**

**Accepté…**

**B demande l'autorisation de rejoindre**

**Accepté…**

**A & B ont rejoint**

L : A c'est toi ?

**Les pseudos ont été réinitialisés…**

Kira : Salut les petites couilles !

Kira2 : On est de retour.

L : La leçon de la dernière fois n'a pas suffi ?

Near : Ces enculés sont connectés depuis un service public !

Kira : C'est con hein ? Petite merde paraplégique.

Matt : Parle pas de lui comme ça, y'a que Mello qui peut le faire, grosse dinde plein de pue.

Kira : Je n'en n'ai strictement rien à foutre en fait.

Kira2 : +1

L : Sympa sinon vos pseudos, c'est original, le Kira2 est le clochard du premier ?

Kira : T'es un putain de génie ! **[Ryder, GTA]**

Matt : Il est donc tout l'inverse de toi.

Kira : Bof la blague là…

Matt : Parce que la tienne est plus comique peut-être ?

Kira2 : Ouais.

L : Bande de bilingue sérieux.

**Near a tenté de bannir Kira & Kira2. Echec.**

Kira : Nan t'y arriveras pas !

L : Vas-tu te t-

**Startold a rejoint**

**Eyto a rejoint**

**Kira & Kira2 ont été banni**

**Eyto & Startold ont quitté**

L : OK... !

Near : +1

* * *

**Connexion 16 : Débat à long terme**

* * *

L : C'est indubitablement correct.

Sushi : A la philosp-

**Cocan a rejoint**

L : Et comme d'habitude nous devons l'interruption de Sushi à ce putain d'enculé de dégénéré

Cocan : Ça fait plaisir merci.

Sushi : Alors A serait Kira ?

L : Non. Je pense qu'ils se sont servis de ces deux lettres comme moyen « d'entrer ». En fait, ils savaient tous deux qu'un A était présent et se sont servis de cette lettre.

Sushi : L'enquête sur Kira avance ?

L : Nous sommes au point mort...

**Shampoing a rejoint**

**Babon a rejoint**

Babon : Alerte dog. Vodka arrive, il est en furie !

L : Tu va prendre chère Sushi =)

Sushi : VERMOUTH !

Shampoing : Alors là ma couille, c'est même pas dans tes rêves.

Sushi : Salope irrécupérable originaire du fond des chiottes.

**Lunoir a rejoint (Nouveau pseudo de Vodka, diminutif de Lunette Noire)**

Lunoir : Tu vas payer ! Et arrête de t'écraser des œufs sur la tête !

Sushi : Euh excuse-moi mais ça c'était Gin...

Lunoir : …

**Lunoir a quitté**

Near : J'ai pas trop compris son délire à ce balourd.

Cocan : Il en faut peu pour être heureux ~

L : Il est cinglé.

Matt : Mello qui porte un short... EPIC !

L : Il ressemble à quoi ?

Matt : Vermouth.

Sushi : A un thon quoi.

Shampoing : Je t'emmerde.

Shampoing à changé de pseudo pour 'Silver'

Sushi : Quel nom atroce !

L : +1

Cocan : Elle me fait une dédicace

Sushi : Signé par 'thon'

L : Petit navire:p

**Light a rejoint**

**Light a changé de pseudo pour 'Lint'**

L : Lint ? WTF ?

Lint : Je garde la ligne avec un t... C'est Misa la coupable.

Cocan : Prend un pseudo genre 'L2'

L : Même pas en rêve

**La partie se lance...**

**MAP : Zone désertique**

L : GOOOOOOOOOO !

L a tué Sushi

Sushi : H ! Je suis ton allié connard

L : Ma vengeance personnelle vis à vis de ce matin.

Cocan : En fait L c'est un putain de batard

_Cocan pense : Je suis une fangirl de Genta_

L : *siffle*

Sushi : Vivre c'est travailler... T'es au chômage salope !

**Sushi a tué Lint**

Lint : Je suis étudiant connard !

Cocan : SALOPERIE DE...

**Sushi a tué Cocan**

Sushi : Quand le vent soufflera sur nos terre ~

Matt : Cette hymne est catastrophique

Near : Venant d'un type comme toi je pourrais répondre « LOL »

Matt : PD

**Matt a été banni pour une durée de 3 jours. PD détecté. Rang 3.**

L : PAN !

**Mello a rejoint**

Mello : PD

**Mello a été banni pour une durée de 3 jours. PD détecté. Rang 3.**

L : SUCERIE GRATUITE !

**L a tué Near**

Near : Venant d'un drogué à la sucrerie... J'apprécie.

Sushi : Tu es encore en vie, petit objet inutile ? CREVE !

**Sushi a tué Cocan**

L : Tu préviens toujours tes victimes de ta pseudo-présence derrière son popotin ?

Near : (Popotin XD Pervers!)

Sushi : Disons que j'ai des périodes de politesse non négligeable x)

L : Je vois.

Conan : (D'un côté tu as fais la remarque sur sa phrase, c'est toi le pervers)

L : (+1)

Near : Genre XD

**Sushi a tué Cocan**

Near : (Tu m'as repris en prononçant ces quelques mots donc au contraire mon p'tit.)

L : SUCRE !

**L a tué Misa**

Sushi : elle était la ?

Cocan : (Désolé je ne prononce pas j'écris *-*)

Near : C'est l'accompagnatrice de Vermouth dans les eaux profondes de l'océan... MORUE !

L : XD

L : (XD)

Sushi : DOUBLE POST ! Yippy kay yay mother fucker

**Sushi a tué Cocan**

Cocan : Putain *-*

Near : (On appelle ça une expression diamétralement comparé une fausse réalité.. Ce que tu dis ne signifie rien, c'est totalement insipide. Il vaut mieux en rester là)

Sushi : (Kézako?)

Misa : La politesse est moi c'est zero, mais pour une fois... CREVE !

**Misa a tué Sushi**

L : Oh la connasse

Lint : Ryuzaki...

Cocan : (Tu pourrais parler en français s'il te plait ?)

L : Oui ?

Near : (C'est du français, t'es trop jeune pour comprendre.)

Lint : Ta gueule.

L : O_O

Sushi : Je me permet de dire que tu n'es pas autorisé à écrire ce genre de chose obsolète-ment indubitable.

Cocan : +1

**L a tué Sushi**

**Sushi a tué L**

L : Claymore de tarlouze.

Misa : Va tondre la pelouse ~

Cocan : (Je te signale quand même que je suis plus vieux que toi hein.)

Sushi : (J'admets qu'il a raison.)

L : Misa... Ta gueule.

Lint : Misa... Ta gueule.

L : Lint c'est pas une marque de chocolat ?

**Near a tué L**

Near : (Peut-être mais niveau ponctualité et assiduité il en a 7, tout comme physiquement en fait.)

Misa : Vous faites des débats ou quoi XD

Lint : Ta gueule L.

Near : Surveille ton langage

Sushi : (+1)

L : +1

Cocan : (Et toi donc.)

**L a tué Misa**

Cocan : +1

L : (+1)

Sushi : Faudrait peut-être finir ces débats un par un j'attrape une migraine.

Near : (Mais moi je suis à jour mentalement.)

L : (Je compati)

Cocan : +1

Near : +1

Misa : J'en peux plus

**Misa a quitt**

**Lint a quitt**

L : J'entends Light gueuler un truc du genre « Tu m'as déco poufiasse »

**Near a banni Light pour insulte, durée : 5 jours.**

L : Euh... Abus de pouvoir ?

Cocan : (T'es pas le seul à être détective... Connard.)

Sushi : XD

Near : Rien à foutre.

L : AUTO-BANNNNNNNNNN

Sushi : Vermouth on ne t'entends plus.

Near : (T'étais pas un élève de la Wammy's House aux dernières nouvelle?)

L : Elle nage dans la mer ~

Sushi : BON STOP !

Near : ?

L : ?

Cocan : ?

**Lint a rejoint**

Sushi : Il faut que l'on soit plus noble.

L : ...

Cocan : ...

Near : ...

**Mikami a rejoint**

L : T'avais pas banni Lint ?

Near : C'était un tue-ennuie.

Lint : Tu n'as pas compléter la page !

L : ... !

Near : ... !

Mikami : Di-

**Lint & Mikami ont été déconnecté.**

L : Near !

Near : L !

Sushi : Finalement... Continuez vos débats :p

* * *

Et donc, le ? au soir, vous aurez Skype Case 3 et 4 (Yipaaaah !). A bientôt ! =)

Attendez ! Et si on répondez aux reviews ? Ok ! (Un peu tard mais comme dit le dicton : "Mieux vaut jamais que tard ! Oh Wait... Ce...")

Ada' : J'ai pris ma décision, je continue. Genre, toi, tu connais le mot "hebdomadaire" (Pas de blague avec le dromadaire...) XD

Tim' : Elle arrive ! Tu es le premier au courant d'façon... Avec le coulisse de Conan's Return, tu vas en avoir du Masumi-chaaaaan !

Ghe' : Merci. Tu es donc originaire de la chambre des secrets... Démasqué !

YC' : Ça ne sert à rien de te cacher derrière deux lettres très chère. POUK !

Ayu' : Je sais plus si je t'ai déjà répondu... Euh... Bonjour. Et merci aussi, au passage.

"Moi" : QUI ES TU !? Sort de ce corps, démon crépusculaire des ténèbres englouti ! Euh...

Hasta Luego ! Oui enfin là c'est mieux de dire Adios, car Adios c'est un au revoir classique...


	26. Le best off & Dernier coulisse NS

Nous sommes le 14 Juillet ! Et j'annonce cette date depuis un mois ! Car voilà que le Making off à 8/9 mois... Oui d'accord je me suis loupé... Bref. Au programme : Le dernier coulisse de Night Section, qui signe donc le tournage de Conan's Return (Remerciement à Tim Kudo/Startold pour avoir accepté la parodie de sa fiction, au passage, lisez-là !). Puis le Best-off du MK ! Bonne lecture.

_"Poukattention, ça chie des grosses bulles ici !"_

* * *

**Tome 3**

**Fin du contrat**

* * *

Eyto : De l'attention !

All : Blabla...

Eyto : DE L'ATTENTION !

All : Mhm ?

Eyto : Faut toujours gueuler ici c'est dingue...

* * *

**No Movie**

Le dernier No Movie, profitez-en !

* * *

/1

Tim : On y est !

Masumi assome un garde

Masumi : Vi ! Sortons !

Tim : LIBERTE !

Tim ouvre la porte

Tim : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Masumi : C'est... Un parc ?

Tim : La propriété du QG du Making-off... On est sur une putain d'ile ! Aaaaaaaaaa

Masumi : Mhm. Et si on prenait un bateau ?

Tim : Très bonne idée Masumi... Très bonne idée...

/2

L : Les pizzas sont meilleure !

Conan : C'est les kebabs fils de pute !

L & Conan : Eyto ? Qui à raison ?

Eyto : Les deux *troll*

L & Conan : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

/3

Voix off : Et coucou ma petite lucie !

Cécile : C'est mon texte ça !

Eyto : T'es viré !

Tim : T'es au courant que c'est la quinzième voix off que tu expulses ?

Eyto : Rien à foutre ! J'engage l'infirmière !

/4

Akai : Une pipeee de OUF !

Gin : Une aspiration exceptionnelle !

Cognac : Un corps d'athlète !

Vermouth : Elle est si grande ~

Akai & Gin : Gné ?

Vermouth : Ma clope...

Akai & Gin : Ahhhh !

/5

Eyto : Ababababababababa !

Dieu : Félicitations tu as tout compris à la vie.

/6

Genta : Je joue avec MES billes !

Conan : Oh mon dieu !

Eyto : NON ! Retiens toi !

Conan : J'y arrive pas !

Ayumi : Si tu le dis je t'embrasse !

Ran : Pareil !

Kazuha : De même

Masumi : Je serais de la partie.

Eyto : *-*

Conan : Il lis la BIBLE ! KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB !

/7

Heiji : Soit pas deg stoo'

Vermouth : Mais qu'est-ce t'as ?

L : Morue.

Conan : Thon.

Akai : Raie.

Matt : Anguille.

Ran : Carpe.

Kid : Cachalot.

Vermouth : -_-'

Eyto : *Se marre*

/8

Ouzo : J'en ai marre !

Tim : ?

Eyto : ?

Ouzo : J'abandonne les recherches des Kebab...

Conan : Tu peux le faire !

Ouzo : Mais la nuit à Hawaï tout est fermée ! Ça pue, et c'est moche !

Tim : J'ai découvert son secret ! *clin d'œil à Masumi* on est sur une île avec une ville, un aéroport et un hangar... Pour ça que tu crois être à Hawaï.

Ouzo : EYTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

/9

Akai : Y'a quelqu'un qui hurle en bas...

Ayumi : C'est pas moi cette fois !

Eyto : Il est encore dans la salle de torture ? Ce Tim est fou...

Akai : Qui est dans la salle de torture ?

Eyto : L'indéni-... Pizza.

/10

Tim : POUK !

Cécile : Pouk ?

Eyto : Pouk !

Tim : C'est une Poukattitude.

Eyto : On fait une Poukonférence ?

Cécile : J'ai envie d'un kebapouk.

Tim : Va donc te le prépakapouk !

Eyto : JE rejoins Near faire une Poukation !

* * *

***Criak***

* * *

Eyto : Messieurs. Nous avons fini Night Section, le contrat est donc fini.

All : Yi-

Eyto : On se souviendras de nous meilleure moment...

All : Yi-

Eyto : Et donc... Pour fêtez ça... BOUM ! Enfin... POUKADISCOTHEQUE !

All : Yipaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

_Dieu clash Ayumi, Conan et L font un concours de mageur de kebab/pizza, Mello gueule sur Matt qui gueule sur Near qui gueule sur Mello, Haibara mange une crêpe devant une baston entre Gin, Amuro, Cognac et Akai. Agasa tente de voler avec son jet, Psy danse Gentleman, Docteur House s'enfuit en courant, des singes débarquent avec des wookies, Obi-wan chasse des zèbres, Joséphine danse avec Saké, qui danse avec Light. Tim utilise son fouet sur les soumis, YamiCécile arbitre le concours, et Eyto... Marque un truc sur une feuille._

**Tournage de Night Section : OK !**

**Tournage de Conan's Return :**

**Tournage de ... : **

Eyto : Coupez les caméras ici.

All : YIPAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! A la prochaine bande de mollusques !

Eyto : Vaut mieux coupez là...

Conan : KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB !

L : PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Cécile : Cure-dent.

Matt : FRITTE FRITTE FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Eyto : Je crois que c'est mieux, comme ça.

Conan : Bonjour !

Eyto : MAIS COUPE BORDEL DE MER-

***Criank...***

***Suivez bientôt Conan's Return en coulisse. Mais pour l'instant, il vaut mieux attendre que vous soyez prêt. Car ça va... POUKERRR...***

***Déconnexion***

***Cri***

* * *

Et le voilà ! Le best-off du Making Off ! Au passage merci aux reviews (Bonjour.) et aux lecteurs (Bonjour.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le best off de Night Section :

Vermouth : Salut les ploucs !

Ez : Mais t'es pas Vermouth toi !

V : Non je suis vodka connard, bigleux hystérique va

Conan : A secret make a boy, boy

Ez : Mais foutez le en taule celui là !

Conan : Dédicace à rené la taupe, avec son nouveau single : René en taule :D

**-[=-=]-**

V : Salut Gin ça va !

Gin : Yo ! La famille, les cousins, les potes, les parents, le boulot, le...

Ez : Abrège s'il te plait.

Gin : Comme ça me plait pas je continue... le boulot, les animaux...

4 ans après

Gin : ...et tes enfants ?

V : Oui ça va merci.

Conan : Les tartes ça se cultive dans une ferme ?

Gin : Tu peux venir dans ma camionnette, je t'emmène dans la mienne, j'ai du radis !

Cognac : *brise la bouteille de Vermouth* tu m'as trompée !

Il attaque Gin avec la bouteille

All : BASTON !

Ez : BASTON !

**-[=-=]-**

Amuro : Au revoir.

Conan : Ayumi tu veux des bifles ?

Gin : Genre il lit la bible lui

Jésus : Ohé calmez vous !

Vodka : OMG ce con porte la perruque de Gin

V : CHARGEZ !

Dame 2 : Café !

Conan : Dédicace au café, un cas impossible à résoudre sans fée !

**-[=-=]-**

Raoul (Ouzo) : Je vois pas. A qui vais je devoir faire du houlahop ?

Connard (Cognac) : Hao, il avait hurlé Ah et puis, il a buggé et à dit Oh...

Conan : KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAB

Ez : Foutez le dehors !

Conan : Dédicace aux jeux de dé, qui se déroule hors de notre vue.

Ez : Foutez le en Alaska !

Conan : Dédicace aux masques, venant d'Alaska, un masque d'aska.

Ez : Tuez le !

Conan : Dédicace à Genta, il joue les gentleman avec son tas de ...

*PAF*

**-[=-=]-**

Conan : L'assassin, c'est vous !

Dame 1 : *porte du café* Moi ?!

Conan : Non le sofa -_-'

Inspecteur : EMBARQUEZ LE SOFA !

**-[=-=]-**

DIEU : TOUS SUR LE PLATEAU !

_Conan lis un livre de grammaire alors qu'Ayumi clash Jesus, Vermouth attaque DIEU et Gin fait un bras de fer avec Ouzo, Obi-Wan parle avec Megure alors qu'un rebelle fou le feu au plateau, des singes sont présent avec les acteurs de la planète des singes, hommer qui danse avec cochon et Marge qui retient Haibara de le cogner, psy qui danse le gangnam style, louis 84 qui cherche le trône, du gaz lacrymogène, la sexion d'assaut qui tag, Keen'V en train de bronzer au soleil, bref...  
_

Ez : LAISSEZ MOI DANSER ! (CHANTER /SHBLAF/) LAISSEZ MOI... !

**-[=-=]-**

Gin : Salut Akai, la forme ?

Akai : Ouaip, je pète le feu !

Ez : genre t'écris bien quand tu parles à Gin !

Aké : Férm ta buche ou tu va gober des mouchoirs hahahahahahahahahaha...

**-[=-=]-**

Musique de ... Pokemon !

Akai utilise l'attaque : Soif ! Saké !

Amuro est saoul !

...

Amuro utilise : Cage à alcoolique !

Akai est paralysé

Akai utilise l'attaque : Tir de Saké

Amuro perd 54 pv

Amuro utilise : Puissance du bourbon

Amuro réplique aussitôt avec : Ultrabourbon !

Akai perd 182 pv : C'est super efficace !

Akai utilise : Okiya

Il se transforme en Okiya

Okiya utilise : Lancer de lunette

Amuro est aveuglé ! Il perd 15 pv et est confus !

Amuro utilise : ShihoMiyanoEnVuePutainAL'Attaque!

Akai réplique avec : HydroTirdeSNipeuure !

...

Eyto : *tombe de sa chaise*

**-[=-=]-**

Et tout de suite : Pokemon !

Sacha : Je suis sacha, du bourg-palette !

Regis : Oui merci on est voisin /SHBLAF/

**-[=-=]-**

Conan : Je peux allez acheter un KEBAB ?

Ouzo : Ta gueule c'est fermé la nuit à Hawai.

**-[=-=]-**

Startold : Jodie ? Je préfère Sera à sa place moi.

Yami : Je vais préparer un Kebab avec classe pour le PETIT Conan !

Eyto : ... ... ... ok...

**-[=-=]-**

Gin : MA PERRUQUE SALE BIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

Vermouth : BASEBALL !

Ayumi : Une perruque aaaaahhh !

DIEU : HOMERUN !

La perruque s'envola

Eyto : Bu ?

**-[=-=]-**

Tournage, prise 1 :

_Bureau du Boss._

_"- Gin, te voilà enfin !_

_- Tu voulais me voir ?_

_- Non tu peux repartir. TROLL"_

**-[=-=]-**

Eyto : Pardon ?

L : Oublie c'est rien, une histoire de durex.

Ayumi : J'ai tout vu ! Les caméras ont filmé ! J'ai une preuve !

L : Un Conan toute ta vie ça te va ?

**-[=-=]-**

Near : Je ne te trompe pas avec ce panda t'es fou !

Mello : Avec Matt aussi…

Eyto : Salaud !

Near : Il ment !

Mello : Avec Light, avec Misa…

Near : Je ne suis pas hétéro putain !

Moïse : Tsss !

Eyto : Near enculé !

L : J'avoue !

Mello : Avec Watari, avec Linda, avec Light une nouvelle fois,…

Eyto : Putain deux fois avec Kira !

L : JE LE SAVAIS !

Azo : Oulà ça chauffe !

Mello : Avec Matsuda, une aventure a 3 avec Akai et Vermouth, …

Eyto : AKAI ! FILS DE …

Mello : Et avec moi.

Near : MENSONGE !

Eyto : Ouais ! J'ai confiance en mon Nearounet.

**-[=-=]-**

Near : T'as fini de déboucher mes chiottes ?! Parfait, va faire les courses !

Eyto : 40 EUROS ! On ne parle pas en frite sale belge !

**-[=-=]-**

Eyto : Startold qui s'incruste tu sais

Startold : Je t'ai autorisé à sortir de la cave ?

Mello : Matt, regarde un peu cette soumission, et immite les !

Matt : Ok ! VA A LA CAVE TETE D'ANUS !

SHBLANK

L : Il s'en souviendra

**-[=-=]-**

All : Le grand Startold est un génie

C'est l'administrateur du KudoProject

Devant son grand et puissant fouet

Tous les autres membres s'inclinent

C'est l'auteur de Conan's Return

Qui fouette et qui ordonne

Gentil mignon à l'extérieure

Horrible et méchant à l'intérieure

**-[=-=]-**

Akai : Vermouth, caissière dans un supermarché !

Conan : *éclate de rire*

Akai : Un sachet ? A secret make a woman, woman !

Moïse : LE TROU !

**La perruque s'envole**

**-[=-=]-**

Akai : Eyto t'as mis ou mon slip rouge avec les poneys ?

Conan : *Explose de rire*

Akai : TA gueule, avec ton string rose fluo muni de l'enseigne de Bob l'éponge, t'es pas mieux !

Ran : Ça lui serre la Jack Ouille !

Eyto : PUTAIN VOUS ALLEZ VOUS MAGNEZ !

Conan : KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAB !

Bourbon : O CLER DEU LA LUNEUH

Ran : HAN !

Akai : Ou est, ce putain de slip !

Ayumi : La pisse c'est un délice

Vermouth : Je suis un objet sexuel ~ (~ = En chantant)

Eyto : …

**-[=-=]-**

Vermouth : Tu aimes les cornichons bien souples ?

Eyto : What da fuck !

Haibara : Vermouth on sait tous que t'es une salope d'Otarcie du sud

Ayumi : Mother of god

**-[=-=]-**

Conan : L'inéluctable est là. Asky soit prêt pour le lancement.

Akai : Le micro plus en avant, l'indéniable doit être présent.

Ran : A mon humble avis, et j'en approuve les conséquences, il faudrait que Vermouth s'y colle.

Vermouth ; Je plusoi. Je m'occupe du descendeur.

Eyto : J'ai été envoyé dans une autre dimension ?

Masumi : Essayez de rester coiffer, présentez vous comme étant une personne basique.

**-[=-=]-**

Aké : J'y arrive plus !

Akai : Non retiens-toi !

Eyto : … !

Conan : Baillonez-le !

Ayumi : Non ne lâche pas prise !

Saké : Nooooon ! KEBAB ! Ololol~ -

_Akai assomme Aké_

Eyto : !

Akai : Reprenez !

Gin : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Akai : -_-'

Conan : LA FERME PUTAIN !

Masumi : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Eyto : … !

Startold : Ça dégénère ! POUK !

Genta : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Conan : KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB

Akai : Lolololololol !

Masumi : LE PIMENT ESPAGNOLETTE ! (gné?)

Dieu : Ayumi petite bite !

Eyto : ***explose de rire*** 6 Minutes bravo !

Akai : PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**-[=-=]-**

Le best off de Tanteï-Duty (Quelques passages seulement) :

**Mello a rejoint**

Shampoing : Je vais me prendre du chocolat

Mello : CHOCOLAT !

Sushi : Oh putain

**Sushi a quitté**

**Tantei-kun a quitté**

**RaNee a quitté**

**L a rejoint**

**L a quitté**

**(J'ai explosé de rire solo ici)**

**Shampoing a quitté**

**Bouboule a quitté**

**Chuck Norris a quitté**

Mello : Gné ?

**-[=-=]-**

**Misa a rejoint**

**Cheveuxlong a quitté**

L : Oh putain.

Misa : CC lé garfons !

Sushi : OH DIABLE !

Tantei-kun : Putain mes yeux !

L : Virez-la !

RaNee : faisable uniquement dans le salon !

Shampoing : Nom de dieu !

**-[=-=]-**

Tantei-kun : On va mourir !

L : ETEIGNEZ LES CONSOLES !

Matt : Je vous le déconseille fortement, je hack le système sinon.

L : RALLUMEZ LES CONSOLES !

**-[=-=]-**

**L'élu de la lumière a tué L**

**Startold a rejoint**

Startold : Depuis quand t'as le wifi dans le placard ?

**YamiCécile a rejoint**

Startold : Depuis quand t'as une prise dans la camionnette ?

**Eyto a rejoint**

Eyto : MERDE

**Eyto a quitté**

Startold : GIBIER DE POTENCE ! REVIENS ICI CHARLATAN !

**Startold a quitté**

**YamiCécile a été déconnecté**

L'élu de la lumière : Je suis l'élu de l'ampoule !

**L'élu de la lumière a été débranché**

******-[=-=]-**

**Sushi a rejoint**

Tanteï-Kun : N'importe quoi…

Lawliet : Si Kira voit mon nom, il me tuera sur le champ.

Chocolat : Arrête de te plaindre

GeekosMaxima : Lumos… MAXIMA !

Sushi : WTF ? L que se passe-t-il ?

Lawliet : Matt a eu la bonne idée de changer les noms

**L a été renommé en Fée clochette**

Fée clochette : T'es sérieux là ?

**Near a été renommé en Peter Pan**

Sushi : Carrément

**Sushi a été renommé en Shuichi**

Peter Pan : Akainou, tu veux que je t'apprenne à voler au 7ème ciel ?

Shuichi : J'arrive Nearounet

**Sushi a quitté**

**Near a quitté**

**********-[=-=]-**

Misa : Je reçois des messages d'Higuchi…

L : Cette espèce de pédale à 3 clous à une console en taule ?

Misa : Par SMS… Il a dû piquer un tel à un garde, et vu sa tronche :D

L : =D

**********-[=-=]-**

Kira : Cette espèce de vieux barbu qui habite dans la poubelle du 2ème étage ? Pierrick ?

L : Oui, c'est elle ta mère. Oh no Wait, ça c'est Germine, c'est le plan cul du dimanche.

Sushi : MDR

Kira2 : Couillonne à trois têtes steuplé.

Sushi : Kira est donc venu au monde par une erreur… Je savais que Zalando avait une faille.

Kira : Va te faire mettre !

Sushi : Prend la première à droite, je te rejoins.

L : A moins que ce ne soit Virginie… Euh… Non, Virginy c'était le Samedi. Virginie elle c'était la mère adoptif.

Kira : ?

Kira2 : ?

Near : ?

L : ?

**********-[=-=]- **

ScientiX : Vous êtes au courant que…

Near : TG !

L : TG !

Sushi : TG !

**Sushi, L & Near ont été bannis par « Auto-Ban/PAD » Durée : 24 heures, Raison : « TG » abréviation détecté.**

ScientiX : … Que les insultes ne sont détectées que sous forme d'abréviation…

**********-[=-=]- **

Amy : Conan t'es sur de rouler sur la bonne route ?

Cocan : T'inquiète, le gps me guide !

Amy : On devrait être à l'aéroport… On est au club de pute…

Cocan : Merde alors !

**********-[=-=]- **

Matt : Amy s'est confessé au saint Matt. C'est une clinique ici désormais. Passez à la chapelle de la deuxième île si vous aussi vous en avez besoin.

Near : Matt…

Matt : Oui ?

Near : Mello arrive !

Light : Mais voyons donc ce que le saint Matt va faire pour s'en sortir !

**Mello a rejoint**

**********-[=-=]- **

Eyto : Crève. T'as qu'à enquêter :P

L : Je t'ai cramé Aizawa !

**********-[=-=]- **

L : Eyto crache le morceau !

Eyto : Va chier. **[Même topo que le « Je t'ai cramé » Je me marre solo...]**

L : Avoue !

Eyto : Crève.

L : Dis !

Eyto : DTC.

Near : Allez Eyto.

**************-[=-=]-**

Misa : J'en peux plus

**Misa a quitté**

**Lint a quitté**

L : J'entends Light gueuler un truc du genre « Tu m'as déco poufiasse »

**Near a banni Light pour insulte, durée : 5 jours.**

L : Euh... Abus de pouvoir ?

Cocan : (T'es pas le seul à être détective... Connard.)

Sushi : XD

Near : Rien à foutre.

L : AUTO-BANNNNNNNNNN

Sushi : Vermouth on ne t'entends plus.

**************-[=-=]-**

Quelques passages... :

Axy : Qui est qui dans l'histoire, là ^^

Cesk : Moi Conan, Chimik Haibara, Eyto une pute, Shu Akai.

Eyto : La pute t'emmerde profondément jusqu'aux narines.

Axy : Salut alors =)

Cesk : Nom de dieu pour une fois que Genta n'es pas là. « J'ai faim, anguille, kebab… » On aurait le droit à un menu entier en moins d'une heure.

**************-[=-=]-**

**_/Shu a muté Cesk & Eyto pour 1 minute/_**

50 secondes après…

Shu : Prochain qui sort une merde je le kick =D Pareil pour les +1 envers ceux qui le dise.

Chimik : Ca veut dire ta gueule ^^'

**_/Shu a kick Chimik/_**

Eyto : Je t'emmerde

Cesk : Je t'emmerde

**_/Shu a kick Eyto & Cesk/_**

Axy : +1

**_/Shu a kick Axy/_**

Shu : Merde…

**************-[=-=]-**

Shu : Bip. Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Shuichi Akai, mais il est actuellement occupé à jouer le justicier, veuillez laisser un message.

**_/Shu a quitté/ [Déconnexion par absence tardive]_**

**_/Law a quitté/ [Je ne le laisserais pas seul :p]_**

**_/Eyto a quitté/ [Hors de question que je reste avec la Pute de Riche]_**

**_/Startold/ [Hors de question que je ne surveille pas ce type]_**

Cesk : Bon.

**_/Chimik a quitté/ [Agasa s'apprête à manger]_**

**************-[=-=]-**

Eyto : NEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR ! (Je suis fan de Near c'est rien ^^) Je t'aime !

Near : Eyto ! C'est toi !

Eyto : Non c'est Vodka

Near : Faisons l'amouuuuur !

L : Tu m'as trompayeuh !

**************-[=-=]-**

DIEU : ENFLUUUUUUURE !

Eyto : Pas lui !

Near : Comme t'es vieux ! Parfait, va déboucher mes chiottes !

Eyto : *explose de rire*

DIEU : Mais... mais

Near : DIEU ! Obéis ou Kira s'occupe de toi

**************-[=-=]-**

Moïse : Il récure les chiottes !

Near : PLUS VITE ! *fouet*

Mario : Bowser à kidnapper Peach !

Link : Ganondorf à kidnapper Zelda !

Shrek : Charmant à kidnapper Fiona !

Eyto : LOOOOOOL !

* * *

Pour finir, voici une avant-première exclusive de "Conan's Return : Coulisse (1)" qui sera en ligne prochainement !

* * *

Tim : Goo !

Conan dévale la pente

Tim : Je comprends pas quand Eyto me dit qu'ils sont...

Conan s'arrête

Tim : Quoi que... QU'EST CE QUE TU FOU ! *fouet*

Conan s'assied dans la neige

Conan : Je veux mon kebab !

Tim : T'en a eu vingt !

Conan : JE VEUX MON KEBAB !

Tim : T'en a déjà eu vingt et t'en veux encore !

Conan tourna la tête, boudant.

Conan : Je ne continuerais pas sans mon PUTAIN DE KEBAB

Tim sourit sadiquement.

Il hurle.

La neige tombe, ce qui fait réagir Conan qui dévale à nouveau la pente.

Eyto : Il va crever gars, à la base la neige est fausse.

Tim : RIEN A FOUTRE ! *fouet*

* * *

Le best-off s'arrête ici. Le prochain sera disponible le 31 Décembre, après un chapitre spéciale le 13 Décembre (Publication du Making off).

En vous souhaitant bonne soirée, et que le feu d'artifice soit beau à voir ! Et aussi que le repas soit bon ! (Euh... Oubliez pas le cornichon =))

A bientôt ! ;)


	27. Tanteï Duty : Délire online (8)

C'est une annonce importante que je vous communique : L'intégralité de mes fictions sont en pause. Pour le Making off, d'ici deux ou trois semaines. En effet, le dossier "fiction" à été supprimé. Erreur... Ce n'est pas moi le fautif. Bref, j'ai pu sauver le chapitre du MK, et Kira's World. Les autres ? Poubelle. Pour le reste, on se retrouve sûrement fin Juillet, début Août. A très bientôt ;)

Nouveau chapitre ! Akai est un journaliste, oui ! Mais lisez, vous en saurez d'avantage. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Connexion 17: Le live de Sushi : Triple dispute.**

* * *

Matt : J'essaye d'avoir des idées mais voilà...

Silver : Venant d'un type comme toi tu m'étonnes.

Near : Je peux faire cette blague ?

Matt : Non.

**Sushi a rejoint**

Sushi : Yo.

Matt : Salut =)

Near : Plop

Silver : Coucou

Sushi : Matt je m'inquiète un peu... Mello n'est pas venu depuis un moment, comme Ayumi et Haibara... Et ou est L ?

Matt : Alors Mello est en train de gueuler sur Roger, Ayumi je sais pas, L travaille sur l'affaire Kira et... Stoo'.

Near : Je peux là ?

Matt : NON !

Silver : Gin et Vodka ça fait un bail aussi.

Sushi : Ouais... Mais le meilleure reste Heiji, il ne s'est pas co depuis des lustres *-*

Silver : J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était sur une affaire à Izu.

**Cocan a rejoint**

Sushi : Yo

Matt : Lu'

Near : Plo.

Cocan : Lop all.

Sushi : Des nouvelles d'Heiji ?

Cocan : Non... Il s'est rendu en Alaska et à perdu tout moyen de communication.

Silver : =D

**Bille & Mitsu ont rejoint**

Bille : Hé Conan, on a toujours pas vu Ayumi... Ça va faire 2 semaines depuis GTA !

Cocan : J'ai vu Ayumi & Haibara ce matin perso'.

Mitsu : QUOI !

Cocan : Bah oui. Haibara prends un peu l'air, quant à Ayumi elle s'amuse avec Miya.

Mitsu : Pourquoi on est pas au courant ?

Cocan : Car vous êtes lourd !

**Sumi a rejoint [Entre en scène Masumi Sera, la sœur de Shuichi Akai alias Sushi!]**

Cocan : NEAR BORDEL !

Silver : Yihaaaaah ! Pour une fois que c'est pas ma faute !

Sushi : Salut sœur =)

Silver : Plop

Matt : Lu

Near : TA GUEULE !

Sumi : Salut Shu-nii. Yo all. CONAN TU ES LA !

Cocan : Oh-mon-dieu.

Near : On croirait entendre Mikami XD

Matt : Tu-as-bug:p

Sumi : Conan-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun !

Sushi : Oulà.

Cocan : Oï Oï.

Silver : C'est la déesse du shampomy...

Near : Je ne suis pas une femelle

Silver : Si.

Sumi : Ça va mon Conan ?:3

Cocan : Euh... Oui. Je me sentais bien il y a quelques minutes

Matt : PAN !

**Amy a rejoint**

Sushi : Vous êtes en direct du tchat de Tanteï-Duty ou se déroule de nombreuse conversation et débat...

Bille : Ayumi !

Mitsu : Ayumi !

Matt : Salope norvégienne !

Silver : Gonzesse !

Near : TA GUEULE !

Cocan : Aaaaaa !

Sumi : Monnn Conannnnn ~ KEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB !

Cocan : Ma phrase... Déformé...

Amy : …

Sushi : … Nous remarquons donc ces discutions en question ci-dessus, qui sont composés de 70% d'insulte...

Near : Putain de pétasse créchant au tartare !

Sushi : … En voici l'exemple le plus concret...

**Mello a rejoint**

Mello : POURQUOI LA RÉSERVE DE CHOCOLAT EST VIDE !

Matt : Car t'as tout bouffer ingrat...

Near : Elle commence déjà à gueuler...

Mello : TOI TU VAS MORFLER !

**Mello a quitté**

Near : Ma porte est devenu un tambour. Je... J'ai soif d'un coup !

**Near a quitté**

Sushi : … Remarquez aussi l'incroyable gentillesse et compatibilité des uns aux autres...

Matt : Puante des abysses !

Cocan : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Silver : Connard.

Sumi : CONAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! STARTOLDDDDDDDDDDD !

Bille : Tu nous as un peu lâché ! Tu traînes toujours avec Miya, Haibara & Conan c'est chiant.

Mitsu : +1

Amy : …

Matt : Genta, Mitsuhiko... Vos gueules !

Cocan : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Sushi : … Aussi, ça gueule dans tous les sens...

Silver : Putain de 'chaudasse' sortant du micro onde.

**Near a rejoint**

Near : Espèce de pustule plein de crotte verte immigré d'Otarcie et enfermé dans une cave à rat momifiée.

Bille : Arrête de faire la morte ! Et ta gueule Matt !

Mitsu : +1

Matt : A part dire +1 t'as rien d'autre dans le répertoire ?

Sumi : Conaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Amy : …

Cocan : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

**L a rejoint**

L : Oh putain.

Sushi : … Nous remarquons les remarques fortement intéressante de certaines personnes...

Matt : Prout.

Sushi : … Merci Matt...

L : … Indéniablement, n'oublions pas le taux d'intelligence des acteurs...

Cocan : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Silver : Caca

Near : Va te faire foutre ! Enfonce toi un balai à chiotte dans l'an*s jusqu'aux narines.

Matt : Vous tous les deux des putes périmées aux enchères d'Otarcie du sud.

Sushi : … Nous vous remercions d'avoir suivi ce reportage, à la prochaine !

Sushi : Merci L XD

L : ^^'

Bille : Mais avoue qu'elle est casse burne.

Amy : Mais tu vas la fermer, gros balourd. T'as pas encore compris que vous ne serviez à rien ici ? Vous n'avez rien d'autre à foutre de votre vie ? Allez donc vous acheter une vie, un cerveau et une corde de rechange, on en reparlera quand vous serez mature.

**Amy à quitté.**

Matt : PAN !

Near : Maintenant...

**Near a banni Bille & Mitsu. Durée : 5 jours. Raison : Obéissez à la demoiselle, et revenez lorsque vous aurez compris la leçon. Il en faut peu, pour être heureux ~**

Near : Il en faut peu pour être heureux ~

L : EPIC FAIL XD

* * *

Oui dans Tanteï-Duty, Ayumi est mature. Oui à dix ans, rien à foutre.

Concernant les couples, vous aurez la totale : CoRan, CoAi, CoMasumi, CoAyumi, HeijiKazuha, LxLight, MattxMelloxNear, LightxMisa, ShuichixVermouth (XD) & ShuichixJodie. Aucun couple définitive, c'est avant tout un délire donc bon on s'en fiche... Mais... Attendez-vous à du râteau !


	28. Skype Case (2)

Me revoilà ! Bon ok... C'était pas une pause, à la base deux semaines, ça fait 6 jours. Mais en réalité, le travail n'était pas si long à faire j'ai pu tout ré-écrire en un temps record. Bref, au moins les chapitres sont disponibles ! Enfin le.

Aujourd'hui, le troisième chapitre de Skype Case, avec une intrigue/affaire de disponible. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Skype Case**

**Page 3 : Zero**

* * *

? : … *s'ennuie*

_**/Shu a rejoint/**_

_**/Law a rejoint/**_

Shu : Cette connasse n'est plus là

Law : La pauvre

Shu : C'est qui ?

Law : Bah moi

Shu : Non, lui ?

Law : On est que deux

Shu : LUI : ?

Law : Ah. T'es qui ? ?

? : A toi de trouver. Appelle moi Zero.

Shu : Ah ouais. Carrément.

Law : Le mec s'est cru dans Money Drop (rofl)

? : Va te faire foutre L. Lawliet. Toi aussi Akai Shuichi.

**/? a quitté/**

Law : Merde.

Shu : Comment il connaît nos noms ?

Law : Il a dû espionner la toute première conversation.

**/Mety a rejoint/**

Mety : Oh la cochonne !

Mety : J'adore quand tu te déshabille avec ton chocolat chaud sur le corps !

Mety : Dans ces cas-là j'aimerais te fouetter les fesses avec m… aussi fort que toi après le repas du soir !

Mety : COCHONNE !

Mety : Euh…

Law : T'as bien fais de t'arrêter.

Shu : Je m'en suis pris plein la vue.

Law : Je trouve que c'était un récit palpitant qui mérite photographie !

Shu : Et comme c'est unique, je le fais également.

***Message de Mety supprimé***

Mety : ESPION ! JE croyais être en MP !

Law : SI t'avais fait gaf' tête d'anus…

_4 Jours plus tard, _

Cesk : Ça fait longtemps...

Chimik : Ouais, que font-ils ?

**/Mety a rejoint/**

Chimik : Matt ! Alors ?

Mety : Pas de nouvelle... L & Shuichi cherchent à savoir qui est Zéro.

Cesk : C'est pas compliquer ! C'est le premier chiffre !

Mety : …

Axy : …

Mety : Pour faire simple, ils ont réduit les suspects à trois sectes : Death Note, Détective Conan ou le KudoProject.

**/Eyto a rejoint/**

Cesk : Je sais que c'est toi !

Eyto : wtf ?

Cesk : Tu ES Zéro !

Eyto : Va chier !

Cesk : Tu ES Zéro !

Eyto : Ta mère la plombière avec ?

Cesk : Tu ES Zéro !

Eyto : T'as rien d'autre à faire, tête de fesse, à part faire chier, sur un échiquier ?

Cesk : U_u

Mety : +1

Eyto : C'est quoi ce délire de Zéro là ! C'est le premier chiffre non !

Cesk : …

Mety : =D

**/Law a rejoint/**

Law : Eyto n'est pas Zéro.

Cesk : Tu ES Zéro !

Eyto : ...

...

Mety : ...

Cesk : ...

Law : On s'emmerde.

Mety : En réalité, c'est parce que le niveau de virginité de cette conversation atteint 0.

Law : XD

**/Cécile a rejoint/**

Law : Oh mon dieu... C'est CECILE !

Cesk : KEBAB ?

Eyto : Tu joues avec ton ocarina ?

Cécile : C'est chaud à comprendre, il y a trop de trou *-*

Mety : O_o

Eyto : O_o

Law : O_o

Cesk : C'est-Dégueulassement-Dégoutant.

**/Nate a rejoint/**

Nate : Plop.

Eyto : NEAR !

Nate : EYTO !

Law : Oh putain le remix de l'amour est dans le pré

Mety : Soit fier, d'être vierge.

Nate : Ta gueule Mail.

Mety : Je t'emmerde le nain !

Eyto : Putain d'insulte insipide...

Cécile : L'historique du KudoProject : Un visiteur venu de 'Baise à gogo' sur le web. Oh putain.

Law : XD

Mety : Il y en a vraiment qui aime les hentai ?

Masumi a rejoint

Sononko a rejoint

Masumi : PUTAIN ! Tu avais traduit le doujinshi d'Ayumi violée !

Sonoko : Toi de Makoto, alors ta gueule !

Axy : *-*

Law : (Mety : Faut croire que oui XD)

**/Tim a rejoint/**

Masumi : Y'a un truc qui vient de tomber du toit :O

Eyto : Tu me dois 10 balles Johnny !

Tim : Cherche pas, on sait qui c'est Masumi XD

Eyto : Il a encore 8 vies (rofl)

Law : Je re.

**/Law a quitté/**

**/Zero a rejoint/**

Nate : Alors comme ça, un espion domine le tchat ? Parfait !

**/Nate a quitté/**

Zero : Je viens tout juste d'arriver *-*

* * *

Pour le prochain chapitre, Startold et Moi même sont fiers de vous présenter : Conan's Return : Coulisse.

Nous aurons 10 chapitres, en excluvieyto.

A bientôt !


	29. MasuTim Storie's (1)

Pour vous faire lambine- patienter, le temps que je me réadapte, que je récrive le "Conan's Return Coulisse" dans de bonne condition etc... Je vous offre le "Masu Tim Stories" qui était, dans No Movie, aujourd'hui étant des chapitres à part entière. Ceci raconte le quotidien de Tim Kudo (Startold) & Masumi Sera, qui tentent le tout pour le tout de s'enfuir de l'île du Making Off... Mais, Eyto (c'est à dire moi) va essayer d'empêcher ces deux fous dangereux de s'évader. Attention, le chapitre 1 (pas prévu à la base) est très court !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**MasuTim Storie's**

**Chapitre I : Bateau sans essence**

* * *

_Au départ, c'était dans le No Movie, mais ça a pris de l'ampleur ! Toutes les deux coulisses, découvrez la suite de leurs aventures ! Masumi & Tim : Prison break. _

Tim : Ok Masumi. Voilà le plan, cette île est assez grande pour qu'on ne voit pas deux bobby s'enfuir.

Sera : Mais... Il y a personne en ville, ils sont tous sur la scène...

Tim : ...

Sera : ...

Tim : Merde ! On improvisera !

**Tim et Masumi arrivèrent sur le quai, près de l'embarcadère.**

Tim : On pique le bateau, et à nous les cachalots !

Sera : Euh...

Tim : On capturera un magicarpe !

Sera : Euh...

**Un garde approche**

Garde : VOUS !

Sera : GOGOGO !

**Tim et Sera saute dans le bateau**

Tim : Un pistolet à bille !

**BANG**

**BANG**

Tim : What da fuck ?

Sera : Putain de bordel de merde, presque plus d'essence dans ce hors-bord !

Tim : Et maintenant ?

**Cinq gardes sautèrent sur le bateau**

**Le bateau démarra**

Masumi : FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE !

Tim : Bordel ! Y'a plus d'essence !

**Tim tourne à droite, puis à gauche, faisant tomber un à un les gardes.**

Masumi : Leviator en avan- Euh...

Tim : *-*

Masumi : Plus d'essence ?

Tim : ... Pisse dans le moteur pour le réchauffer ! Sinon on va couler dans l'océ- ... SOUS L'OCÉAN ! ~

**Un bateau de garde arrive**

Tim : ... LANCER DE CHAUSSURE !

**Tim balance ses chaussures, assommant un garde.**

**Masumi balance des canettes de Coca, puis un poisson, puis un préservatif.**

Tim : « Vermouth, Akai & Eyto sont pass- »

Garde : PLUS UN GESTE !

**BOUM !**

Tim : On est dans la merde.

Masumi : Que faisons-nous ?

Tim : T'inquiète, j'ai un plan de secours.

**Tim touche de ses doigts fin, dans sa poche, un tazer.**

* * *

Voilà ce que ça donne. Et bien, à la prochaine, je l'espère, pour le Conan's Return Coulisse. Si jamais, ce qui serait vraiment casse burne, le coulisse n'est pas disponible le 4 Août... Vous aurez un "Visite de plateau" (3) qui devait être en ligne le 9... C'est compliqué *-* Ciao !


	30. ProjetAvenir

Ceci est un message, qui va donc répertorier les projets et histoire du Making Off, vous aurez donc également prochainement (après Conan's Return Coulisse promis XD) les : Story of Family. Détail ci-dessous.

* * *

**Projet**

* * *

**NightS Coulisse : **Le tout premier chapitre du MK. Il s'agit du coulisse concernant la première partie de Black Case's (Qui va devenir Black Stories... ?) mais le contrat est terminé, pour varier les plaisirs. [12 Coulisses]

**Conan's Return Coulisse :** Le deuxième contrat de coulisse, Tim Kudo alias Startold, l'auteur, dirige son équipe pour publier sa fiction ! [10 Coulisses]

**Erreurs répétitives Coulisse :** On a du temps avant cette parodie ^^ L'auteur est Neyane, une personne très sympathique avec des fictions de même niveau, allez lire, ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci de son autorisation en tout cas =) [9 Coulisses?]

**Tanteï-Duty :** Fait sur un coup de tête, j'ai eu l'idée de créé un jeu avec un tchat, où les acteurs foutent le bordel... Le deuxième projet du MK ! [Un total de 70 connexions, soit 30/35 chapitres]

**Commande Sir :** Le troisième projet qui à vu jour, les acteurs dans un restaurant... Et le calme ne dure guère ! [15 chapitres]

**Visite de plateau :** C'était un bonus. Et il est toujours de la partie, je prépare juste le troisième depuis quelques mois ! XD [Autant de chapitre qu'il y a de coulisse !]

**Skype Case :** Le mélange Death Note, Détective Conan, du Kudo Project : Ici. Et il y a une petite enquête derrière. Skype case reprend les délires qu'on se tape sur Skype ^^ [12 Chapitres... ?]

**No Movie :** Je repends une scène EPIC d'un film, dans DC. J'ai d'ailleurs stopper ce projet. [1 Chapitre]

**MasuTim Stories :** L'histoire de Tim Kudo et Masumi Sera, tentant une évasion de l'ile du MK, contre Eyto, qui veut les en-empêcher !

**Ce qu'il y aura prochainement :**

Le Conan's Return Coulisse, du skype Case, une visite de plateau, le 15 août en famille, Story of Family, et du Tanteï-Duty. Bref, le MK n'arrêtera pas de sitôt !

**Story of Family :** Le mélange de "Malcolm" et de "Ma famille d'abord" (: coeur:), dans Détective Conan... Retrouvez une famille Mouri complète, des amis barjos, dans une histoire quotidienne entre voisinages, dérapage, dispute et délire. [Fonctionne par "épisodes". Une saison est lancée, 12 épisodes au total.]

**15 août**** :** Un 15 août spécial Détective Conan, magnifique quoi !

**Et enfin... :**

Passez sur le kudo Projet, tapez ça sur google, et vous tomberez sur le blog n°1 de Détective Conan... Les files en VF, des quiz, du fun, des articles, des critiques... Et des One Shot. Vous retrouverez d'oeuvre de ma main, ou de mes acolytes, aussi fun :3  
Sur ce, je vous laisse. Bonnes vacances comme toujours, et en espérant vous retrouver le plus vite possible :3 Bye !

Eyto, Tim Kudo, YamiCécile, ME/ Kudo Project.

Azo'/ L'abruti de service XD


End file.
